


Child's Play

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bare Bottom, Child's Play - Freeform, Childhood, Consensual, Growing Up, Innocence, Masturbation, Multi, Nonconsensual, Paddling, Spanking, Switching, buildingsroman, friends - Freeform, nude, play, spank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 54,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an account of the Spanking Adventures of Thom and June. My longest running and most popular series. [Story contains spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shared Interest

June Mason was the prettiest, most interesting girl in all of fifth grade at Peach Park Elementary. I was smitten with her the moment I saw her. Her long, wavy brown hair, her bright blue eyes, her deliberate way of moving, her careful tone of voice, and her studious nature conspired to entice me. I knew it was foolish to be so smitten. Despite that we rode the same school bus and lived just a few houses from each other, we’d rarely spoken. I was certain she had little idea who I was. Even so, I watched her as unobtrusively as I could. I took note of her prim, pretty dresses: the pale yellow one with green straps, the dark purple one with pleated skirt, the bright white one with the red sash. I watced the way the skirt swayed off her bottom. And I imagined, on many occasions, what it might be like to smack it. I understood my fascination with spanking, my predilection for looking up the word in the dictionary, for seeking out stories where children got it, for filling my daydreams with spanking little girls and having them spank me in return, made me… different. So I never said anything. Not to anybody. Ever. And I was certain one day my infatuation would move on, that June would move to another class, or another school, or another town, and my unrequited crush would fade.

Then came the day Mrs. Summers, frustrated with a class talking loudly, throwing paper, and generally being terrible, raised her voice for the first time I could remember.

That’s when it all started.

“That’s enough! Be quiet! Not a word from any of you. Put your heads down on your desks. The next one of you who speaks out of turn is going over my lap for a spanking.”

Mrs. Summers’ declaration sent a thrill of excitement through me. I put my head on my desk and closed my eyes, imagining that perhaps I might cough or sneeze or giggle, and then she’d haul me up in front of every one and spank me.

But that didn’t happen. Instead, the whole class was absolutely silent for the next ten minutes, and then Mrs. Summers let us out to lunch.

At lunch, it just so happened that I ended up sitting next to June Mason, the pretty blue-eyed, brown-haired girl. June was sitting with Kelly, her best friend.

“She couldn’t really spank us, could she?” Kelly asked.

“Of course she could. She’s the teacher. Teachers have permission to spank.” June said.

“But… only parents can spank kids I thought,” Kelly looked nervous.

“Well I heard that Mrs. Sharp, that mean old third grade teacher, she spanks kids in her class all the time. I hear that last year, she spanked her whole class right before summer vacation.”

Kelly shook her head. “That’s just a rumor.”

“What do you think, Thom?” June asked me.

I didn’t expect her to ask me about spanking, I didn’t expect her to talk to me at all. I was so shocked I nearly spit out my milk. I swallowed carefully and took a deep breath.

“Well, I think she could.” I said. “But I’m not sure she would.”

Kelly nodded in relief, but June sighed in a way that made me wonder.

After lunch we all went out to recess and I caught up with June just as we got outside.

“So, have you ever been spanked?” It was a leap of faith, a helluva gamble, but I had to know.

It was June’s turn to look shocked. “Um… no.” Her reply was shy.

I blushed. “Me neither,” I said, “not really.”

“What’s that mean?” she asked, “you’ve only sorta been spanked?”

The two of us walked out onto the field away from the play equipment and sat next to the fence designating the school grounds. It was surprisingly private.

“Well, sometimes my mom might get mad and swat me one or two times and send me to my room, but that’s it.”

“Wow…” June looked at me like I was some kind of hero. “I’ve always wondered what it’s like, ya know?”

I nodded.

“Sometimes I imagine Mrs. Summers spanking me,” June said. “Like today, when she got mad and yelled, I imagined her spanking me in front of everyone, and you’d all see my panties and I’d be so embarrassed.” She put her hands over her face and turned away, blushing deeply.

I took a deep breath. “Me too. I thought about the same thing. Do you ever imagine, you’re at a friend’s house and you both get in trouble and then your friend’s parent spanks you?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Or sometimes, I imagine that my friend’s dad isn’t there, it’s just me and my friend and so instead of her dad spanking me, it’s my friend instead.”

“You imagine your friend spanking you?”

She nodded. “Don’t you?”

I shrugged. “I’ve never had a close friend, but if I did, I hope she’d be like you.”

We were both blushing, but neither of us turned away, we stared at each other, daring to hope we were right about what the other was thinking.

“I have an idea,” June said.

The fourty five minutes after lunch was free reeding. The class was subdued from Mrs. Summers’ pre-lunch threat, and the room was quiet. I took out my book and read at my desk. From the corner of my eye, I watched June get up quietly from her desk and ask Mrs. Summers for a bathroom pass. My pulse quickened. When June left, I finished the page I was on, then I too approached the teacher and asked for a pass.

Mrs. Summers looked at me oddly, but she was one of my favorite teachers, and I was one of her favorite students. I received the pass with no trouble.

Quickly I made my way down the hall to the restroom. June was already there looking antsy, but the halls were empty. There had been some debate as to which restroom we should use: boys’ or girls’. We’d finally settled on the boy’s room as I’d argued a boy in the girl’s room was likely to get in a good deal more trouble than vice versa.

I checked the stalls then motioned for June to enter. We chose the stall furthest from the door and squeezed in. Small as we were, it wasn’t as cramped as it could have been.

Another question was who would be spanked first? We both wanted it, but on the other hand we were both nervous about it too. It had been decided that since I’d won on the location, June would get to spank me first.

“All right you bad boy,” she whispered at me quickly. We knew we didn’t have a lot of time. “You need a spankin.” She sat on the closed stool, took me by the arm and did her best to pull me over her lap. Once I was over she tentatively patted my bottom. My heart was in my throat, my chest pounding, my skin shivering.

Those preliminary pats got me excited, but when June raised her hand high and brought it down on my little bottom, it was she who hissed in pain.

“That hurt my hand!” she exclaimed in a whisper.

We stood and she rubbed her hand on her hip. I’d barely felt it.

“Well,” I whispered, biting my lip, “I could… take my jeans down a bit…”

We blushed, but June sat and I unbuttoned my fly and pulled my pants down to below my bottom, showing off white undies. Then I bent over June’s lap.

“Now, bad boy…” she whispered again.

She spanked me, quick and sharp, three quick spanks and I moaned and wiggled. Not that it hurt much, but the sting made my chest ache with fear and thrill and desire.

She gave me another trio of swats, and that was it. We’d agreed on six apiece, and though I wanted it to go on, I knew we didn’t have time for it. We might be caught at any moment.

I stood, replaced my jeans, and rubbed my bottom. I felt hot all over and avoided eye contact with June. She too kept her eyes on the floor as we switched places. I sat on the stool and she stood in front of me.

“Now, little girl,” I said in a sever whisper, “It’s your turn for a spanking.”

She rubbed her hands on her thighs and looked up at me. Our gazes met and I nearly lost my resolve. But then June bent over my lap. I grabbed the hem of her dress and began to pull it up.

“Wait!” she said, forgetting to whisper.

“What?”

“You can’t pull my dress up.” June stood and I didn’t stop her.

“But…” I looked at her confused and a little hurt, “You spanked me on my underwear.”

June wrung her hands, “I know but, ohh…” her face was beat red. “Okay. Just…” She bent back over my lap.

I pulled her dress up again and gazed for a moment at her pale blue panties. It took a few moments for me to remember what I was supposed to be doing.

“You’ve been a bad girl,” I whispered.

I delivered them quick and sharp, but not as hard as I could. Six quick spanks in the middle of her bottom. June squeaked and squirmed and then it was over. She stood, her dress fell into place, and she rubbed her bottom.

We looked at each other a moment, then June scurried from the boy’s room. A few deep breaths later, I followed.


	2. Playing House

June and I began sitting together on the bus rides to and from school. We rarely talked about our shared interest or our escapade in the bathroom, we didn't want anyone to find out. The times we did talk about it were whispered at recess when we could have some semblance of privacy. Those conversations confirmed that we wanted more. After all, a few swats in the school bathroom was a good start and definitely exciting, but hardly enough. After about a week, we caught a break.

My mother, who usually would be home when I was, had gotten extended hours. What this amounted to was that no one would be at my house until five in the evening. My parents began considering options, from hiring a babysitter to dad changing his schedule.

Hearing this, I saw my chance and I grabbed it. "I could maybe go to June's house after school," I suggested. My parents both looked at me.

"Who's June?" my father asked.

"She's a friend from school. She only lives a few houses down, and her mom gets home at 3:30."

My mother nodded, "That could be a good idea, what do you think Harold?"

"That would leave the kids home alone for half an hour," he looked at me, "Would the two of you be all right for that long?"

"Sure. That'd be no big deal."

After a bit more discussion, mom had me call June. "Guess what," I told her.

"What?" she asked obligingly.

"My mom has to work late now, so I might be able to go to your house after school. If it's alright with your parents. Do you think it will be?"

"Wow, that'd be fantastic. Hang on, I'll get her."

Our mom's talked for a while and hammered out details. When the two adults were done talking, I talked to June.

"So..." said June. "Do you think we could... I mean after school tomorrow..." she trailed off a bit and I could just imagine her cute little blush.

"I'd like to," I replied, hoping she was talking about what I was talking about.

"Okay. I gotta go. See ya on the bus."

That night I could hardly sleep.

When I saw June at the bus stop the next day, she looked at me and smiled shyly. She was wearing a white dress with blue cuffs and hem and belt. She looked really really cute.

"Hi June," I said.

"Hi Thom," she said.

We waited for the bus in silence, and when it arrived, I got ready to get on. The door opened and just as I was about to mount the steps, I felt a small hand pat me lightly on the butt. I nearly fell I was so surprised. As it was I simply stumbled a bit. As I walked down the aisle to an empty seat, I looked over my shoulder at June who was following close behind and smiling mischievously. I smiled in return.

We chatted on the bus ride to school, both excited about the afternoon together, though not uttering a word about the planned activities. That day at school, I could hardly keep my mind on the subjects at hand. After an eternity, the school day ended and I got onto the bus with June. We didn't talk much on the way home. We off at our regular stop and went to June's house. Without hesitation, June led me upstairs to her room.

"So," said June slowly, "It can be kinda like house. Let's say like you're the dad, and I'm the kid and you catch me in your room stealing something."

"Okay," I agreed.

June showed me where her parent's room was and then I went down the hallway a bit. I waited for a few seconds, then walked past 'my' room to find June sneakily going through stuff.

"June!"

She jumped and stood looking at me as I came into the room.

"What were you doing, young lady?"

"Nuthin, daddy..." she responded meekly.

"You bad girl," I admonished, "don't lie to me, you were stealing."

"No I wasn't, daddy," June stomped her little foot in indignation.

I took my friend by the arm and led her back to her room. As we went I popped her on the bottom a few times. The sound seemed small in the hallway, but June squeaked.

"You've been stealing and fibbing," I told June as I sat down on her bed. "Do you know what happens to bad girls, June?"

"I don't wanna spanking," she cried pulling away a little.

"It's too late now," I replied. "Bend over my lap." I pulled on June's arm and she bent over. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed her dress and pulled it up over her bottom. June wiggled a bit but didn't protest. She was wearing pink panties with little white flowers on them.

I smacked my little girl's bottom lightly at first. June didn't react much except to squirm around. Her bottom bounced hypnotically. I loved the feeling of it on my palm.

"You've been very naughty." I spanked harder as I scolded. "And this is what happens, to little girls who are naughty!"

The soundo of the spanking, the sharp crack of hand on butt, echoed in my head and filled me with excitement. I could hardly believe it. I could hardly believe that I had a girl over my lap and I was spanking, really spanking her.

"Ohh... I'm s-sorry, daddy!" June was crying softly.

I wans't spanking her as hard as I could, but it was definitely a spanking. Around the edges of June's pink panties, I could see her skin reddening. Her feet kicked with every spank and she gripped the sheets of her bed tightly. Tears dripped off her face and dampened the covers.

I stopped spanking and a moment later, June stopped kicking. She stood up and began rubbing her panty-clad bottom.

"Go stand in the corner." I pointed and popped her on the bottom.

June squeaked and went to stand in the corner.

I left the room and loitered in the hallway for a while, then reentered the room. June was still in the corner. She had her dress up to her waist in back and was rubbing her bottom.

"All right," I said, "You can come out of the corner now."

June turned around, smiling shyly. "That was a fun game," she said.

I nodded. It had been short lived as far as I was concerned, but it was fun nonetheless. "What next?" I asked.

"Next it's your turn to get spanked," June said leaving no room for argument. Not that I wanted to argue.

June went into her parent's room while I went downstairs to the kitchen. Once there I opened the refrigerator and began rummaging around. I'd not gotten very far when I heard June.

"Young man! Just what do you think you're doing?"

I hopped up and spun around. "I-I was just lookin' for a snack," I replied. June had really surprised me and now I was nervous and excited about the coming spanking. My stomach tightened and my bottom felt tingly.

"You're going to ruin your dinner," June scolded. She walked over to me and took hold of my ear. She took me to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Take down your pants young man," she ordered.

This is not what I'd been expecting. I'd thought she'd take me back up to her room to spank me, not do it here in the living room. While I hesitated, June smacked me on the thigh.

"Now! Or you'll get it even worse," she promised.

I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down to my ankles. Not waiting for me, June grabbed my arm and pulled me over her lap. She began spanking immediately.

I cried out at first, the sting caught me off guard. I caught my breath and determined not to cry out again. After all, I was a boy and shouldn't cry just from a little spanking. But June spanked me hard. Her little hand lit a fire I'd not expected her capable of.

"How many times have I told you," June was saying as she peppered my fanny with spanks, "Not to snack before dinner time, huh?"

I'm not sure whether or not she wanted an answer, but I was concentrating too hard on not crying out. I came to realize that my toes were drumming on the cushion of the couch.

June paused in the spanking and I felt her cool hand reach under the waistband of my briefs and pull them down to just below my bottom cheeks.

"Nooo..." I protested, but it was too late.

I couldn't help it, I moaned and cried as June spanked me on my bare bottom. My fists and feet pounded a random, ineffective tattoo on the couch June was a proficient spanker.

After what seemed like forever, June stopped and after a bit longer, I realized she was rubbing my bottom soothingly. I stood up and pulled up my underwear and jeans. June stood up as well and we faced each other for a few moments.

She was biting her lip and looking at me apprehensively. I rubbed my bottom and smiled at her. June smiled back and grabbed me in a tight hug. I hugged her back.

The two of us went upstairs and into the bathroom, scrubbing the last traces of our crying from our faces. By the time we had finished, it was 3:25, nearly time for June's mother to arrive. We went back down to the living room, sat on the couch and watched television.

When June's mom got home, she asked us about school and whether or not we had any homework. We had received a couple of worksheets to do that evening, so June and I got our stuff out and set to work at the dining room table. At five o' clock, mom came by to pick me up. I began to gather my stuff up, June giving me a hand.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm glad I met you June."

"Me too."

Mom was talking with June's mother at the front door. "Did you behave for Mrs. Mason this afternoon?" she asked?

I nodded in reply and the adults smiled.

"He was a dear," June's mother responded.

I waved bye to June and went home thinking about possibilities for the next day.


	3. Happy Birthday

The rules of the game were simple. One person would be the adult, and the other would be the naughty child. The child would indicate how much of a spanking they wanted by how bratty they would behave—the bigger the brat, the bigger the spanking. Despite this indication, or perhaps because of it, the adult had full and final say over what the spanking was like; that is, how many, with what, in what position, and how hard. It could have gone terribly wrong, but June and I trusted each other. Every day after school, for half an hour, we would play our spanking games. I knew what June's naked bottom looked like, what it felt like, how it bounced under my palm. And she knew mine.

But when the school year ended, we lost our time together.

We saw as much of each other as we could. We went to the pool and the park and the arcade together as often as our parents would allow. There just wasn't any time alone together, so there weren't any spanking games.

Late in the summer, my birthday rolled around; I was turning twelve just before the start of sixth grade, middle school, a big new place. I invited friends and friends of friends, all of whom were boys except for June. We went to the movies and had a party at the local pizza place. I got presents: robots and action figures and such, but from June I got a set of ping pong paddles with balls attached with rubber bands. I shot her an embarrassed look of thanks when I opened her present.

Throughout it all, I must admit, I didn't pay June a whole lot of attention. She and I had become the best of friends, but my other friends and their friends didn't want to have much to do with girls. Charlie and David, Travis and Dexter, they were more interested int eh rough and tumble games prone to boys, and I played along.

Finally, the party wound down. My friends and I climbed into my mother's van and she drove them home. One by one, I bid my buddies good bye and then it was just June and me as my mother wound though the streets of our subdivision. However, instead of stopping at June's as I had expected, we passed by her house and pulled into our own garage instead.

"Uh, mom?" I asked, "Aren't we gonna take June home?"

Mother looked at me via the rear view mirror. "No honey, she's staying at our place for a couple of hours. Didn't you tell him June?"

June sorta shrugged, "I forgot," she replied.

This bit of news made me quite happy as it meant that the party could continue. The three of us entered the house and I immediately took June's hand.

"C'mon," I told her, "I wanna show you my room." This was, after all, the first time she'd been to my house. I picked up the bags containing my birthday gifts with my other hand and up the stairs we went. My house was three stories tall so it was a bit of climb.

"You two behave now," Mom called up after us.

I took June into my room and set down my new stuff. Then I showed her my collection of dinosaur figures and books and my favorite action figures and my playstation. June sat on my bed and sorta nodded and smiled a bit as I showed her around. Finally, I stopped and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

June sighed. "Thom, this is the most attention you've paid me all day. You've been ignoring me since I got here and... and I thought we were best friends." She looked ready to cry.

My heart hammered and I felt sick. Hesitantly, I sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I didn't mean to ignore you..." We sat in silence for a while. I was waiting for her to make the next move, but she just sat on my bed and looked at her knees.

"June," I started, "You are my best friend. And I won't ever ignore you again. Ok?" I looked at her hopefully.

She nodded a little but I could tell she still wasn't happy.

"What about if you gave me the best present you could?" I asked.

She looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"Ya know those paddles? Well if they are what I think they are..." I hesitated and blushed a little. "Then maybe you could give me a birthday spankin."

June smiled a little. "Well... that is what I meant them for." She looked at me, then to the door to my room. "But your mom might hear."

I shook my head, "Not likely. Not unless we're really loud."

June seemed to think about it for a bit. Then she stood up and closed the door. She stood facing the door for several seconds, then turned on me and frowned.

"You," she said in the most commanding voice I'd ever heard her use, "Are in big trouble, mister."

I was thrilled and frightened.

June walked over to me where I was still sitting on the bed. She untied and slipped off my shoes, then pulled my socks off. I was now much more nervous than any time she had spanked me before. I had no idea what she had planned. She had never done anything like this before.

"Stand up," she ordered.

I did.

June gripped the hem of my shirt and began pulling it up and off. I didn't resist. Quite frankly, I was too cowed by that point to fight her on anything. Besides, I hadn't been very nice to her. Once my shirt was removed, June unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them to the floor. My face was beat red as she did the same with my briefs. She wasted no time in looking as I might have expected. Instead she gripped my arm, rather harder than was necessary, and pushed me face down on my bed, my jeans and underwear left on the floor.

"You've been very, very naughty Thomas," she scolded me.

And she spanked me. She spanked me hard. I knew June was a proficient spanking, but this was the hardest, most focused spanking she'd ever given me. And she did it in silence. I was surprised. Usually June lectured her bad little boy as she was spanking, but this time she simply began smacking my bare bottom. I muffled my crying with a pillow and hoped that my spanking was muffled by the door and the space between us and my mom.

My lower limbs were, of course, beyond my control as June spanked my bottom, my feet drumming on the bed I began to realize through my crying-clouded mind, that this wasn't like the regular play spankings we gave each other. Sure, those others had stung and brought tears, but this was punishment. I had hurt my friend, and she was spanking me for it.

At this realization, I began to cry even harder. I gripped the pillow tightly and buried my face in it as June spanked from the top of my bottom to the middle of my thighs. She was smacking that pale surface all over, making sure that I was indeed punished.

Her last couple of spanks were staggered by several seconds and each delivered to the middle of my bottom. They were the worst of the lot.

I laid still as my sobbing died down. After a few minutes, I raised my face off the pillow and looked to her. She was standing looking back at me, the paddle in one of her hands, arms crossed.

"We're not finished yet," she told me. "Now for your birthday spanking."

As she advanced on my position, I put my face back into the pillow.

The sudden sharp crack of paddle on butt made me jump, and then again in quick succession, one for each naked nated. I squealed into the pillow. And they just kept coming. I tried to count the spanks as they landed, but my mind was registering so much paint tha it became rather impossible. She was delivering this spanks rapid fire, alternating cheeks. I thrust my hips forward into the bed in a vain attempt to get my butt further away from that paddle. My feet kicked the bed convulsively.

"And one to grow on," I heard June say, though my ears too were covered by the pillow as I pressed my face into it.

I tensed ready to squeal into the pillow again, but the last spank was a gentle tap.

And then it was over, though I continued to cry for some time there after. Eventually, I felt June rubbing my tortured bottom. I took this a good sign. I hoped it meant she was no longer made at me. Finally, I got to my feet and reached for my clothes. The underwear felt much too tight, and I winced as I pulled them on. Once fully clothed, I looked at June.

"I'm r-really sorry." I hiccoughed.

June smiled slightly, "It's forgiven." And she hugged me and I couldn't help but hug her back tightly.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face thoroughly, while June waited and then the two of us played in my room. Mom knocked on the door to check on us not too long thereafter. June and I marveled at our luck.

When June's mother came to pick her up a couple of hours later, my bottom was still a little sore. June reminded me of the fact by patting my butt while our moms weren't looking, just before she left.


	4. Resuming Play

Sixth grade began late in the summer and I couldn't have been happier. Most kids would have thought me insane, yet now that school had started again, I was again over at June's house every afternoon. Further, Mrs. Mason called the day before school started to inform my parents that she would be a half an hour later from now on which meant that June and I had a full hour to play our games before her mother would be home.

The first day of school went well enough. June and I had English and Science together, but not Math or Social Studies. I had Art as one of my electives, and June was in Chior, but we shared Swimming at the end of the day.

I changed awkwardly in the lockerroom with the other boys. There was a lot of giggling and nonsense, but I figured it was what lockerrooms were for and there was no need to get weird about it. Charlie and Duncan, friends I'd known since a couple years ago, snapped each other with the towels we were supposed to use after swim class.

I rolled my eyes.

At the poolside, I looked for June. I found her sitting on a bench against the wall with Kelly, her long time friend. June wore a blue one-piece swimsuit and Kelly wore a pink two-piece. When I approached, June pointed at me and they giggled. I hesitated mid-step. What had she said? Why had they giggled?

Coach Lacy blew his whistle, grabbing our attention and beginning class.

All through class, I tried to talk to June, but every time I tried, she was either talking to Kelly, giggling with Kelly, or swimming with Kelly. In fact, it felt like she was ignoring me. After school, on the bus ride home, she and I sat together, but she was focused on her math book.

I was feeling pretty sorry for myself when we got to her house. I was thinking that maybe, after a summer of just one spanking, perhaps she wasn't into the games anymore.

I dropped my bag at the door, like usual, but June took hers to the dining room table and got started on her homework.

"Um, June?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything all right?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"You've kinda been ignoring me since swim class."

She looked at me, a small smirk on her face. "Have I? On our first day back when we'll have the hosue to ourselves for an hour? Why do you suppose that is?"

"Oh!" I said. "You're... you're teasing me. You are teasing me, right?"

She smiled. "You are awfully dense sometimes, Thom."

"Well you, young lady, are in for a spanking."

"Me? But why?" she whined.

"Because you're a brat, and you deserve it." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up out o fher chair. She popped up to her feet, her blue skirt flouncing, her grin excited.

Usually when we played our games, we went up to her room, just in case one of her parents got home early. But this time, I pulled the chair out from the table and sat, ready to spank her right there. Her eyes flickered nervously to the front door.

"Um, but..."

"Not this time," I said, forestalling her objection.

I pulled her to my side and smacked her bottom. She yelped and jumped. Before I could tell her to, she pulled up her skirt in back and laid down over my lap. Her panties were pale pink and frayed about the waistline. Except for my birthday spanking, I hadn't experienced any sort of spanking since the end of spring. The excitement filled my chest and tingled my fingers.

I didn't spank her hard, but I did spank her thoroughly. I peppered her bouncy bottom with quick spanks that set her to squirming and squealing. And though I knew her bottom turned pink underneath her pink panties, though I knew the sting built to fire, thought I knew she pain made her cry, June made no effort to escape. She stayed firmly over my lap as I spanked her enthusiastically.

Later, after June had washed her face of tears, we sat on the couch together, June curled in one corner of the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest and I nearby, almost cuddling.

"What were you and Kelly giggling about?" I asked.

She shrugged and smiled at my shyly. "Kelly's been my best friend for a long time, Thom. We have a lot of jokes that only we know."

I nodded, trying not to feel jealous. "Oh. I see."

"But you're also my best friend. It's okay though, I'm not going to ignore you for her or the other way around. Promise"


	5. Stormy Guest

The late orange summer at the beginning of school quickly slowed to a drizzly, grey autumn filled with woodsmoke and homework.

Early one evening, just as I was finishing my social studies reading, I received a call from June.

"Hiya, Thom. I gotta a question for ya. My parents are going out of town for the weekend, and they wanna know if I can stay at your place."

"Really?" I asked, excited. "That'd be great. Hang on a sec and I'll get mom."

I rushed to the living room where my parents were watching television. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed, "June's on the phone and she says her mom and dad are going out of town for the weekend and can she stay here?" I was out of breath by the time I was finished, looking at my parents hopefully.

"Hmm," mom said looking at dad.

"I've got no problem with it, if it's alright with you," he replied to the unspoken question.

"Tell June that I'd like to talk to her mother about it. And we'll see."

I did as I was told, Mom went to the phone in the kitchen, and I sat in the living room waiting anxiously. After nearly twenty minutes, mother reentered the room. "Alright Thom," she said, "Everything's worked out. June wants to talk to you some more, but it's almost bed time, so don't talk too long."

I whooped with joy, much to the amusement of my parents, and went back to the phone.

"They said it was okay!" June squealed into the phone. "This is gonna be so great. I'll go to your house after school tomorrow and stay there 'till Monday morning."

"Wow," I responded, "That means, since my mom won't be home till about five o'clock," we'll have two hours..." I trailed off a bit.

"I know." June paused. "Well, mom says I hafta go to bed, so I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"G'night June."

"Night Thom."

I could hardly sleep. The next day at school, I was distracted by my excitement. In the classes we shared, June kept shooting me shy smiles and in the classes we didn't share, all I could think of was her. It rained all day, the sky dark and cloudy, and when we walked from the main building to the gymnasium where the pool was for swim class, June and Kelly and I walked close together.

At long last, the final bell rang and we hurried to the bus, sitting together under the chatting of the other kids.

June whispered. "I've got an idea Thom, wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"Well, how about if for today, you're the dad."

"The whole time?" It wasn't a problem for me, I personally preferred to give than to receive most of the time, but I didn't want to be unfair to June

"Sure. I like being the little girl," and she smiled.

After about fifteen minutes, the bus finally stopped in front of my house and the two of us got off. We went in and went straight up to my room on the third floor to drop off our stuff, then we went back down to the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator for an after school snack. Our parents had realized how much the two of us were growing and had made certain that wherever we would be after school was well-stocked with snacks: nuts, granola bars, fruit, and so on.After soothing our grumbling tummies, I turned to June who looked at me shyly.

"Well young lady," I said to her in my 'adult' voice, "How was your day at school?"

June turned away from me and walked into the living room. "Well daddy..." she started slowly, "It went pretty all right."

I raised an eyebrow, following her. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, "No fibbing now."

"Well... Kelly started it. She pushed me down out on the field."

I frowned and June blushed. She stared at the floor and dug her toe into the carpet. "Did you get into a fight today, young lady?"

June went to her backpack and took out a piece of folded paper and handed it to me. I opened it and read the contents. The letter told of how June had fought with another girl at school and was expected to be punished at home. It was written in handwriting similarly to June's though she had made the attempt to make it look more grown up. Folding up the note, I put it in my pocket and took June by the arm. As I led her to the couch, I swatted her bottom quickly with the other hand.

June jumped forward in an attempt avoid the spanks, her pink dress flaring, but to no avail. She put her hand back to cover her bottom, but by then I was sitting on the couch. I pulled her close, making her stand by my right knee.

"Do you know what's gonna happen to you?" I asked June severely.

She nodded, tears already welling in her eyes. "I'm g-gonna get sp-spanked..."

"That's right. Now, lift up your dress."

June hesitated, and I stood up.

She backed up a few steps, but I followed and took her by the shoulders spinning her around quickly. The move startled her, and I delivered several quick spanks.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

At the last one, June jumped forward and turned around. I took her by the arm and sat again.

"You've just earned yourself extra spanks," I told her. "Now, lift up your dress."

Sniffling, June did as I told her, biting her lower lip. Her panties white cotton panties sported pale blue flowers and pale blue waistband. I took hold of them by the cuffs and pulled them down. June was quick to drape herself over my lap after that, but not before I got a good look at the smooth, plump lips between her legs. For all that I'd spanked her and seen her naked bottom, I'd never seen that before, and I was intrigued.

But with June over my lap, I had a bare bottom to become entranced with. I patted it lightly.

"P-please, daddy," June begged "I don't wanna' spankin."

"It's much too late for that!" I punctuated the statement with a slap to her upper thigh. June yelped. A bright pink splotch bloomed on her thigh.

I took my time spanking her. I swatted her right cheek, watching it bounce and pinken, then rested my hand on her bottom, feeling the warm, firm, smoothness of her bottom. After all, if I got to be the daddy all day, I didn't want to spank her so hard she wouldn't want to play the rest of the day.

On the eigth or ninth spank, June began to moan and groan, though I kne wit was mostly for show.

I stopped the spanking and helped her to her feet. Reaching to her ankles, I pulled her panties up to her waist, reaching under her skirt and making sure they were pulled up tight. June blushed and giggled.

Then I took her by the arm and led her up to the third floor again. All the way up the stairs I swatted her bottom lightly causing her to squirm and dodge. Instead of going to my room however, I led her to the guest room where she would be sleeping.

"Now," I turned her to face me and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "You go and stand in the corner and don't come out until I tell you. If you do I'll spank you again."

I went into my room and gathered up June's stuff, but rather than go right back, I waited, hoping. When I went back into her room, as I'd hoped, June was not in the corner, but standing in front of the mirror, examining her pink butt. It was part of the game: the bigger the brat, the bigger the spanking.

"June," I said sharply. She jumped. Slowly I set her stuff on the floor by the door and approached.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she told me as she hurried back to the corner.

I put my hands on my hips, "You're going to be sorry," I told her.

She turned around slowly and looked at me with big eyes, "But I don't want another spankin..." she said tremulously.

"Little girl, go lie on the bed with your dress up and panties down." I pointed at the bed. But June surprised me.

"No!" and she stamped her little foot. Then she slipped past me and ran out the door. It took me a moment before I took off after her.

June sped down the stairs giggling, but I was faster. By the time she got to the ground floor, I caught up and wrapped my arms around her waist. June struggled.

"Let me go, you big meanie!"

I wrestled her to the ground and straddle dher back on my knees, her waist under my butt, her butt at my lap. It was the perfect position.

"You're in very big trouble, little girl."

"Please don't spank me daddy," she pleaded.

Without hesitation, I pulled the skirt of her dress up and pushed her panties down to around her thights. Her perky bottom stood before me, already faintly pinkened, ready to be spanked. So I did. It was definitely a different way to spank. Rather than landing widthwise, the spanks landed lengthwise, meaning that the spanks covered fromt the top of her bottom to the top of her thigh, rather than across. I'm not sure June noticed the difference.

"First you get in trouble at school. Then you disobey me by leaving the corner. And then you try to run from your punishment. You have been a very naughty little girl."

June kicked her feet and bucked under my weight, but she couldn't get away. She pounded her fists on the floor and cried, but I was firm. She cried and apologized and tried to squirm out from under me, but I was in control. As I spanked her wriggling little bottom, it quickly shifted from pale pink to light red. It wasn't yet the bright red of a thorough spanking, so I paused, considering.

I stood up and helped June to her feet.

"You're still in trouble," I told her. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at me. She was breathing hard but grinning. "Go up to your room and stand in the corner."I pushed her lightly in the direction of the stairs, but June suddenly spun away from me and went for the back yard instead.

The rain had stopped falling, but the yard was still drenched. I'm sure June just meant to lead me a merry chase around the patio, but as soon as she stepped foot outside, she stumbled, slipped and slid across the grass several feet.

I hurried after her.

June stood up, unhurt but shaken, and I helped her back into the house. She was drenched and grass-stained. I led her upstairs to the bathroom and turned the shower on hot while she dried off with a large, fluffy towel. I brought her her bags.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Thank, Thom." She kissed me on the cheek and disappeared inside the bathroom.

I went to my room and laid flat on my bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the muted roar of the shower. In my head, I saw June standing small and demure, her chees flush, her eyes downcast, asking for a spanking. I saw her turned and bent over, her skirt lifte, her panties tight. I saw her pale bottom bared and spanked, flush like her cheeks. And through it all, I felt myself tense and tingling and tightening.

I knew about sex, of course, at least in the general sense, but I wasn't sure I watned it just yet, despite the tense, tingling, tightening. Perhaps these games were a sort of prelude, but all I really wanted from June was her friendship and with her friendship I wanted her bottom under my hand, and mine under hers. It was something we shared, something just for us, and I loved that.

June knocked on the the doorframe and I jumped, shaken from my thoughts.

Her hair was damp and fell and soft brown curls around her face. She was wearing a pink, sleeveless shirt with white flowers around the collar that went to halfway down her thighs. Beyond that, I couldn't see if she was wearing anything else.

"I-I'm really sorry I ran away from you, daddy," she told me.

This meant the game was still on. I tried not to smile. I tried to stay in character.

"Be that as it may, young lady, you're still going to be punished. Go to your room."

"Yes, daddy." June nodded and left, a moment later I followed her. She was standing in the corner when I entered, quiet and contrite. I walked up behind her and turned her around by the shoulders. Leading her to the bed, I had her stand on it. She looked at me a bit confused but did as she'd been told.

From this vantage I could see that she was wearing a pair of panties I'd never seen before. They were black and covered less.

I grasped her about the knees and told her to hold still. I then commenced to smacking her calves, from just below the knees to the tops of her ankles.June gasped, surprised, and had to put a hand on my shoulder so as to not fall over. When her calves were pink from the spanking and June was gasping, I told her to kneel.

"Kneel down," I told her.

June sniffed, but did so and I held her around the waist and began spanking her thighs.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." She moaned and squirmed with each spank. I spanked her thighs harder than I had her claves and waited until they were red before stopping. June was leaning against me as she kneeled on the bed. Tears dampening my shoulder.

She lifted her head up to look at me through teary eyes. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Bend over my lap."

She did so, putting her hands on the floor, her toes not quite touching

I could still smell her recently washed hair and her body was soft from the shower. Outside, it began to rain again and lightning briefly lit the sky followed by thunder.

I shivered.

I lifted June's shirt over her bottom, watching it bunch around her armpits, revealing her just budding breasts. I'd never seen her breasts before. I then slipped my fingers into waist band of her black panties and slipped them down.

"Tell me what's about to happen June." I patted her bottom lightly.

June looked up over her shoulder at me, her tears mostly gone. "I... I'm gonna get spanked for being such a big brat," she replied.

I nodded. The bigger the brat, the bigger the spanking, I reminded myself.

I spanked quickly and hard. Her bottom became pink within the first few spanks and quickly turned red. After the first several spanks, her panties went flying off her wildly kicking feet. Somehow, when I wasn't watching, June's long shirt slipped off her arms and decorated the floor a little ways away.

I'd never spanked her naked before, and this spanking began to effect me in a way it never had before. I was eager to keep the experience going for as long as I could. I slowed the spanking, taking my time between heafty, squeal-inducing swatcs. June was crying, but not asking for leniency so I continued, taking my time and making each spanking a stinger.

When her bottom was bright red, June stopped kicking and squirm, moving only to yelp and buck at each individual spank.

"You've been very, very naughty," I scolded, punctuating each 'very' with a spank. "And this is what naughty little girls get." I swatted her once more, then stopped, resting one hand on her bottom, one on her back, feeling the difference in warmth. She cried for a while, and shen she was done, she pushed herself to her feet. She stood before me, nude and perfect, shining in the dim grey light. Her breasts were like flower buds, her nipples like pink dewdrops.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek and I tingled all over again.

June grabbed her pink shirt and black panties and slipped them back on. Then she dug through her stuff and pulled out a pair of jeans. I'd never seen her wear jeans before, only dresses and skirts.

I looked at the clock surprised to see it was nearly five and time for my mother to get home. June went into the bathroom to wash her face and then the two of us went to watch television as rain began to pound and brief grumbling of thunder echoed through it.


	6. Nightcap

My mom and dad arrived home at about the same time, both cold from the weather outside. I greeted them each with a hug. When Dad wanted to watch the news, June and I retreated upstairs.

As we were climbing the two flights, June asked me "Where's your parents' room?"

I pointed out a door down the hallway on the second floor and we continued to my room. June and I played video games for an hour or so before mom came up and told us that dinner was ready. We ate dinner in the dining room, and mom and dad talked about work while June and I told them about school.

We all sat in the living room watching television until around eight, then June and I went upstairs. Mom told us that we could stay up until nine so long as we got ready for bed now. I went into my room and changed in to blue pj bottoms and a long shirt. When June came back into my room she was wearing a white and pale blue night gown that reached her ankles. We went back downstairs where mom gave chocolate ice cream for dessert.

All in all, it was a pleasant evening.

Finally, it was nine o'clock and I said good night to my parents then climbed the stairs with June. She left me at the door to my room and went into her own.

I laid down on my bed and thought about the afternoon and the series of spankings I had delivered. It had been a great deal of fun and I hoped that June had gotten everything she had wanted. The storm continued to rage outside, lightning occasionally lighting up my room and the thunder and wind helping to keep me awake.

I had nearly drifted off to sleep when I suddenly heard a whispered voice.

"Thom?" June stood at my door in her nightgown. "Are you awake?"

I sat up and peered through the darkness. "Yeah."

She came into the room and sat on my bed. "I know I'm supposed to be in bed..." she trailed off.

"Yes," I replied, yawning a bit.

June sorta sniffed, "Are you gonna spank me?" And she stretched out on my bed, over my lap, snuggling in against me.

How could I say no?

I lifted her nightgown over her bottom and as a flash of lightning and accompanying thunder lit my room, I realized that she was still wearing those black panties. Lightly I ran my hand over her bottom and she squirmed. I traced the waist band of the panties, then each of the cuffs. She shivered and sighed. I decided to leave the panties up.

June gasped and wriggled when I spanked her, gentle swats really. The wind howed and another flash of lightning trailed a roar of thunder. I spanked harder, confident the storm would drown out the sound.

June squealed and began crying. She reached back a hand to cover her bottom, but I took it in my own and held it out of the way. She squeezed my hand tightly.

Soon, her bottom was red enough around the panties that I could see the change in the minimal grey light of the room. I released her and she raised herself into a kneeling position on my bed, rubbing her bottom under the gown furiously, her face streaked with tears.

"Now," I said, "Perhaps you should go to bed, young lady."

June nodded, but didn't move. "Could... could I sleep with you Thom?" she asked in a whisper. Lightning flashed again and I noticed her flinch. "I'm scared of the storm."

I blinked, surprised. I suddenly felt awful for having spanked her. '

"Sorry, June, I didn't realize."

She smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "I like getting spanked, remember? I just... I just don't want to be by myself."

We got under the covers and laid down on our backs. Her hand found mine and our fingers entwined. Lightning flared again and she squeezed my hand tight, just like when I'd spanked her. My heart fluttered. But soon her easy breathing told me she was asleep, and I followed.


	7. Warm Up

After that first afternoon, June's stay at my house was relatively uneventful. Whe played video games, did homework, and just hung out. The weeks continued to pass, and we played our game whenever we could. Finally came Winter Break. June and I reveled in our freedom. June's mom had gotten most of the winter break off, so we spent our time at her house. Unfortunately, with June's mother there, we certainly couldn't play.

June and I were outside have a snowball fight, giggling and scampering about in the cold. We were each packed in slick snow proof clothes and boots. We were rosy faced and exhausted by the time Mrs. Mason called us in. around noon. June's mother fed us hot soup and milk and warm cookies for dessert.

"Alright kids, I have to go to over to Bonnie's for a few hours. She's across the street from the park, so, if you want, you can go to the park to play for a few hours. Or you can stay here."

June sorta looked at me then said, "I'd kinda like to stay here, mom,"

"Yeah, me too."

"Alright then," Mrs. Mason replied, "Be sure you're inside before it gets dark, and don't wander off." She began walking about the kitchen getting ready to go. "If you need me, Bonnie's number is on the fridge." Finally, she was ready and looked at the two of us. "You kids behave now."

Finally, after over a week, June and I were alone.

"So," said June, wanna go back outside?"

"Sure," I replied.

We went outside and resumed our snow fight. Being more athletic than her, June was definitely coming off worst in the chilly battle and after about an hour, she wasn't taking it so well. June called a halt to catch her breath. Hit with sudden inspiration I ran up behind her, hands full of snow and dumped it down the back of her coat.

June shrieked. "Thom! You jerk!" She spun around and I met her with a mischievous look. June's eyes narrowed and then she nearly smiled. "You're in big trouble, you bad little boy," she threatened in a whisper.

I turned to run, but June hit me with a flying tackle I wouldn't have thought her capable of. I was on my stomach in the snow with June on top of me. She sat on my back facing my bottom and though I tried, she was too much for me to lift. Suddenly I felt cold fingers reaching under the hem of my coat and sweater and then into the waist band of my snow pants.

"June!" I exclaimed, "What-"

"You be quiet, young man," she warned me, "Do you want the whole neighborhood to know?"

I shut my mouth with a clack and she grabbed my pants and pushed them down, then took the sweats I was wearing underneath those and lowered them as well, leaving my briefs the only thing between me and the chill winter sky.

"June, it's too cold," I again tried to protest.

"Don't worry, bad boy," I could just imagine her smile, "I'm going to warm you right up."

Her hand striking my cold bottom cracked in the cold air, filling the yard. I was certain the neighbors would hear even though the wall of their house. A sudden series of cracking sounds could be little else than a spanking, I reasoned. I bit my lip and tried not to cry out, but it was hard. June was small, but her spankings weren't. Soon, despite my efforts, I began to yelp and cry.

"You're a bad boy, Thomas. You shouldn't dump snow down my back."

"Owwwwwieee..." I cried and thumped my boots repetitively into the snow. "June, pleeaseee."

June grabbed my briefs and pushed them down below my buttocks. I gasped at the cold, not just the air on my bre nates, but the snow on my groin. I felt myself tighten, trying to draw in for warmth.

June was oblivious to my distress. She spanked my bare butt with no sighn of slowing or stoping. My butt was on fire, my loins freezing. I squirmed and cried and tried my hardes to get away, but she stayed astride my back and spanked my bottom red.

The weight on my back that was June suddenly lifted. I scrambled to my feet, pulling up my briefs and pants as quickly as I could. Before I was done, June gripped me under the arm and hauled me inside. Once inside she took off her boots and coat and snow pants and I did the same. Then she took me by the ear, which was still numb with cold, and led me up stairs and into her room where she pushed me into a corner before she swatted me hard.

I jumped and grunted.

"My shirt is all wet because of you, little boy," she told me. I could hear her opening dresser drawers, could hear the rustle of fabric as she changed. I hesitated, but decided the risk was worth it and turned to peak.

June was naked from the waist up, her back to me as she pulled on a dry t-shirt, white with horizontal yellow stripes. I turned back to the corner before she could catch me peaking.

"There, that's better." Then she took my by the arm and led me over to her bed. She sat down and looked at me.

"I'm going to spank you, Thom. Do you know why?"

I nodded slowly, rubbing my bottom. "Cause I dumped snow on you. But you already spanked," I protested.

June smiled. "That's right. And I'm gonna' do it again."

I expected her, at this point, to take me over her lap and start spanking, but she didn't. Instead she stood and led me back to my corner, giving me a couple swats along the way.

"I'm cold. I'm going to go take a hot shower to warm up. You stay here, and don't move, and think about what you've done."

She spanked me again, and then she was gone.

I heard her in the bathroom and then the shower came on. I fidgeted, nervous about the coming spanking. Sure, she'd spanked me loads of times before, but it had always been immediate. This having to wait around was making my stomach knot up with anxiety. Further, I was still cold and so I shifted from foot to foot, hoping the warmth of the house would seep in faster. To distract myself from the cold, I imagined I was the one taking the hot shower. Then I imagined I was taking that shower with June. The mental image had the usual reaction and I had to readjust the front of my sweats.

After a while, the water stopped. A little while after that June reentered.

"Come here, young man."

I was still stiff, but I had adjusted myself so that my erection was firmly up against my torso. I hoped she wouldn't notice. Then I turned around. June was clad in a white bath robe and was brushing her light brown hair. I suddenly felt harder, stiffer, tighter.

I walked toward her as she sat down. I tried to bend over her lap, but she stopped me and put a hand on either side of my pants. Before I could object, she took both them and my briefs and lowered them to my ankles in one smooth motion. I'd been bare in front of her before, but this was different.

She noticed, she had to have noticed, but she didn't say anything about it. All she did was smile at me and say, "Now, bend over."

I did as I was told, squirming at the uncomfortableness of lying on my erection. June's hand was warm as it rested on my cold bottom. Her hand left my bottom cheeks and I tensed.

I kept my teeth clenchend, even so I groaned, quickly rising in pitch as she spanked quickly and thoroughly. She stopped, and, rather than being relieved, I tensed. It had been too short. June rarely spanked so short. In the next moment, my fear was realized. The spanking resumed with something a great deal firmer than June's hand striking my butt. I howled and cried with abandon.

"This is what you get for being such a bad, bad boy."

I was sobbing by the time June was finished, and she rubbed my bottom and back until I calmed down. By the time I was done crying, June helped me to my feet and steered me toward the bathroom where she took off my sweater and t-shirt and turned on the shower. Then she left.

I took my shower and warmed up. The spanking had relieved me of my erection, but thinking about it, rubbing my beaten bottom, revived it.

When I was finished with my shower, I wrapped a towel about myself and went to June's room where I had stored some extra clothes. June wasn't there, so I changed quickly and went downstairs. June had made us some hot chocolate. We smiled at each other as we drank it.


	8. Kelly's Dad

I wasn't June's only friend, and I wasn't her only experience with spanking. One Monday afternoon, June was reluctant to play. She'd spent Sunday night at Kelly's.

"I guess we were being a little loud," she confessed. "And her dad had warned us a few times."

"So, you got a spanking?" I was stunned. I didn't know Kelly's dad, but I couldn't imagine anyone spanking someone they didn't have permission to spank, and I was sure June's parents wouldn't give permission.

"No. But Kelly did."

~*~

June and Kelly were tummy down on Kelly's bed, watching some silly movie about boys and girls and the homecoming dance. They were giggling at the romance and gawking at the boys and generally lost in their own little world. Kelly's dad had been in twice already, telling them to quiet down and go to sleep. And maybe, just maybe, he'd threatened to spank them if they didn't settle down.

"This movie is dumb," Kelly said, let's watch something else.

"Actually, I'm getting kinda tired, and it is a school night. Maybe we should go to to bed."

Kelly nudged her with an elbow. "Don't be such a wuss. We did all our homework, right? So what if we're a little sleepy tomorrow?"

June shrugged.

So Kelly chose a scary movie, some kind of a shalsher thriller that I'd never heard of. It had lots of gore and screaming, and as such it had June and Kelly gasping and giggling and eventually screaming right along with it. It was just about midnight when Kelly's dad had had enough.

He was a tall man, with a goatee and several days of scruff. His hair was mussed, his eyes narrowed, his jaw set. He came into Kelly's room all in a bluster, like a sudden gust of wind that rattled windows and knocked in doors. June jumped and yelped. Kelly quickly stood up and shut off the television.

"Sorry, daddy. We were just—"

But her dad wasn't interested in excuses. He grabbed Kelly by the shoulder, held her at arm's length, and spanked her hard. Kelly's thin nightie couldn't have been much protection from the man's large palm. She jumped and cried as he spanked her several times, each spank a bum-blistering boom of thunder that filled June with anticipatory terror, her heart pounding her body. She watched Kelly's hair fly as she tossed her head, her fists clench as she fought not to protect her bottom, her legs kick as she tried to dance away.

When he was done with Kelly, he let her go and she dropped to her knees, rubbing her bottom. He looked at June.

"Daddy, no, you can't spank her. She's my friend." Kelly pleaded.

He narrowed his eyes. "Get to bed, or you'll both get a blistered bottom."

As soon as he'd arrived, Kelly's dad was gone. June and Kelly cried quietly together under the covers, in the dark. Kelly apologized over and over again, whispering so that her father wouldn't come back.

~*~

June shrugged against me. "It hurts when you spank me, but it's different, ya know? He spanked her like... like... I don't know."

I nodded sympathetically.

"And it's not that I think we didn't deserve it. I mean, we did wake him up and he had to go to work in the morning and we had to go to school, it just... It felt mean."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.


	9. Unexpected Cousin

Winter faded into spring and spring became summer. It was difficult to sit in class and pay attention when the warm summer breeze came in through the windows and distracted us. June was just as much a distraction. With the warm weather, she had taken to wearing shorts and t-shirts, much like her friend Kelly, abandoning the dresses she had warn in the warm seasons before.

More than once I found my gaze drawn to their bottoms as they passed by my desk or when I saw them in the halls. I kept my hands to myself of course, but I dearly wanted to reach and smack their bottoms right there in the middle of school. I felt bad, looking at Kelly the way I looked at June, but they were together so often it was hard to look at one and not the other.

There was only a week left of school, only one week left in which June and I would have an hour of privacy to play our games. It was at the beginning of this week when June gave me some bad news. Her nine-year-old cousin, from Texas was finished with her school year already and was coming to visit. She would be at June's house during the time we normally took to play. To say the least, we were diappointed.

That Monday afternoon, June and I entered her house as always, but without the usual tense excitement. Sitting on the couch, watching television, was a girl a little shorter than June with brown hair and deeply tanned skin. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white t-shirt. The girl stood up as we entered.

"Hello Jennifer," June greeted her cousin. "This is my friend Thom. Thom, this is my cousin Jennifer."

Jennifer and I nodded at each other and then June and I took our school stuff upstairs. We set our packs down in her room and were about to go back downstairs when June took hold of my arm.

"Thom. What if we could... convince Jenny to play?"

"What?" She couldn't mean what I thought she meant, could she?

"Well... we could sorta, invite her to play house. I won't if you don't want to but... I thought it might be fun."

I thought about if for a while. On the one hand, it would allow us to play and adding a new player would add an element of uncertainty. On the other hand, if Jennifer didn't like it, she might tell on us. I voiced my opinion, and June pursed her lips.

"That's true... but if she does tell, we can say she's making it up."

I considered again, weighing the possibilities. "All right," I decided, "Let's give it a shot."

We went back downstairs, and I went into the kitchen to fix us some snacks while June went to talk to Jenny. I could hear their voices easily and kept a check on my anxiety.

"How was your day, Jenny?"

"Pretty boring, I couldn't go anywhere."

June made properly sympathetic noises. "Well, would you like to play now? Thom and I will let you play with us."

"Sure," Jenny said enthusiastically, "What do you wanna play?"

"House," replied June.

Jennifer giggled, "Thom plays house?"

"Sure," June replied offhandedly, "It's sorta a special way to play. Part of agreeing to play is to promise to never ever tell."

"Never ever tell what?" Jen asked.

"You won't find out," June said in as tantalizing a voice as she could manage, "unless you promise."

"Hmm..." Jennifer was thinking out loud. "Okay, I promise."

I entered the living room with food and the three of us ate quickly, wanting to get to the game. If Jenny had known what she was rushing toward, I wondered if she'd have been as eager. After the snack, the three of us went up to June's room.

"All right," said June taking control, "Thom and I will be the mom and dad, and Jenny you'll be the kid."

Jen frowned, "How come I have to be the kid?"

"'Cause Thom and I are older, you're just nine," June reasoned.

And the game commenced. I figured that since June had spearheaded everything thus far, I'd let her lead the game to its desired outcome. June told Jenny to make sure she'd done all her homework. Jenny pretended to work on some papers then asked June to check them.

June looked over the addition problems Jenny had hastily scribbled. "You got these ones wrong," June frowned at her 'daughter'. Then, before Jenny could react, June smacked her on the bottom. It wasn't really a spank, more of a pat, but if made Jenny squeal and jump away.

There was a tense silence in the room for a few moments, then June said, "Do them again young lady."

"Y-you can't do that." Jenny was clutching her bottom and her voice shook slightly.

"Do as your mother says," I rumbled from across the room.

Jennifer looked at me, then at June. Finally, she swallowed and turned back to the paper and redid the problems. June looked them over again and proclaimed herself satisfied.

"Now, clean up this room Jennifer," June commanded.

"But..." Jenny started to complain, then stopped. She pursed her lips and looked to be thinking hard. Finally, she crossed her arms, stamped her foot and put on a pouty expression. "I don' wanna!" she exclaimed.

June narrowed her eyes at Jennifer, but I could tell she was excited, I was too.

"Young lady," June said slowly, "Do you want a spanking?"

Jennifer clutched her bottom but glared defiantly at June. After a moment, June marched toward Jenny and took her by the arm. Jenny struggled a bit, but it was no problem for June to take the nine year old over her lap as she sat on the bed.

Jenny squirmed, "No mommy! I don' wanna be spanked- ow! owww..."

June spanked Jennifer over her dress. I could tell it wasn't very hard, just a play spanking like she and I had given each other in our earliest games. After a dozen or so swats, June stopped and lifted Jenny to her feet, leading her to the corner.

"Now don't move from that spot," June told her. "Come on honey. Let's go downstairs."

We left a sniffling Jenny rubbing her fanny as we went down to the living room. June turned on the TV and we sat down to watch. A few minutes later, I could hear Jenny coming down the stairs quietly. I glanced at June who smiled at me. Then I stood up and turned around, my eyes landing on Jenny who stopped and looked at me with wide, surprise deyes.

"Young lady," I said sternly, "You're in big trouble." I walked over to her quickly and took her by the arm, June following closely. Jenny was looking at me apprehensively. I hauled her up the stairs. As we went up, I reached back and smacked her on the bottom.

"Ow! No daddy, I'm so-orry..." she whined at me.

I reached back and spanked her again. She jumped and I spanked her three more times as we walked towards June's room. Jenny tried to pull away from me, but I held on tightly. As I sat on the bed, June closed the door. Jenny struggled again as I pulled her over my lap but was really too small to be able to get away. Once I had secured her around the waist, I raised my hand to begin spanking, but June stopped me silently. Then June knelt next to Jenny and lifted the girl's skirt over her bottom. Jenny was wearing regular white cotton panties.

Jenney squealed and looked back at me and June. "No! No, please not on the baaree..."

I didn't spank as hard as I normally would have; Jenny wasn't used to this and I didn't want to scare her off or actually hurt her. All the same, Jenny was crying and pleading and kicking her feet.

"Ple-ease! I-I'm sorry!" Jenny wailed.

I stopped spanking. June looked at me, then down at Jenny's panty clad bottom, then back at me questioningly. I thought for a moment, then shook my head.

Jenny stood up and rubbed her bottom. I sent her to the corner with another pat to her butt.

By that time, it was nearly four, so after a bit the three of us went downstairs, Jenny stopping by the restroom quickly to wash her face of the few tears. The television was turned on and we sat together on the couch.

"So," June turned to her cousin, "What'd you think of our game?"

Jenny didn't say anything for a few seconds, then, "Can we play again tomorrow? I had fun."

The three of us smiled at each other, Jenny shyly.

"Sure," said June, "We can play again tomorrow."


	10. Twin Tails

The next afternoon, as June and I were riding home on the bus, I was apprehensive. June had told me that she had a plan for the games today but had refused to tell me anything. It's not that I didn't trust June, but all the same it made me nervous to not know what was coming.

When we entered the house, Jenny was waiting for us, clad in jean shorts and a t-shirt, much like June. She greeted us with a smile and a hug.

June and I hurried upstairs to her room to drop our stuff. June was quicker than me and was back out the door before I had entered. I paused for a moment, wondering what she was up to. I supposed it had to do with this afternoon's games, so took my time in going down the stairs. I wanted to give June a chance to set things up.

June and Jenny were watching television on the couch and I joined them. Jenny smirked at me. "So Thom, how come you spank like a sissy?"

I was stunned. Here June and I had gone easy on the girl and she had the nerve to say such a thing?

"Cause ya know," Jenny continued, "Yesterday, June's spanking hurt more than yours did and she's a girl. She says you spank like that all the time but that she gives you all the real spankings."

On the one hand, I knew this had to be June's doing, that this was the set up for the game. On the other hand, Jenny's accusation stung my young pride. I felt flush and uncertain.

Jenny smirked.

June blushed.

Jenny grabbed my wrist. "So since the girls are in charge around here..." She patted her lap.

I didn't know at the time if June had intended for me to submit to Jenny, but I was incensed. I felt irritation and defiance rush through me. Instead of doing as she told me, I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to me. There was a series of frantic moments as Jenny tried to pull away, but I'd been at this longer than she had. I wrestled her over my lap and locked her legs between.

"No! Hey, this isn't fair!"

I spanked her hard. Her bottom bounced. The denim of her shorts stung my hand, probably more than my hand stung her bottom, but she still yelped.

"How's that?" I demanded.

She sniffled, but looked over her shoulder at me and made a face. "Didn't hurt."

The denim had been a barrier to my spanking wrath, but they were shorts, not pants, so I aimed the next at her thigh. The bright red handprint left behind prompted a worth yelp and a bright red print.

"Owie!" She tried to squirm off my lap, but I held her there.

"You know what I think? I think you two need a good hard spanking. I looked at June. She was looking at me, wide-eyed. "June, take Jenny up to your room and get ready for a good, hard spanking."

I spanked Jenny's other thing and she yelped. Then I let her go and she scrambled to her feet, both hands on her bottom. June took Jenny's wrist and pulled her to the stairs.

"C'mon. Let's go," June said.

"But, I thought..." Jenny looked from me to June and back again, the nodded and they hurried up the stairs.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, letting the drumming tattoo of my heart settle, my breathing slow. Jenny had really made me mad, and that June had goaded her to it made me madder. But this was still a game. I couldn't very well go in there and start spaking angry like Kelly's dad. It was a game, and all the players were supposed to get what they wanted. After a few minutes' thought, I decided that whatever the girls did when I went up there, I'd go along with. If June had meant me to submit to them, I would. If they were ready for a spanking, I'd deliver.

When I entered the room I was hit with a surprise. June and Jenny were occupying the same corner and they weren't wearing their shorts. June was wearing only her white t-shirt and white panties and Jenny was wearing her blue shirt and a pair of pink panties.

So, I had my answer.

They were whispering softly to themselves. I cleared my throat to let them know that I was present and they started. Jenny squeaked. Closing the door behind me, I walked up behind the pair of them.

"The two of you are in big trouble,"

I took Jenny by the shoulders and turned her around. She looked at me wide-eyed, her hands over the front of her panties. Then I took June and turned her around as well, taking her by the arm and leading her to the bed. I sat down with June on my right.

"I want you to pay close attention, Jenny," I said. Then I looked to June. "What's about to happen, young lady?"

"I'm... I'm gonna get spanked, daddy," she responded, looking down at her bare little feet.

"That's right. And why are you getting spanked?"

"Cause," June wet her lips. I don't think I'd ever seen her so nervous before a spanking. "Cause I need reminded."

I thought about that for a moment, then nodded. June bent over my knees and I took hold of her panties and pulled them to her knee hollows. She squirmed a bit but offered no resistance. I rubbed my hand against her bottom for a moment. June had confessed to me once that she liked it when I did that, so I was trying to let her know that I wasn't mad at her. I was irritated. I decided that this wasn't going to be a play spanking. This was going to be the real deal.

I started spanking. My hand left pink prints on her pale bottom. Her legs kicked, her breath caught, her bottom bounced. I kept my left hand around her waist, holding her tight to me as I rained a steady stream of sharp spanks. And as her pale posterior turned pink, her gasps began yelps and cries. She gripped the bed sheets for all she was worth and began to cry freely.

I didn't lecture her as I sometimes would, just spanked fast and hard. I covered her bottom with spanks from the top of her cheeks to the crease of her thighs. Then I started on her upper thighs which never failed to get response.

June squealed loudly.

I didn't stop.

I spanked until my should grew tired and June bawled outright, her bottom an angry red.

When I stopped, June slumped over my lap, exhausted, and I rubbed her back gently until she stopped crying and got to her feet. She stepped out of her panties rather than be hobbled by them.

"Back to the corner," I sent her off with a pat to her bum.

I looked at Jenny who had tears running down her face out of wide eyes.

"Come here, Jennifer."

Jenny didn't move, but her mouth opened and she swallowed a few times. "I'm... I'm really sorry," she whispered hoarsely, "P-Please..."

"Come here now." I commanded.

Jenny walked toward me slowly and stood at my right side.

"Now tell me, Jennifer, what's about to happen?"

"I'm gonna be spanked on my bare botty." Jenny's lip trembled as she said it.

"And why is that?"

"Cause... cause I was such a naughty brat."

"Good. Bend over."

But Jenny seemed unable to move. I smacked her thigh sharply to get her attention and she bent over immediately. Without hesitation, I removed her underwear and started spanking.

Jenny was crying and squealing with every slap that landed on her white little butt. I was surprised to notice that the girl's tan ended where her panties began. Her bottom did not stay white for long however.

"Nooooo, owiwwweee!" she cried. Jenny squirmed and bucked and put her hand back to cover her bottom. She was altogether much more hassle than June. I took hold of her hand by the wrist and pinned it to her back.

"This is to teach you Jenny. To teach you that I do not punish naughty little girls lightly."

Jenny's bottom was a splotchy pink from my ministrations, and I moved on to her thighs. Once again however, my arm was tiring so my pace slowed.

"I hope that you'll notice how much this spanking hurts and realize that yesterday I went easy on you. Today you're getting a real spanking."

Jenny was pleading incoherently and I decided that that was enough for now. I stopped smacking the girl's bottom and waited until she had herself under control, rubbing her bottom and her back under her shirt, then let her up and sent her to the coner with a swat.

I sat and watched them for a time, rubbing at their red bottoms. Two pretty girls, naked from the waist down, rubbing their bottoms that I had spanked. I bit my tongue and closed my eyes. My groin tightened.

And I decided that was enough.

"Now, are there any questions about the seriousness of my spankings?"

"No, Thom," June said.

"No way," Jenny said.

"Good."

I left them there and went back downstairs, walking awkwardly at the painful tightness of my erection against my jeans. On the couch, I turned on the television and tried to distract myself. After several minutes, it worked, and by the time the gils came downstairs, I was releaxed again.

They had changed clothes and washed their faces and, though a bit red around the eyes, were none the worse for the wear.

June sat carefully next to me and planted a kiss on my cheek, then Jenny did the same.

I was dumbfounded.

I opened my mouth to speak, but at that moment, Mrs. Mason came though the door.

"Good afternoon kids," she greeted. "Been behaving yourselves?"

The three of us grinned at each other.


	11. Caught Kissing

Friday, walking to June's house from the bus stop, I finally voiced what had been nagging at me.

"Did you really say I spank like a sissy?"

June blushed. "Yeah, I said it. But I definitely didn't mean it."

She rubbed her bottom, and I smiled.

Before we even got to the front door, Jenny opened it and greeted us with a smile, a purple t-shirt, and a short, white skirt.

"Hiya guys!" Her eyes were wide and bright. "What are we gonna do today?"

June answered promptly. "Today, you and Thom will be the kids and I'll be the mom."

I smiled. Much as I had enjoyed asserting my dominance, I knew June had a dominate streak herself, and I wasn't about to deny her it.

"Thom, I'll put our stuff upstairs. You two sneak off and be naughty and I'll come along in a bit and catch you."

June hurried upstairs and she wasn't gone a momentn before Jenny grabbed my hand and drug me off. It seemed the girls had plans, and I was happy to go along. Jenny and I went outside and behind the tree.

"Well, Thom," Jenny said. She was still breathing hard from running across the lawn with me in tow. "I guess I was wrong the other day, huh? You really can spank hard!" and she rubbed her bottom much like June had.

I wasn't sure how to respond, Jenny and I were supposed to be the kids and her talking about me spanking her was kinda confusing the mindset I was going for.

"Well, you did deserve it," I said. "You should be careful who you call a sissy."

But Jenny didn't seem to be listening. "I never had a boy... ya know." Jenny moved very close to me. "Touch my bare butt before. Or see... ya know."

"Uh..." my powers of speech had abandoned me. Then Jenny did something I didn't expect. She leaned toward me, put her hands on my chest, pushed me firm against the tree trunk, and kissed me square on the mouth.

Now, on the one hand, Jenny was nine and I was twelve. Three years isn't that much in the grand scale of things, but the gap seemed massive to me. It felt distinctly odd being kissed by a kid, even one as confident as Jenny. On the other hand, it also felt nice. As I was trying to decide what to do, I heard the sound of a throat clearing behind me.

Jenny squeaked and jumped back. I spun around. June stood with her arms crossed looking furious. I tried to explain, but I still couldn't speak. June stalked towards me. I sorta cringed out of the way but she grabbed my arm and smacked me hard on my bottom. Then she continued on to Jenny. Jenny was backing away slowly, but June caught up with her easily.

June took Jenny around the waist, bending her over so that Jenny was facing me while her bottom was within easy striking range of June's other hand. June pulled up the short skirt Jenny was wearing and started spanking. This wasn't like the single swat she'd given me, this was a full on spanking. Jenny's eyes were screwed shut, her teeth grit. June was stone-faced.

After a donze firm swats, June let Jenny up to stagger away, rubbing her bottom. "Get inside, both of you," June ordered.

I turned to go inside and felt June's small hand strike my bottom. I yelped and hurried. I sat on the couch and Jenny sat next to me. June stood in front of us, her lips pressed into a straight line and her arms crossed firmly.

"Well," she said. "You naughty, naughty, children. I can't... you two should not be doing such... things."

I considered speaking up in my defense, but thought it might ruin the game, so I kept silent. Besides I didn't want to do anything lest it make June angrier.

"Jenny, go up to your room." Jenny got up and hurried up the stairs. Juen took a deep breath, then fixed me with an odd sort of look. "Thom... why were you kissing Jenny? For real, not pretend." She didn't sound like she normally did when scolding or playing.

"Well... uh... we were supposed to be doing something naughty, right? I suppose this was Jenny's idea of something naughty." That was the best explanation I could some up with for what had happened so far.

June tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I see." Then she put her hands on her hips and her expression hardened. "All right bad boy." She took me by the arm and began leading me up the stairs. As we walked, she landed spanks to my backside. Clad as I was in my jeans, it did little more than to get me excited.

Then we were in June's room, where Jenny stood in the corner, her hands firmly clamped to her bottom. June sat on the bed and stood me next to her.

"Thom, you've been a bad boy, kissing behind the tree... I'm shocked." She didn't seem furious as she had earlier and despite myself I was relieved. I hadn't prepared myself for a real spanking today.

"Take down your jeans."

I unbuttoned my pants and let them drop to my feet, then I bent over June's lap. For a few moments, she rubbed my bottom, making my flesh break out into goose bumps. Then she started spanking They came fast, but not very hard. I kicked my feet and cried out in the spirit of the game. I had a hard time not smiling though. After a dozen or so, the spanks started to sting but I didn't complain beyond my regular sniffling. When June stopped, she rubbed my bottom soothingly.

"I'm so sorry I was bad, mama," I told her in my chastised little boy voice.

"It's okay baby," she replied.

I stood and pulled my jeans up as my excitement began to manifest. She pointed to the corner and I went.

"Come here, Jenny," now June sounded mad.

Walking to the corner, I raised my eyebrows. This was supposed to be a game, but June didn't seem to be taking it that way with Jenny. Jenny turned around slowly. Our eyes locked for a moment. Jenny looked scared, but she gave me the barest of grins. Rather than put my nose in the corner like a good little boy, I turned to watch.

June grabbed Jenny's arm and bent the little girl over her lap without further ado. She took Jenny'a panties down quickly and efficiently.

"You've been very, very bad, Jenny," June said.

June began to spank her cousin, slow but hard. There were pink outline sof June's hand on Jenny's bottom.

"You should know better than to do what you did."

Jenny's eyes were shut tight and tears leaked from the corners. Her teeth were grit and she was moaning high pitched throughout June's lecture. When the lecture stopped, the spanking quickened.

"Owie! Ow ow ow... I'm s-soooorryyy... Nooooooo..." Jenny wailed.

June ignored Jenny's crying, spanking the girl all over her bottom and up and down her thighs. I marveled at how quickly her bottom turned red. After a while, I have no idea how long, June stopped and stood Jenny up, then she went to her dresser and retrieved her paddle. Jenny started crying harder.

"No! Ju-ne I'm soorr- owie! Owwwww...."

June wielded her paddle like a pro.

I watched in stunned fascination as Jenny's bottom turned an angry red. When Jenny was limp and sobbing uncontrollably, June finally stopped. She made Jenny stand up and put her back in the corner.

"You stand there until I come to get you. Come on Thom." She took my wrist and lead me downstairs. At first I thought I was in for another spanking and could only follow in stunned silence. But June sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I sat close next to her. Her arms trembled faintly.

"Don't you think," I said after a while, "That you were a little hard on Jenny?"

June glared at me.

"It was only a game after all," I said.

"No." June didn't explain further.

Five minutes before June's mother was supposed to get home, June went upstairs to get Jenny. They were coming down the stairs as Mrs. Mason came in the door. As June greeted her mother, I looked discreetly as Jenny. Jenny was looking at me and smiled sheepishly.


	12. Close Calls

Jenny never did spank either June or me. We asked her if she wanted to, if she wanted to take the role of the parent, but she said she liked being the little girl. Jenny and I didn't kiss again either, and neither did we discuss it. When I tried to talk to June about it, she would frown and change the subject. So we spent the weeks of Jenny's visit spanking her. And then Jenny had to go home and it was just me and June again.

With school out, June and I didn't have the space to play our games. We were always at one house or the other where parents happened to be.

"Maybe if we were really quiet," June suggested.

I laughed. "Spankings aren't quiet."

"Well, maybe if you didn't cry like a baby," she said with a grin and a giggle.

It was early afternoon in mid July. June and I were at my house, up in my room, just watching television and hanging out. I was feeling rambunctious. There hadn't been a spanking since Jenny had left and I was feeling it. I dreamed of it. My hands ached for it. I could think of little else when June was around.

"Me?" I said. "What about you? You cry so loud I worry the neighbors will hear."

June stuck her tongue out at me. She was wearing tight shorts and I could see the outline of her panties through them. She was wearing a white t-shirt. She was lying on her stomach as we watched TV.

I reached out and smacked her on the bum playfully. June turned half over and grinned at me.

"Now, Thom," she said, "Your mother is here. And like you said, spankings aren't quiet."

I shrugged, "So what? We've spanked each other with mom here before. Besides you're the one who said we could do it if we were quiet."

I reached over and took her by her shoulder and her bottom and turned her back onto her stomach. She resisted only a little.

"Thom, I don't think..." she started.

Mom knocked on the door and poked her head in. "June dear," she said, "Your mom will be by in half an hour to pick you up."

June sat up quickly and I was glad I hadn't been touching her when mom had come in.

"Okay, thanks," June replied breathily.

Luckily mom didn't seem to have noticed and left, closing the door behind her.

"Guess I'd better get ready to go." June stood up and stretched her arms above her head causing her shorts to ride up and perfectly outline her bottom. This was just too much. I reached out and smacked her rear. June jumped away and squeaked, clenching her hands to her bum.

"Thom," she said indignantly. "We just almost got caught."

I just smiled and stood up. June backed away from me slowly and I followed, grinning like an idiot.

"Now Thom," June said, trying to sound reasonable, but she was grinning too, "What do you think you're doing?"

June had backed herself against the wall and I stood right up in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to have to spank you June," I replied.

"But why?" She sounded almost indigent.

Turning her around and grabbing her around the waist with my left arm and put my right hand down her shorts, pulling them to her feet. She was wearing bright red panties. June put her hands on the wall and bent over.

I smiled. "For fun,"

I didn't spank hard, just enough to sting her bottom.

"Oooohhh..." June moaned. She wiggled her bottom as I spanked it.

I spanked rapidly covering her bottom and upper thighs, turning them a light shade of pink. June continued to moan as I spanked her.

When I stopped, I began rubbing her bottom instead.

She looked over her shoulder at me, her eyes watery. She sniffled and smiled. I smiled in return, then put my hand into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down and started spanking again, were slightly harder than the last and quite quick, causing June to rock her hips back and forth in an insincere attempt to move her bottom out of spanking range.

And then we heard footsteps coming down the hall. June froze in panic and I grabbed her shorts and undies and pulled them up. June sat on the floor in front of the television and I sat on my bed just as mom knocked and entered. June's face was flushed but there was no sign of tears.

"We've had a change of plans kids," Mom said. "June, your mother has to work late tonight. So you'll be staying here for the evening."

Neither of us said anything.

Mom gave us a confused look.

"Are you kids okay?"

"Yeah," I responded perhaps a bit too quickly. June nodded.

"All right," said mom, but I don't think she was satisfied. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

"Ok," June and I said together.

Mom gave us another confused look and left.

June and I looked at each other. She smiled suddenly, here eyes bright.

"That was exciting."

I nodded.

June stood up and I noticed that when I'd pulled her shorts and underwear up I'd inadvertently ended up tucking her shirt into her panties and the red underwear was clearly visible. I wondered if mom had noticed.

I stood as well and gently setting her clothes right. She put her arms around me, putting one hand on my lower back and one on my bottom. I was suddenly quite nervous and could feel my body reacting. June either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am I met you Thom?" she asked me.

I smiled faintly and put my arms around her in a similar fashion. "Once or twice."

~*~

Mom called us down to dinner which consisted of spaghetti and meat balls with salad and warm bread. As we walked down the stairs I couldn't help but land a hefty spank to June's bottom. She squeaked and turned her bottom away from me and gave me a stern look.

"Not now," she whispered.

I noticed as we continued down the stairs that June's thighs were still slightly pink. I hoped my parents wouldn't notice. Fortunately, dinner went unremarkable.

After dinner, it was seven thirty and still light outside. June suggested we go into the back yard and play. Mom and Dad told us to play carefully and went to the living room to watch TV. We went outside and decided jumping on the trampoline would be the most fun.

As we bounced I noticed that June's shirt, which was untucked, had the tendency to flutter upward when she came down and so watching June jump became a great deal of fun. Then, when we landed at the same time, June reached out and landed a spank to my bottom.

"Naughty, naughty," she admonished, "No looking," and she deliberately tucked in her shirt. I flushed with embarrassment, but had the presence of mind to respond.

"You were showing off," I replied and reached out and to spank her one, but she twisted out of the way.

Suddenly a spanking version of tag began as we bounced around the trampoline trying to avoid each other. Several of our spanks landed off the mark striking back and thigh instead. The actual pain was minimal and more than made up for by the fun of it all.

Finally, June sorta tackled me and had me on my side where she immediately began to land rapid fire spanks to my short-clad bottom and bare thighs.

I struggled to my knees and wrapped her in a tackle before wrestling her face down as she squealed and laughed. Once she was on her tummy, I landed several spanks.

It was getting dark; I hadn't realized how dark. Taking a big chance, I grasped June's shorts and panties all in one and jerked them to her knees.

June gasped. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..."

June made little noises as I spanked, quickly, lightly, little pops that bounced off her bottom and into the night.

"June, Thom!" it was my father calling from the porch. "Time to come in, kids."

I stood up quickly, "Be right there dad," I responded.

Had he heard? Did he see?

But no, Dad said nothing further and went inside. June had pulled her clothes back into position and we walked toward the house looking at each and smiling. Again I noticed June's legs were pink from our game, I looked at my own and noticed a few pink spots as well.

"It's nine o'clock," Dad said, "time to get ready for bed." He didn't mention our pink thighs.

June and I went upstairs.

"I get the shower first," June declared as we hustled up the steps.

"Not if I get there first," I countered.

We each hurried into my room where our stuff was stored. June began stripping off her clothes and dug through her bag for a towel, but I was smarter. I simply grabbed a towel and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I shed my clothes in the bathroom and took my shower. After washing my hair I stepped out and dried off. I hadn't brought anything to change into so I wrapped a towel about myself and opened the door.

June was standing there in her robe, a towel draped over one arm. I grinned as I walked past her and she snatched my towel away and dropped it to the floor. I gasped and bent to pick it up. As I did, June spanked me hard on my wet bare bottom.

"Ow!" and I scurried into my room to June's snickering.

I dressed in my pajamas, rubbing my bottom. I was pulling up my pj bottoms when mom entered.

"Mom!" I protested.

Mom sighed and grinned, "Oh relax Thom. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

I blushed.

"Anyway," Mom continued, "I thought I heard you yell, are you okay?"

I tried not to look nervous, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Time to go to bed then," she kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Thom."

"Night, mom."

She went down to her and dad's room on the second floor and I heard them talking as they shut the door.

A couple of minutes later June finished her shower. She came into my room stark naked and still dripping wet. For a few moments all I could do was stare. She smiled at me.

"Mom said it's time to go to bed," I told her.

She stuck her lower lip out in a cute little pout. "Well ,I'm not tired."

That was all the encouragement I needed. "Come her bad girl," I said to her as I took her arm and led her to my bed where I sat down. "You're gonna have to be spanked."

I pulled her over my lap, her wet little body soaking my pajamas.

I didn't give much thought to keeping things quiet, I spanked fast, but not hard. All up and down June's bottom and thighs I spanked until she began kicking her little feet and her skin was bright pink. It was a play spanking, not very hard, but she was emitting high pitched moan and squirming around a lot.

I stopped when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

June stood quickly and wrapped her robe about herself just as mom came in.

"I told you to go to bed," Mom said, irritated.

"Uh..." I responded.

Mom stalked toward me and lifted me out of bed by the arm. Then she surprised me by smacking my bottom a few times.

"Go to sleep Thom."

I got under the covers and held my bottom, more stunned than chastised.

"Come along June," mom took June by the arm and led her out of my room. I was again surprised as I heard my mother smacking June's bottom a few times as she took the girl to the guest room.

~*~

As I was staring at the dark ceiling of my room, I heard the door open quietly and someone come in. I didn't have to look to know it was June. She climbed into bed with me, clad in her nightie.

"This is the most exciting spanking day we've ever had," she whispered to me. I nodded.

"I didn't think mom would spank us," I told her.

June snorted, "Hardly a spanking, you've given me harder." She smiled and I kissed her nose affectionately. "We should, be more careful most of the time though," June continued, "We could get caught."

I nodded. "You're probably right. It was fun though."

I curled on my side and June fit snugly into the crook of my body. Within moments, her breathing evened and she was asleep. I rested my hand on her bottom and soon joined her.


	13. Hiking Adventure

Summer moseyed along while June and I suppressed our desires to spank one another. The fear of being caught kept us from chancing any further close calls. It was still a couple of weeks before my birthday when my father told me that we'd be going camping and that the Masons would be coming with us.

I could hardly contain my excitement. I whooped for joy and skipped around the house

"Thought you might like that," my father said with a smile.

In two days, I was riding with my parents as we drove into the mountains. I had wanted to ride with June, either with my parents or hers, but had decided that, as much time as the two of us spent together, it might be a good idea to spend a little time apart, so the parents didn't get suspicious or anything. At the end of the two-hour drive, I was stircrazy. All I could think about was spanking and June.

For several minutes there was a great deal of unpacking and setting up. The site came furnished with a picnic table and brick grille and was suitably secluded by several tall trees. Two tents were set up, one for me, one for my parents. The Masons had a similar camp just a stone's throw away. The air was chill and clean and smelled of trees and damp earth.

Once things were set up, dad began preparing to cook on the grille, creating a fire that, in my opinion, was much too large to actually cook anything on. Mom and Mrs. Mason began talking about grown up things.

June and I approached our mothers.

"Hey mom?" I interrupted politely. "Would it be alright if June and I went for a hike?"

"So long as you don't wander too far," mom replied, "I don't see why it would be a problem." Mom looked to Mrs. Mason.

"Sure, have fun kids."

And with that, we were off. Despite the chill of the mountain air, we were dressed in shorts, me in baggy black shorts that went to my knees, and her in white jean shorts that stopped halfway down her thigh. We stuck to the trails mostly, deviating briefly to examine a particular group of flowers or courageous squirrel some such.

Presently we came upon a boulder and quickly decided to climb it. After about ten minutes of climbing, earning scraped knees and palms we were at the top and out of breath. We sat close together at the top of the rock, admiring the view. June put her arm around waist as we talked about school, friends, chores. We sat there until we began to get cold.

"I think we ought to head back now," June said to me.

I agreed and we made our way slowly down the boulder.

We were almost to the ground when a mischievous thought entered my mind. I hopped the last couple of feet. When I hit the ground I let out a startled yelp and tumbled before stopping, stomach down, and lay quite still.

"Thom?" June asked in a worried voice. I heard her thump to the ground and felt her kneel next to me. "Thom," she shook my shoulder lightly, "Are you alright?"

I couldn't help it. I began to laugh.

"You!" she yelled.

I laughed harder, curling on my side and clutching my stomach.

"You had me worried," she said angrily.

June spanked me before I realized what had happened—three solid whacks that left me stunned more than sore. My laughter trailed off, but a small smile still played about my lips. Her little mouth was drawn into a straight line and her pretty eyes narrowed. She was absolutely adorable when she looked at me like that. I tried to suppress my grin. I couldn't and a snicker escaped.

June's frown deepened.

"It's not funny." She grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me onto my stomach.

I didn't protest.

She spanked me hard and though the impact though my shorts and underwear was muted, I still squirmed.

"June, not so hard, it was only a joke."

She spanked me a few more times before letting me up. I stood and rubbed my bottom. The shadows were lengthening but couldn't hide my grin.

"Thom, that wasn't funny," June insisted.

I stepped close and kissed her forehead, before wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry."

June's frown faded. "Alright."

She took my hand and together we went back to camp. As we walked, she took the opportunity to smack me on the butt again quickly.

"But that still wasn't funny."

I broke into a fit of giggles.

Dinner was hamburgers: well done and lots of them. After dinner we sat around and watched the campfire and stared at the stars and breathed in the cool mountain air. June and I sat close together. And when it was time for bed, I had a hard time falling asleep, my bottom still tingling.


	14. Switching Games

I woke to daylight filtering through my tent. I could hear the adults milling about. As I was not required to wake, I lay in my blankets staring at the and slowly allowed myself to be drawn into the waking world.

Finally, I pulled on some light sweats and a t-shirt and went outside.

"Good morning Thom," my mother said. "I thought you were going to sleep all morning."

I gave her a hug and a kiss. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty. June's been waiting for you."

Breakfast was raisin bran and bacon not as badly burnt as I feared. When June saw that I was awake she sat next to me, anxiously waiting for me to finish. I was surprised to note that she was wearing a green dress that reached her mid thigh and long socks. She hadn't worn a dress for quite some time.

As soon as I was done, June grabbed my hand and led me off down another trail.

"Shouldn't we get permission first?" I asked.

"I already did," she told me.

June was smiling and enthusiastic and I almost had to jog to keep up with her. Rather than taking note of the nature around us, June seemed interested only on making space between us and our campsite. My cheeks began to flush and my heart to quicken. After some time she stopped and bent at a sapling under a tree, bending so that her bottom was outlined against her green skirt. She pulled off a branch from the sapling and began stripping it of its leaves and bark.

"Let's go off the trail a ways."

"Sure," I agreed.

We wandered through the woods, June working at her stick the whole way.

Finally, June stopped and turned to face me.

"Thom, have you ever wondered what it's like to get a switching?"

I swallowed hard and shook my head, my palms tingling.

June smiled nervously and swished her stick though the air a few times. It was thin and quite whippy.

"I wonder," she said, and she handed the switch she'd made.

I took it, feeling numb.

Then, in her best little girl voice, "I've been so very naughty daddy... I deserve a good hard switching. Would you give it to me?"

I almost asked it she was sure, but I knew she was. She wouldn't have asked if she wasn't sure. I looked around, nervously, but we were alone with the trees and birds and squirrels. The forest was quiet.

"All right, young lady." I made my voice a deep and strict as I could.

I sat on a conveniently fallen log and June bent over my lap, her hands on the ground, her toes barely touching on the other side. Slowly I reached down and lifted the hem of her dress, lying it on her back and exposing tight white panties. I considered taking them down as well but thought better of it. There was a chance someone might happen by and it was easier to let her dress fall into place than to pull up her panties. I did, however, take the waistband of her underwear and pull them up tight. Then, I pushed her long socks down to her knees.

I took a deep breath and flicked the switch though the air, getting a feel for it and the sound it made. I quickly realized that swinging the switch was much more about my wrist than my shoulder.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

I put my off hand on her back to steady myself, and flicked the switch against her bottom. The snap of wood on panties filled my chest to bursting.

"Aie." June bit off her cry. I could see the light red mark that was rose beneath her panties. I thought she might beg of right then, I almost wanted her to, but she just lay there, waiting for the next.

I brought the switch down again, putting another red line across her bottom. June gasped, and I tensed. But still, she did not stand, so I endeavored to give her the switching she'd asked for. I took my time, giving her ample chance to stand if she'd had enough.

Five more stripes I laid down her panty-clad bottom, the marks visible though her tight panties and on the sides of her cheeks where the undies didn't cover. They weren't parallel, but none of them crossed. June squirmed and groaned under her breath with each one.

Then, I landed the first on her thighs.

"Ouch!" June's yelp was lost to the woods.

I though we were done, but after she wiggled and cried for a while, she settled down, and I laid the switch against her thighs, then whipped it again.

"Ow! Ow, ow, owie..."

Again, I waited for her to get up. I waited so long that she looked at me over her shoulder, cheeks red.

"Is something wrong, Thom?"

I swallowed hard but shook my head.

Seven more times I switched her thighs all the way down to her knees, and each time June squirmed and yelped and cried, and I decided it was time to stop. I tossed the switch to the ground and rubbed her bottom. She cried for a while, before standing up, her dress falling into place. I stood as well and June immediately wrapped me in a hug.

A few more minutes later, June stopped crying and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. Then she went up on tiptoe and kissed my cheek.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

She nodded and pulled up her socks, covering the marks on her thighs.

"Perhaps we ought to go back to camp."

I nodded and quickly we headed back, hand in hand.


	15. Rainy Interlude

June sat gingerly on the hard wooden bench and fidgeted all though the lunch. I shot her knowing grins and she blushed and looked away.

As lunch was wrapping up, dark storm clouds began to roll in, quickly dousing the sunshine and gusting a chill breeze that set us all to shivering. June's parents retreated to their camper. My parents had already gone back to their tent to lie down, leaving me and June at the picnic table.

"Don't get caught in the storm, kids," Mrs. Mason said.

"Is it okay if I show Thom the books I brought while it rains?" June asked.

Her mother shrugged. "Sure."

That's when the rain started. We scrambled into her tent, just managing not to get soaked. We kicked off our shoes and closed the tent flap, leaving it open just enough to enjoy the smell of summer rain. As it got colder, we cuddled closely and wrapped up in June's blankets. June pulled her knees to her chest and rubbed absently at one thigh under the blankets. I put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me. We stared out into the rain.

"What was it like?" I asked.

June bit her lower lip lightly.

"It stung like crazy," she said finally. "It's the worst spanking I've ever got."

My heart fluttered.

"I'm sore from the top of my butt to my knees. It's sure not tingly like a play spanking and it's not really like getting a paddling either. It's just all around more."

She continued to stare into the rain, looking kinda far away and thoughtful.

"Do you wish you hadn't asked me?"

June turned her attention to me and smiled. "Nah. I wanted to know, and now I do."

"Do you want to give me a switching now?"

June shrugged. "Some day, maybe. When you're ready."

I couldn't help but sigh with relief. I loved that she knew I wasn't ready for that yet and I loved that she was willing to wait.

"That said, I'm still mad at you for that stupid prank yesterday."

I laughed. "Really? I already got spanked for that."

"Over your shorts. I hurt my hand more than your butt."

I laughed again. "But your parents are just over in the camper, what if..."

"Thomas! You get your bottom bared this instant or I'm going to get the paddle."

"You brought your paddle?"

"Of course I did."

"Where is it?"

"In my duffel with my books."

I got to my knees and clambered to the back of the tent where her duffel was and dug through it to find the paddle. I handed her the paddle and pulled my shorts and undies down while she grinned. June paddled my bottom under the cover of pounding rain and gently rumbling thunder.

The summer rain lulled us to sleep.

I woke when June's mother unzipped the tent. I was on my side, one arm around June's waist holding her close to me, our legs pressed firmly together. My bottom was sore from the thorough paddling. We were still wrapped in blankets. June sat up, the book she'd been reading aloud still in one hand. I joined her and stretched.

June's mom smiled. "Come on, you cuties. It's time for dinner.


	16. Carol and Sammy

The next day, our third and last day of camping, we all went on a hike to the lake, and that’s where we met Carol and Sammy. There were a few small groups of campers at the lake, some fishing, some boating, some swimming. Our moms decided to sit at one of the picnic tables and chat. Our dads decided to hike around the lake.

June and I were debating whether or not it was too cold to go get our swimsuits and jump in the lake when we were approached by a girl with her auburn hair in pigtails, another girl with glasses trailing in her wake.

“Hi. I’m Carol. This is my sister, Sammy.”

“Uh, it’s Samantha, actually.”

Carol was about to enter her sophomore year at highschool while Sammy was about to go into seventh grade, like us. We chatted for a bit about the campsite and hiking and where we were from and whatnot. Carol was so cool and mature and I think both June and I were in awe of her.

After a while, Carol said, “There’s some old ruins a little ways further up. I think it’s an old logger’s cabin. You guys want to see it?”

“Uh, actually, it was a trapper’s cabin. It says so in the brochure,” Sammy said.

Carol smiled fondly at her little sister and ruffled her hair. “You’re such a braniac, sis. So, what do you say, guys?”

“Yeah,” said June.

After making sure it was okay with our moms and letting Carol assure them she was a reponsible teenager, we followed them up the trail. Within moments the lake and its visitors were lost to us, the trail the only hint of a world outside the forest. The trail quickly narrowed and then seemed to disappeare altogether, but soon we got to the cabin, which wasn’t much more than a single room without a roof and only two of its walls.

I confess to being disappointed.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Carol asked casually.

“Togther?” I said.

“About a year and a half,” June said.

“Wow. That’s a long time for kids.”

June smiled. “I like to think we’re mature for our ages. Most of the time.” She elbowed me and I grinned.

“I guess so,” Carol said. “How mature I wonder. Have you kissed?”

I blinked at the girl, uncomfortable at the questioning.

“Yes,” June said without hesitation but with a hint of challenge.

Carol smiled. “Done anything else?”

My heart began to hammer. What did this girl want with us? Why had she brought us here?

“Any… bare-bottom sort of games?” Carol persisted.

That sent my heart to sprinting. I felt weak in the knees. She must have seen us either at the boulder or, more likely, at the switching. We were caught and now she was going to threaten to tell on us.

Sammy sighed explosively and I jumped. I’d forgotten about Carol’s bespectacled little sister.

“You’re playing too coy,” Sammy said. “You’re going to scare them off.”

“What are you getting at?” I demanded. I was proud of how authoritative my voice sounded. I certainly didn’t feel like the one in authority.

Carol blushed and looked away from us. “Well, truth is, we… we saw you yesterday. Thom, we saw you spanking June on her bare butt.”

“Uh, actually, it was a switching. To be technical,” Sammy said.

“Well if we’re being technical,” June said, her voice firm, “my butt wasn’t bare.”

My eyes went wider than my face. I hadn’t expected June to admit to our games. I didn’t know what to do. Should we play it off like we didn’t care if they knew? Should we storm off like we were insulted?

“What of it?” June said.

Carol and Sammy looked at each other.

“Well,” said Carol. “We, uh… we’re kinda interested in spanking too.”

June and I looked at each other.

“You brought us up here to tell us that?” I asked.

Carol shrugged. “Well, you see, we’ve tried, you know, sorta spanking each other, but…”

“We’re both subbies,” Sammy said bluntly. “At least, I think that’s the word. It just doesn’t work. And we haven’t found anyone we might ask to, you know, spank us, who we trust.”

“Oh.” I said.

“So we were wondering,” Carol said, “If you’d… maybe consider… at least talking about…”

“We want you to spank us, Thom,” Sammy saiammy s you to spank us, Thom,"..t?""d.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I simply could not believe what was happening. I’d grown comfortable talking with June about spanking, but only with June. This whole conversation was spiking my anxiety. I wanted nothing more than to flee that decripet cabin and forget the whole thing.

But June said, “What do you think, Thom?”

“What do I think? I think this is nuts. There are people just a short walk away, including our parents, and we don’t know these girls. If we agreed, we’d be heard if nothing else.”

“Uh, actually this spot is secluded. People hardly ever come up here and the trees muffle sound,” Sammy said.

I shot her a look and she blushed and looked away. She was cute in her way, her large spectacles hiding cute dimples, her auburn hair pixy cut. The way she blushed made me itch to spank her, but I shook my head.

“Come on, Thom, it’ll be exciting,” June said. She was grinning at me, her cheeks flushed. “It’ll be like when Jenny played with us, remember that?”

I blinked at her, surprised.

June turned to the other girls. “So, you want to know what a real spanking is like?” She planted her fists on her hips and fixed them with a look I knew was stern. Despite her small size, June knew how to loom.

“Um, yes?” Carol said.

“Affirmative,” Sammy said.

June looked back at me, her eyes bright buut questioning.

I took a deep breath and swallowed my reservations. “You sure about this?”

June nodded.

“All right.”

June’s grin split the tension. “All right, ladies. Here’s what I think. I think you two have been awfully naughty. If nothing else, you lead us up here under false pretenses. I think you two need a good, hard, bare-bottomed spanking. Am I right?”

Carol blushed, biting her lower lip, and nodded. Sammy took a deep breath and copied her older sister.

“Good. Now, Sammy, you’re smaller, so you’re with me. Carol, I think Thom can handle you.”

There was an old wooden bench in the run-down cabin. It was old, but firm and sturdy. I sat at one end, June at the other. While I saw Sammy clamber over June’s lap in my periferial, my focuse was on Carol. She looked so mature, so grown up, but the way she bit her lip, the way she’d put her hair in pigtails, the way she hunched her shoulders, she could have been younger than me.

I held my hand out to her and she took it. I pulled her to my lap and she went over tentatively. She was taller than June, taller than me, and as she rested her palms flat on the floor, her knees were bent.

I glanced at June and saw her pull Sammy’s skirt up, revealing bright white panties. Biting my tongue, I took hold of Carol’s skirt and pulled it up too. Carol’s panties were black.

“Oh, what are you doing?” Carol said, her voice high and plaintive, like a little girl.

“Like June said, you deserve a bare bottom spanking.”

In short order, I had Carol’s panties down, and I couldn’t help but notice that her bottom was wider than June’s, plumper too. Carol squirmed, and I put my left hand on her waist to hold her firmly.

June started. I knew from experience that she was a firm spanker, but her first swat to Sammy’s bare butt was mild. Sammy grunted. It was a good idea to start of gently. If I spanked Carol like I spanked June and she wasn’t ready for it, well she’d probably change her mind real quick about being spanked. So, I too spanked Carol mildly, two quick ones, one to either cheek. She squirmed and gasped. Soon, June and I fell into an easy rhythm. I took my cues from her: spanking only as fast and as hard as she did, increasing as she did.

But while I kept my pace to June’s, I kept my eyes on Carol’s naked bottom. She slid from her palms to her elbows, putting her on her tiptoes as her feet kicked involuntarily. Her bottom bounced voluptuously. And I just couldn’t help but notice her thick, venusian lips. I’d seen June’s, of course, but with Carol, older, mature Carol, it felt a little different.

Sammy began crying, and as though it were a cue, Carol followed her lead. I glanced at June who glanced at me. Her expression was hard, focused. She gave me a questioning look and I nodded. I gave Carol three good, hard swats and her cries turned keening. June did the same for Sammy who just cried harder.

And then we were done.

Carol and Sammy stood and rubbed their bottoms under their skirts in identical fashion. After several moments of soothing their spanked bottoms and stemming their tears, the sisters looked at us. Sammy suddenly hugged June hard, crying into her shoulder. Carol smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

Some time later, we hiked back to the lake.


	17. Remember the Begining

We couldn’t stop talking about it. It seemed unreal. Carol and Sammy had taken a huge risk, as had June and I, but a few weeks later, it was almost like it hadn’t happened.

The summer passed lazily from that point. For my thirteenth birthday, June gave me a new video game and later, when no one was around, a birthday spanking in my birthday suit. June and I entered the seventh grade that fall. With the start of the school year, we again had time after school in which to play our spanking games without fear of discovery.

It was a Monday in mid September. All through the school day I found myself staring at June instead of paying attention. I’m a good student and normally I can pay attention to the lessons despite June’s allure, but on that day there seemed no hope.

June had begun changing. She’d gone through a growth spurt and though she was still shorter than me, it wasn’t by very much anymore. And she’d begun developing mature of anatomical features. I recalled looking as much as I could at Carol a couple of months before and wondered if that’s how June would end up looking. By the time lunch rolled around, I was feeling quite… playful.

June and I walked to the cafeteria, near the back of the group of students. Suddenly, I felt a light pat to my bottom.

“Thom, let’s go…” and she nodded her head off to the outside area reserved for the outdoor period after lunch. It wasn’t really recess as elementary school had recess, but it was some time to spend releasing energy.

June and I went that way with a few other students who had brought their own lunch instead of going to the cafeteria.

“Do you remember the first time we ever spanked each other?” June asked.

I smiled. “Yeah, it was at school.”

June grinned at me. We were standing out in the field away from everyone else. “I was thinking,” she said, “since we didn’t play yesterday, or the day before… Maybe if we went and found an empty bathroom…”

My eyes widened. “You’re kidding. We’ll get caught.”

“Aw c’mon, Thom,” she wheedled. “It’ll be exciting. You know you want to.”

And that was something I could not deny. I smiled at her. “All right.”

June and I went back into the building and snuck to the seventh grade wing. We really weren’t supposed to be in here at that time because there were no teachers present, there were all watching the students at lunch. We got to the restrooms and a quick discussion took us into the girls’ bathroom, as we’d used the boys’ the first time.

Once June had determined the restroom to be empty, we entered and ensconced ourselves in one of the stalls. We’d had grown since our first spanking foray and the little area was rather crowded. I sat down on the stool and June moved to my side, but as she tried to bend over my lap, we found that there simply wasn’t enough room for her to do so comfortably.

I was about to call the whole thing off when June instead put her hands on the wall and bent at the waist.

“You can spank me like this,” she said with a smile. I couldn’t help but smile in return.

I took hold of June’s short and panties by their waistband and pulled them to her knees.

I didn’t spank very hard, we were still at school and I didn’t want anyone to heare us. June squirmed and bit her lip. After several swats more, I pulled up her shorts and panties and we switched places.

I bent forward, resting my hands on the wall as June had. June took her time in unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down with my briefs.

June swatted me lightly at first, little stinging smacks that quickly got me excited, but she built moment with each spank, getting louder and harder. I squirmed not just fromt the sting, but from the sound. They weren’t punishment spanks, but still they were loud.

Finally, I stood and put my hands back to cover my bottom.

“June,” I hissed, “You’ll get us into trouble.”

June looked slightly abashed and her cheeks colored in embarrassment.

I pulled up my briefs and jeans and we were about to exit the stall when the door opened and voices could be heard. Three girls entered the bathroom. June and I froze.

“They probably snuck away and are kissing,” said one girl, Theresa Nelson.

The girls giggled.

“They’re such a cute couple,” added Daniel.

A couple of the sinks were turned on and the sound of running water filled the room.

“Well,” said the third girl, Kelly, June’s long time friend, “June better show up before lunch is over. She promised to help with my homework.”

The girls chatted as the dried their hand and left. June and I looked at each other nervously. Then she smiled. “Did you here that Thom?” she whispered, “They think we’re a couple.”

I smiled back, “They think we’re a cute couple.” I laughed quietly, “If only they knew what we’re really doing.”

June checked to make sure the coast was clear and we made our way back out to the fields which had plenty of kids on them now. Theresa, Daniel and Kelly giggled at us as we made our appearance. June went to help with homework and I went to play soccer with a couple of my buddies, pretending we hadn’t noticed them noticing.


	18. Forestalled Awakening

The week passed with June and I playing after school. They were all play spankings, nothing hard. I was spanked by 'mommy' for getting bad grades and misbehaving and making faces, while June was spanked for much the same by 'daddy'.

My father went on a business trip on Thursday afternoon and wasn't supposed to be back until Friday evening. June's mother had to work late on Friday evening, therefore, June and I ended up at my hose Friday afternoon. My mother wouldn't be home until around four o'clock.

After school, June and I went up to my room on the third floor to drop off our stuff. Then we went back down to the kitchen and made a couple of snacks. After eating, it was time to play.

June took the initiative as she so often did. She took out a deck of cards and began shuffling.

"Do you know how to play poker, Thom?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

June taught me the basics of the game and as she did so, I got kinda fidgety. This isn't the sort of game I'd had in mind for the afternoon. Once I knew the hierarchy of the hands, June introduced the twist.

"Now... we're gonna play a little known version. First, who ever loses a hand, has to take off one piece of clothing," June started. "If someone loses two hands in a row, they get two spanks as well as having to remove another piece. For every hand in a row they lose after that, they get a cumulative two spanks. So if you were to lose four hands in a row, your second would get you two spanks, the third would get you four spanks, and the fourth would mean six spanks. Understand?"

I nodded. I should have known she was leading us to a spanking game.

We took off our shoes and sat at the coffee table. June shuffled the cards and dealt out five. "One more thing, and it's most important part." June grinned. "Whoever ends up without any clothes, gets a real spanking from the winner."

The first hand I lost and removed my right sock. The second hand, I had two aces, but June managed a full house. I took off my other sock and bent over, allowing June to land two smacks to my jean clad bottom. She didn't hold back and the spanks stung despite the denim.

The third hand I knew I was gonna lose from the start. I had a seven high and managed to scrape a pair of threes together after discarding. June held two kings. I took off my shirt and again bent over. June smacked me four times. She giggled and I shot her a mock scowl. I shivered sitting there shirtless as June dealt out another hand. Predictably, I lost again. Peripherally I wondered where June had gotten so good at poker. My jeans came off and, standing in only my underwear, I received six solid swats. My butt stung and my groing stirred

It was only the fifth hand and already I had almost lost completely. I looked at my cards and almost smiled. I was holding two Kings and three Jacks. A high full house. June raised an eyebrow when I didn't discard any and took three herself. My grin split my face as I showed my hand.

"Looks like I finally win one," I declared.

June just shook her head and smiled. She turned her cards over one by one. A three of clubs, a four of clubs, a five of clubs and six of clubs and a seven of clubs. Straight flush. I'd lost again. I sighed and grumbled about stacked decks. I didn't know how, but I was sure June was cheating.

Ever since spanking Carol, since seeing her naked labia, I'd become more self-conscious about being naked around June. We'd spanked each other bare in the bathroom; she'd seen me and I'd seen her. We'd spanked each other since then, sometimes bare. Even so, as I slipped my underwear off, I blushed. It felt different now. More.

June patted her lap, grinning at me. I bent over quickly before my groin could harden fully.

"It's dangerous to gamble, Thom," she told me and she rubbed my naked bottom. "Though winning does have its rewards."

It wasn't quite a play spanking, but neither was it punishment. I tensed my legs, and balled my fists and squeezed my eyes shut tight. It wasn't a long spanking, but by the time June let me up, I was breathing hard.

I stood, rubbing my spanked bottom and breathing through my teeth. When I opened my eyes, June was staring at me. Specifically at my erection. I blushed and got dressed hurridly.

June handed me the deck.

"You're turn to deal."

I glanced at the clock. It was only three fifteen. Plenty of time before mom would be home.

Strangely enough, I won the first two hands, depriving June of her socks and allowing me to deliver a sharp two spanks to her jean shorts. I considered spanking her thighs, but decided that'd be unfair.

June won the third hand and I lost a sock, but I won the fourth. June looked to be thinking for a moment, then took off her shirt. I stared in surprise, June was wearing a bra. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, but she sat there calmly.

"Aren't you going to deal, Thom?"

I nodded, and didn't say anything about the bra. The next two hands went to June, so I removed my other sock then my shirt and I stood up to receive my two swats for losing two hands in a row. Then I lost again. I slipped off my pants.

That's when it happened.

I was bending over, my hands resting on the arm of the couch, shirtless. June was standing in her shorts and bra. The first smack was delivered, and as the second arrived, the door opened.

June and I whirled around to see her mother and mine standing in the doorway eyes wide, mouths agape.

"What is this?!" my mother exploded.

"What are you doing here?" June blurted. I cringed.

They came into the room, noting the discarded clothing and the playing cards on the coffee table.

"Get dressed," my mother snapped.

June and I quickly got into our clothes.

"You think spanking is a game?" my mother demanded. I'd hoped that perhaps she'd missed the part where June smacked my butt, but unfortunately I'd been wrong. Neither of us replied.

My mother looked at Mrs. Mason.

"We need to have a talk," Mrs. Mason said. My mother nodded.

"Both of you, upstairs. Now."

June and I hurried up the stairs. We sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry, Thom," June whispered.

"What for?" I whispered back.

"It's my fault," she began crying, and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"No June, this isn't your fault. We always knew we might be caught. We've been lucky."

June took several deep breaths and stopped crying. It didn't occur to me until later that what my mother might have meant was that I was to go to my room and June to the guest room she used when staying the night.

About twenty minutes later, mom and Mrs. Mason came up in. June grabbed my hand.

My mother spoke gently but firmly. "Kids, we understand you're getting to that age where you're curious about each... other. And you've been friends for a long time now. But... but you're too young. It's not appropriate. And, well, we've decided that we can't let this go by unpunished."

My mother looked at Mrs. Mason.

"For playing... playing naughty games, you'll each be grounded for the weekend. For spanking... that is... to teach you that spanking isn't a game, you will each get a real spanking right now."

June squeezed my hand.

My mother sat on my chair and held her hand out to me.

"Come here, Thomas," she said sharply. I hopped up and did as I was told. I gasped as my mother grabbed my wriste and pulled me down over her lap. She pulled my jeans down and my briefs soon followed.

I was shocked by the first spank. It wasn't mine. I turned my head to see that Mrs. Mason was sitting on my bed, June over her lap, bottom bare and pinkining. June squeaked.

Then my spanking started.

The sounds of hands smacking bottoms filled the room and I quickly lost count. June yelped and cried. She sounded hurt and scared and I couldn't help but cry in sympathy. It wasn't the hardest spanking I'd ever had, in fact it fell far short, but in a way it hurt more.

When it was done, mom pulled me to my feet. June's mom pulled her from the room before I could say goodbye. Mom grabbed me by the arms, just above my elbows.

"You're not ready for this. Understand?"

I sniffled and blinked away tears.

"She shouldn't be hitting you, Thomas, and you shouldn't be hitting her. Understand?"

I nodded.


	19. A Awkward Conversation

For the next three weeks, I saw little of June. She didn’t sit next to me on the bus and avoided me at school. We were no longer allowed to stay at each other’s house without supervision so there was no time after school either. The gossip around school was that the cutest couple in the seventh grade had broken up. I was in a perpetual funk, but tried to hide it. I put on a smiling face to my parents, friends, and teachers.

It was mid October, with the sky grey more often than blue and the leaves orange and red and brown. My parents planned to go out this particular Friday evening. Normally, that would mean I was spending the evening with June, but not this time.

“We think you need some time apart,” my father had told me.

I didn’t tell him that we barely spoke to each other anymore.

The evening was too cool to be outside comfortably, so I was sitting in my room, doing homework when my mother knocked on the doorframe. “Thom, you’re babysitter’s here,” she told me.

I looked up, surprised. I hadn’t really thought about having a sitter. I was thirteen after all. But there was no use arguing and it didn’t really matter to me anyway. I nodded and went downstairs with her.

“Honey, I know you wanted to go to June’s this evening, but your father and I…” she paused. 

“I understand mom. It’s okay.” Apparently, I hadn’t hidden my mood so well after all, but she dropped it. It was for the best, I figured. She wouldn’t understand my and June’s mutual fascination with spanking and being spanked. It just wouldn’t happen.

In the living room, dad spoke with a teenaged girl. She was tall and dark with widly curly hair. She was dressed in jeans and a pink sweater.

She looked at me as I came down the staris, and her eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she smiled at me and waved.

“I’m Margot.”

“Thom.”

Mom and dad were on their way, and I showed Margot to the living room and the kitchen. I got us out a couple of sodas even as the doorbell rang, heralding the pizza my parents had ordered us.

“We’ve got one veggie and one pepporini,” I said.

“Excellent,” said Margot.

With pizza and sodas, we went to the living room. All I really wanted to do was go to my room and sulk, but that’d be rude and I’m sure Margot would have told my parents and then I’d have had to come up with an explaination. So, instead, I asked Margot what she wanted to watch. We found a movie I’d never heard of and made small talk for a while.

“So, Thom. How old are you?”

I set down my soda. “Thirteen.”

“Ah. It’s just… I thought you’d be ten or so. Isn’t thirteen a little old to need a babysitter?”

I nodded.

“So…”

On the one hand, it was none of her business. On the other, I needed to talk to someone and I was probably never going to see Margot again, so I figured, what the heck?

“I got into some trouble a little while ago. My parents are just being cautious.”

“What kind of trouble?” She grinned at me.

Despite myself, I grinned back.

“My girlfriend and I got caught playing strip poker. She was spanking me when our moms walked in.”

I knew a modicum of satisfaction as Margot’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. I sipped at my soda.

Margot pushed my shoulder. “You’re lying.”

I shrugged. “You don’t have to believe me.”

“You mean you’re serious?”

“Why would I lie to you?”

“Well… but why was she spanking you?”

“Because that was the game. We like spanking each other.”

Being honest about my interest in spanking, about my games with June, was terrifying and freeing, wonderful and horrible. I never really wanted to share my fascination with anyone other than June, but I also feared the secret. Telling Margot lifted a weight from my chest.

Margot whistled. “You’re a little young to be kinky, Thommy.”

“So, I’m too old for a babysitter, but too young to be kinky?”

Margot blushed and looked away. She focused on a slice of peperonni pizza. She finished her root beer. I ate the crust of my pizza.

“I’m just… surprised. How did this start?”

So I told her about meeting June in the fifth grade and our first little adventure. “And it just sort of grew from there. We started spanking each other harder, we bought each other paddles, we’ve even met a few others who joined our games for a while.”

“Did you ever… you know… do it?”

I blushed and shook my head. “I don’t think… I mean… I kind of want to, but…”

She nodded. “I know what you mean.”

That surprised me. “You haven’t…”

It was her turn to blush. “I know a lot of my friends have, but I’m just not really interested in guys and the thought of letting one…”

“So, does that mean you’re…”

Margot looked at me sharply. “What?”

“You said you’re not interested in guys. Are you interested in girls?”

She crossed her arms. “That’s none of your business.”

“All right.”

We ate pizza and watched the movie for a while. When our sodas were empty, I took our glasses into the kitchen and refilled them with ice before grabbing another couple root beers. When I returned to the living room, Margot was looking at me, thoughtfully.

“You know, Thommy, you’re a lot more mature than guys my age.”

“How so?”

“They’re all about bragging and showing off. But you, you don’t have to show off. You’re just… confident, I guess.”

I didn’t feel confident.

“And to answer your other question, yeah. I like girls. But I still haven’t… you know.”

“Do you have a crush?”

She blushed and swatted at me with a pillow. But her swat went wide and struck our glasses of ice and soda which drenched the coffee table, the pizza and us. We looked at each other, wide-eyed. Then I laughed and Margot joined me and we spent several minutes sopping up the mess with towels and dishrags. The pizza was done for, so we threw it away. Then I hauled the towles to the laundry room. Margot followed me.

“I’m really sorry, Thom.”

I shrugged “Don’t worry about it. It was an accident.”

“I guess you’ll want to spank me now?” she giggled.

I blushed and nodded. I really did want to spank her. I wanted to unbutton her jeans and pull them to her knees, to bend her over my lap and pull down her panties, to smack her bottom until… I cleared my throat and tossed the towels in the washer, then peeled off my soda-soaked t-shirt and tossed it in.

“I don’t suppose you’ve got a shirt I can borrow?” Margot asked. “Mine’s soaked too.”

“Sure. You want to put yours in the laundry while I run upstairs?”

“Thanks, Thom.”

And as I left the laundry room, before I could think better of it, I smacked Margot’s backside. Her jeans were tight, but I knew my little swat couldn’t have done more than sting a moment. Margot jumped and yelped.

I sprinted up staris.

It didn’t take long to find a couple of large shirts and hurry back down where Margot met me in the living room. She was bare from the waist up but for a bra that matched her dark skin.

I admit it. I stared. But just for a moment before I tossed her a shirt.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Sure.”

I’d gotten her a plain black t-shirt that was oversized on me and fit her like a poncho. She pulled it over her head and shook out her wildly curly hair.

“Well,” I said, my heart thudding, “What now?”

She put her fists on her hips. “I’m not your girlfriend, Thommy.”

I bit my tongue and nodded. “I know. I thought you said…”

Margot shook her head, her hair bouncing. “I guess I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry Thom, that wasn’t an invitation.”

I could have kicked myself. She’d been kidding. Of course she had.

“I’m sorry. I should have realized.”

“No, it’s all right. You didn’t mean any harm, and I should have teased you after what you shared with me. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Me too.”

We went back to the living room and watched the end of the movie. Margot told me what it was like being a sophomore in high school. When the washer was done, we put Margot’s shirt in the dryer by itself so it’d be dry by the time my parents returned.

While we flipped through channels, looking for something to watch, I said, “Are you going to tell my parents?”

Margot shook her head. “So long as you don’t tell them I made a mess of your living room. I don’t need to go home and get a real spanking from my momma.”

I smiled. “Your mom still spanks you?”

She pushed me by my shoulder. “Mind your own business, Thommy.”


	20. Swatting Kelly

It was late November and snow fell lazily to the frozen ground. It had been over two months since I had spanked June, my girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend as was word around school. I sighed as I stared out the window, paying no attention to my 7th grade French class. At least I didn’t share the class with June. That way I didn’t have to endure her ignoring me.

A couple minutes later, the teacher stopped the lesson and asked for us to pair up and work on the book assignment. I blinked my eyes to wake up and looked around for Kevin, my usual partner in French class. But Kevin was nowhere to be seen. As I had just been napping with my eyes open, I wasn’t able to think quick enough to figure something out. That was when Kelly sat down next to me.

Brown-haired, brown-eyed Kelly, one of June’s oldest friends. We’d met of course, and I liked her well enough, but we weren’t best buddies by any stretch, so I was surprised when she asked if I’d work with her.

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Thom. Jerry always wants to work with me, and he’s way creepy.”

Kelly smiled and we got to work. The work was as boring as the lesson had been. Conjugating verbs and translating sentences like, ‘The pig is in the park.” I was pretty good at this sort of thing and so was Kelly, so we breezed through the work, unlike when I had to explain everything to Kevin.

It didn’t take long for me to notice how pretty Kelly was. She was dressed in black jeans and pink socks, her snow boots taken off at the door. She also had on a faded black t-shirt with a white sweater draped over the back of her chair. I felt a pang of guilt at noticing.

Kelly and I had reached a lull in our work. There was a particular phrase where the endings didn’t seem to agree with each other. Kelly and I discussed it for a few minutes before she suggested asking some of the other students.

“Now wait a minute,” I protested. “We’re not supposed to do that unless everyone is having trouble with it.”

“Oh Thom,” Kelly said dismissively, “It’s not that big a deal.”

“Kelly, that’s cheating.”

I tried to make my voice more serious. Kelly didn’t seem to notice. Instead, she leaned out of her chair to ask the next nearest group.

I always sat in the back of the room and since Kelly had come to sit next to me, that’s where we were working. Therefore, everyone in the room had their backs to us. When Kelly leaned out of her seat, it presented a jean-clad target, and before I could think better, I smacked it.

Kelly sat back down quickly, her question forgotten, and looked around the room. No one appeared to have noticed. She looked at me, her eyes wide. I returned the stare, my heart beating a mile a minute. What had I done? If it had been June, everything would be okay, but this wasn’t June. Only a month ago I’d smacked Margot without asking and been rebuked. I shouldn’t have done it. I never should even have touched Kelly without asking.

I would have given anything to be able to disappear at that moment.

Suddenly, Kelly giggled. “Okay Thom, we’ll do it your way.” She wiggled in her seat and we got back to work. My relief was monumental but I still felt like a heel.

After French class was lunch. Kelly and I went together. As we stood in the lunch line, the loud babble of the other students an incomprehensible sound, Kelly turned to look at me.

“So, you like smacking bottoms?” she whispered at me.

I blushed and looked away.

Kelly chortled. “I knew it. June told me everything about you except that. She hinted, but she never told.”

I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

“It’s okay, Thom. I kinda like it too. June spanked me sometimes.”

I remembered the time June had told me about Kelly’s dad spanking her, but she’d never told me she occasionally spanked Kelly herself.

“So Thom, whatever did happen between you and June?”

My response was immediate. I slapped her lightly on her bottom. “Ask me that again and you really will have a smacked bottom,” I whispered.

Kelly just giggled again, her hips wiggling. “Promise?”

I sighed. “I would rather not talk about it right now.”

Kelly nodded. “It’s okay.” And then she added in a whisper, “but you can keep smacking my bottom if you want to,” and winked.

I swallowed hard. I wasn’t sure what to do. On the one hand, I felt as though I was cheating on June. O the other, I had tried to talk to her. I had made the attempt to make things better. It had been two months.

Kelly and I sat together at lunch. I didn’t see June.

Before winter break was upon us, the whispers concerned with my personal life told me that I was dating Kelly now. When given the chance, the two of us maintained that we were just friends, but the gossipmongers aid otherwise. June was still unavailable for comment.

The last day of school before winter break Kelly and I sat in the empty classroom of one of our favorite teachers. Mrs. Darien had held after school tutoring in advanced algebra as a selection process for the high school level class offered the next semester. June had attended the after school sessions as well, but left as soon as they were over without looking at us.

Kelly and I had the room to ourselves.

“So, did you spank June a lot?”

I took a deep breath. “Well… she and I shared an interest you see.”

Kelly nodded. “Me too. I mean, I already told you about June…”

We shared a short, awkward laugh.

“She never told me,”I said.

Kelly nodded. “I asked her not to. I hope you understand.”

I nodded in return. Afterall, June hadn’t told Kelly about us so I couldn’t be mad about her not telling me about her and Kelly.

“But I really like play spankings,” she continued. “I just do… ya know?”

“Yeah.”

There was a sound out in the hallway and we jumped. Looking at each other, we decided without words to vacate the classroom though the door to the outside. Once in the cold December air we walked briskly to the wide field next to the parking lot where our parents would be soon to pick us up. Several other kids waited there as well scattered about in small groups. June was nowhere to be seen.

Then Kelly stopped by a large tree that provided a bit of seclusion.

“Would you give me one Thom?”

“What?” I asked stupidly.

“Just a quick playful one. Please?”

“You want a spanking?”

“Duh,” she replied condescendingly.

I glanced around. Our privacy was far from complete. “Are you sure? We might be caught.”

“Is that what happened between you and June?”

I swatted her mildly. She grunted and smiled. I swatted her again, just a bit harder, and the sound of the smack was lost to the wide field and cold air. She put her hand back, palm out, to cover her bottom, and I took her wrist in one hand and smacked her with the other, thrice in quick succession.

“Oh!” she squeaked. She giggled and her bottom wiggled

I took a deep breath and released her. She turned, cheeks flushed, smile wide. We looked around, but no one seemed to have noticed.

“Just in time,” Kelly said. “Daddy’s here.” She kissed me on the cheek and jogged away to an old pickup truck idling in the parking lot.


	21. Face to Face

Winter break was upon me in all its glorious freedom. I spent the time hanging out with my buddies in the park, barely surviving the pitched skirmishes involving snow balls and snow baths. I spent evenings in the snug den, warmed by the fireplace and the general good cheer provided by my family. Despite these distractions, my thoughts were dominated by the freckled vixen with bright brown eyes, Kelly Brooks and the sun haired, sky-eyed June Mason. I missed June, I really did, but I was no longer despondent about our breakup.

Kelly and I called each other often over the break, but we didn’t live close enough to each other to meet up easily and I didn’t think my parents would approve of me going over to a girl’s house. 

On Christmas day, I received lots of fun gifts from friends and family, but it was the envelope from June that surprised me. While my parents snuggled on the couch, slow and reverent Christmas music in the background, I opened the envelope.

My hands shook.

Inside was a standard, store-bought Christmas card. On the card was a small handwritten invitation to June’s birthday party on January 6th.

My eyes widened and my throat closed.

June had actively avoided me for months and now she was inviting me to her birthday? I was forcibly reminded of June’s previous birthday party. June had invited several of her friends from school, all of whom were female. It was boring until afterwards when we’d managed a few minutes along to give June a private little birthday spanking.

I wasn’t sure what to do.

“Is that June’s invitation to her party?” my mother asked me from the couch.

I nodded without speaking. I didn’t trust myself to do so without tremor.

“That’s nice, why don’t you go give her a call?”

I think my mother was trying to hint that it was okay for me to hang out with June again. How could I tell her June wasn’t speaking to me? How could I say I had found a new spanking partner in Kelly? I couldn’t of course. So I nodded again and went to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

My fingers dialed the number automatically. The phone rang three times before she picked it up. 

“Hello?”

“Hiya June.”

There was silence for a while. I thought for a moment she might have hung up on me. Just as I was about to speak again, she said, “Hi Thom.”

I cleared my throat. “I uh… I got your invitation.”

“Oh.” The way she said it wrenched my gut.

“I won’t come if you don’t want me to.”

Again the silence, it was interminable.

“No… No I would like to see you,” she said.

“Okay,” I replied.

“Okay.”

I took a deep breath. After a couple months of not speaking to each other, it was now supremely difficult.

“I gotta go,” she said.

“Okay. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Thom.”

I hung up slowly and tried not to think about it. The less I concentrated on it, the less I felt like I was going to pass out.

I sat on the couch while mom and dad decided it was time for a little Christmas brunch and began to bang around in the kitchen. I picked up a novel my grandmother had given me. I was engrossed in the book when my father stuck his head into the living room.

“Thom, it’s for you.”

I looked up. “Huh?”

“The phone, it’s for you.”

“Oh. I’ll get it in the den,” I told him. In the dim room, I picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hiya Thom,” it was Kelly.

“Hey Kelly,” I smiled.

“Did you get an invitation to June’s party?”

I cleared my throat, “Yeah.”

“Me too,” she said.

“Are you going?” I asked.

“Of course. June’s my best friend ya know.”

“Yeah.”

“So, I guess I’ll see ya there.”

“Yeah,” I nodded though she couldn’t see it. “But maybe I shouldn’t go. It’s going to be awkward.”

Kelly giggled. “Don’t worry about it Thom. She still likes you, otherwise she wouldn’t have given you an invitation.”

On January 6th, the sky was a clear and bright blue, the snow sparkled blindingly. At noon, I walked the short distance to her house. When I arrived, Kelly was already there. Mrs. Mason let me in with a smile and I joined them.

June looked at me shyly. “Hiya Thom.”

“Hi, June.”

“Glad you could make it.”

The three of us sat on the couch awkwardly.

“Is anyone else coming?” I asked. “Shelly or Hannah?”

June shook her head. “I just invited you two this year.”

Kelly nudged me and I looked at her. She gestured at Kelly and I shrugged. She gave me an exasperated look. “Aren’t you going to say anything else?” Kelly demanded.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Kelly threw her hands in the air. “Why are boys so dumb?” she looked at June. “What about you?”

“What about me?” June replied in a small voice.

Kelly stood and faced us. “That’s enough. You two need to talk about this.”

I looked up at Kelly but said nothing. June didn’t say anything either.

Kelly sighed exasperatedly. “If one of you doesn’t say something, I’m going to get really mad,” she threatened.

I’m not sure what this threat was supposed to accomplish exactly, but a moment or two later June spoke.

“I can’t believe you spanked her Thom,” she said.

“What?”

“I thought… I thought I was… Why didn’t you tell me you were spanking Kelly?”

A rush of anger flooded my chest. “I tried to talk to you. You’ve been avoiding me since… since we were caught. I wanted to know what you were thinking but you wouldn’t even look at me. Yes Kelly and I have… we’ve been hanging out a bit.”

I looked up at Kelly who nodded encouragingly.

“They said at school that we broke up and you wouldn’t talk to me.” I didn’t know what else to say, so I said nothing. Again there was silence. Kelly stood there, watching us. I went back to staring at my shoes.

June sniffled. “I’m sorry, Thom. I was scared.” It was a very small and pitiful voice. I didn’t know what to do next.

I didn’t say anything. I should have, but the silence stretched.

A few more awkward minutes later, Mrs. Mason came in, key’s clinking. “All right kids, we need to get going if we’re to get to the movie on time.”

My eyes teared up. I had to leave. I had to leave right then before I broke down. I stood and hurried for front door.

“Thom?” said Mrs. Mason.

“Thom wait,” said Kelly.

“I have to go home,” I replied without turning around.

“Thom, please…” said June.

I sprinted home, scrubbing away the tears before the cold January air could freeze them, before any could see.


	22. Pillow Fight

I went home and up to my room where I cried myself to sleep. My mother woke me up for dinner but I told her I wasn't feeling well and went back to sleep.

~*~

June and Kelly talked. They talked about me and about themselves. It was a heart to heart girl talk thing I don't think they could have done had I been around. They are my best friends in the whole world, but that's just the way it goes sometimes. Kelly stayed that night at June's.

It was late, they tell me, around eleven o'clock, when the pillow fight happened. June and Kelly were lying tummy-down on June's bed watching some movie or another. June was clad in a long white shirt and black panties while Kelly was wearing one of June's nightgowns and her own pink panties. June's the one who remembered that detail.

"Why didn't you tell me?" June asked suddenly

Kelly pursed her lips. "You didn't want me telling Thom about us, so why should I have told you about me and Thom?"

"I was your friend first," June replied.

Kelly shrugged. "I didn't think it was right for me to. You were snubbing Thom. I thought maybe you didn't want to talk to me either."

June nodded. "Maybe I didn't."

Suddenly, a pillow whomped June in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" June spluttered.

Kelly smiled winsomely. "Just for fun."

June gaped for only a moment. Then, she grabbed her own weapon and retaliated. Kelly was ready though. She leapt off the bed and out of the way, then swung at June's knees. June went after Kelly who laughed and ran around the room trying to get away from June's frenzied pillow attack. The two girls giggled madly, forgetting for a moment the serious talk.

June whapped Kelly upside the head and Kelly tumbled onto the bed, her nightgown riding up. June didn't hesitate. She smacked Kelly sharply on her half exposed bottom. Kelly yelped and jumped onto the bed. June dropped her pillow breathing hard.

"Kelly, I'm sorry," June said.

Kelly laughed. "What did you think I was doing?" She threw her pillow June who ducked aside. They looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"You want a spanking?" June asked.

"Duh, silly girl."

June chased Kelly around the room, but it didn't take long for June to catch her by an arm and push her down onto the bed. She slapped her friend's bottom quickly and sharply, holding her down with the other hand. Kelly squirmed and wiggled and squeaked at each smack. When she was done, June took a step away, tears on her cheeks.

Kelly stood and smiled at her. "What are you crying for?"

June shrugged.

"You're a silly girl sometimes, you know that?" Kelly said.

June shrugged again.

"And your spankings are weak-ass."

June gasped affronted.

Kelly turned and wiggled her butt. June smacked it, hard, and Kelly yelped. June grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the bed. Kelly struggled, but June managed to wrestle the girl over her lap. June lifted Kelly's nightgown over her waist and pulled down the pink panties. She smacked Kelly's bottom and thighs sharply, quickly, building the sting until it burned and Kelly gasped and breathed hard, trying to hold back the tears.

This time, when June was done, Kelly stayed over her lap for nearly a minute.

"You okay?" June asked.

"You never spanked me that hard before," Kelly said.

"Oh. Well... you asked for it."

"Meanie."

June smacked Kelly bottom lightly. "Watch it. I can spank lots harder."

"I look forward to it," Kelly said.


	23. Coming Together

It was a week later. I had barely spoken to Kelly and not at all to June. There was only a few days before school started up again so I was keen to enjoy my freedom while it lasted. That morning, I got a phone call from Kelly asking if I wanted to hang out at the mall with her. I was a little nervous, considering what had happened at Kelly's birthday, but I ignored that tremble of weakness.

Mom drove me to the mall around ten o'clock and dropped me off, saying that she'd be back at one to pick me up. Giving her a quick kiss goodbye, I hurried into the mall and toward the food court where Kelly said she'd meet me. It was crowded so it took me a while to find her. When I did, I threaded my way through the crowd to where she was sitting, sipping on a soda.

"Hiya," I greeted her as I sat down.

"Hey Thom," she replied with a smile.

I was about to ask her what she wanted to do, when another familiar voice spoke up.

"Thom?"

I turned around in my chair.

"June?"

"Kelly, you didn't tell me he was going to be here," June said.

I looked back at Kelly who smiled and shrugged. "Oh what a coincidence," she replied and giggled. I opened my mouth to say something. I was going to say how I didn't appreciate being manipulated. But then I stopped myself. I got out of my chair and stood before June. She wouldn't meet my eyes but looked at her feet instead.

"It's good to see you," I said.

"Uh... you too Thom."

The silence would have gotten uncomfortable if Kelly hadn't intervened. She grabbed my hand and June's and led us deeper into the mall. She set up a stream of chatter about nothing in particular and soon I found myself at ease. It seemed June did as well as she began to enter the conversation. They chatted amiably for a few minutes and I let their conversation wash over me. 

"Let's go in here," June said suddenly as we were passing a clothing store. I groaned, but the girls each took me by a hand and drug me in. My protests were mostly to uphold the male insistence that shopping for clothes is a nuisance. I didn't really mind going into the store with them. I watched as they sorted through the clothes and held various items up to themselves and looked in mirrors to examine the effect. I gave my opinion whether it was asked for or not. After awhile, they had amassed several outfits.

"Let's try them on," Kelly suggested to June.

"I really don't think I'll be buying any of these," said June.

"That's all right," Kelly replied, "We can model them for Thom."

I blushed and they giggled as they led the way to the dressing rooms where they sat me down in one of the cushy chairs and disappeared into the changing stalls.

I shook my head at all their giggling and waited for them to emerge. June emerged first in a ridiculous looking pink shirt that looked to be made out of plastic and bell bottom jeans with bright red high heels. I laughed, nearly falling out of my chair. June laughed as well and struck a pose which caused me to laugh even harder. A moment later, Kelly emerged in a short red skirt and an orange blouse with several ruffles.

All three of us laughed uncontrollably.

"Where," I gasped, "Where did you find that." I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied with a little grin.

They retreated to their dressing rooms and emerged a while later sporting outfits that were infinitely more realistic. For the next several minutes they showed off the clothes they liked and the ones they weren't sure they liked. There were some nice outfits in all of that, but in the end June still didn't want any enough to pay for them.

"You could always just steal it," Kelly suggested, her tone casual.

Stunned, I swatted her gently without thinking about it.. June's hand landed at the same time as mine and I looked at her. She frowned at Kelly who jumped away from us, hands on her bottom.

"It was just a joke," she protested.

"Oh," said June, she looked embarrassed.

"Geeze you guys," Kelly shook her head and giggled.

I nudged June as Kelly turned to finish putting her clothes away. June looked at me and smiled, giving me a small wink.

"I don't know, Kelly," I said.

She turned to look at me. "What?"

"I'm not sure we can let you off that easily. What do you think June?"

June smiled as she took Kelly by the arm. "I think you're right Thom. Stealing is very serious after all." She patted Kelly's bottom firmly.

"Oh!" Kelly exclaimed softly as June's hand met her bottom three more times. She giggled then and wiggled her bottom.

"I think," I said, as I took Kelly by the other arm and swatted her botto, "we need to teach Kelly a little lesson."

"Oh yes," agreed June as she pulled Kelly to the dressing rooms.

I looked around quickly and saw no one was in the vicinity.

We went down the short hallway and took the stall at the end. There was a small bench, a mirror on the door, and just enough room for us.

"Ohhh," Kelly squeaked, "Don't spank me, Daddy," she begged me in her little girl voice, "Mommy tell him not to spank me, please?" she turned to June for support

"That's enough of that," replied June.

She reached underneath Kelly's dress causing the girl to gasp in surprise and pulled down her pink cotton panties. I sat on the bench and took Kelly over my knee, with the mirror to my left so Kelly would be looking at her reflection the entire time. June took hold of the hem of Kelly's dress and slowly pulled it up over her bottom. Kelly shivered and I watched as her bare bottom broke out in goosepimples.

I slapped her bottom lightly a few times.

"Ohhh, Daddy no..." Kelly whispered.

Then June added her own spanks from where she stood on the other side. They were a bit harder than mine, less gentle slaps and more like the prelude to a real spanking

"No Mommy, I'm sorry," Kelly yelped at June's spanks.

Then we really got into it. There were no more gentle slaps. June and I began to spank Kelly for real. We got into a rhythm of alternating spanks all over Kelly's bottom turning it a light shade of pink.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..." Kelly squeaked at each spank, drumming her toes on the floor and gripping my left ankle.

Soon I lost count of how many we had given her but between the two of us. They hadn't been very hard spanks, but that many in a row could still build up quite a sting as was evident in Kelly's gasps and squeaks. Her bottom was quickly becoming a nice shade of red.

A noise caught our attention and we froze. My hand rested on Kelly's bottom and her warmth made me shiver. June's eyes were wide and she held her breath.

"No mommy, I'm sorry!" It was a little girl, a real little girl. Three firm slaps echoed in the short hallway outside the dressing rooms and the girl cried out.

"You threw a little temper tantrum and knocked down an entire display," a woman scolded to the sound of another slap and a cry of remorse from the little girl. The door of the stall next to us opened then closed again.

I helped Kelly to her feet, silently as we could. Kelly pulled up her panties. The three of use looked at each other with wide eyes. Then in silent agreement, we all stood upon the bench and stretched to our tippy toes so as to peer over the wall and into the next stall. The mother had her daughter in front of her, scolding her firmly. The girl cried, both hands on her bottom.

My heart hammered as I watched the scene unfold. From the mother's scolding, the girl had been very much a brat and had caused damage the mother would have to pay for. The mother took the girl over her knee and lifted her dress up. The girl sobbed loudly.

June stood to my right. As the mother lowered the girl's panties, June clasped my hand and held tight. After the first spank, Kelly, on my left, took my other hand.

There were ten spanks in all. Not including the four earlier. The girl's bottom hardly showed any sign of having been punished, though she cried heavily. The mother pulled the girl's panties up and lifted her into her arms.

"Are you going to be good now?" the mother asked.

"Yes mommy," the girl cried.

Soon after, they left and the three of us stepped down from the bench. We looked at each other with wide eyes and solemn expressions.

Several minutes later, we were back in the food court. I had a piece of pizza in front of me getting cold. June and Kelly were ate mechanically. We were quiet, absorbed in our thoughts. Finally, I shook my head, took a huge bite of my pizza and washed it down with a swig of soda.

"Didn't expect that," I said.

Kelly and June both grinned ruefully.

"No kidding," said Kelly. "And did you see the mess that girl made?"

I had. Walking out of the store, it was hard to miss the display of makeup products scattered over the floor.

"The girl was a pretty big baby," June added. "She barely got spanked at all."

Kelly nodded emphatically. "I got more than she did and I didn't make as big a fuss."

We all giggled.

At two minutes 'til one, I sat on a bench by the doors where my mother would soon be to pick me up. June's mother wouldn't be there to pick up the girls for another half an hour.

"I'll see you in a couple of days," I told them.

"It was good to see you Thom," Kelly said and she hugged me. I hugged back and patted her bottom lightly. She giggled. Then she let go and I looked at June.

June met my gaze with her brilliant blue eyes. Then she smiled.

"I'll see you later Thom."

I put my arms around her shoulders and she returned the hug hard enough to make me short of breath.

"See you later June."

I kissed her forehead. 

She kissed my cheek.


	24. Stormy Incident

June and I were friends again.

Winter slid into spring and with it, I was reborn. The sadness that had weighed upon me with greater import than I had understood, lifted, and I felt brand new.

With the end of winter break, June and Kelly and I were practically inseparable at school. After school, June and I still weren't allowed to be alone together, so spankings were limited to hurried affairs of stolen time or quick swats when no one was looking. Thoroughly dissatisfying, these not quite spankings were almost worse than nothing at all because they teased us, reminding us of what a real spanking could be like.

Finally, in early April, during a dark, rainy Saturday, we three found time alone.

We were at Kelly's dad's house, studying math and preparing for a project we were to present next Tuesday. Kelly's dad was nice enough, but kind of distant. I tried not to think about the story June had told me about him. He barely looked at me or June when we came in and he didn't speak much even to his daughter. He sat in the living room watching soccer and left the three of us to our own devices. Around noon, he knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"I'm goin' down to the bar to meet the guys," he told us.

We all looked up at him.

Kelly nodded. "Okay, dad."

Minutes later, we heard his truck pull way.

Alone at last, we looked at each other, silent. The rain beat upon the roof of the small house, splattered on the window of Kelly's bedroom.

My palm tingled, my breathing quickened. I licked my lips. June and Kelly looked at each other, communicating silently. At once, they turned to look at me, as though it had been planned.

I wanted to stand. I wanted to put my hands on my hips and fix the girls with a stern look. I wanted to say, "You two have been in need of a good spanking for a long time, and I'm going to give it to you. Now, bare your bottoms and bend over the bed."

And they did it.

June stood and pulled her skirt up just enough so she could slip her hands underneath, revealing a lot of leg. With some hip-wiggling, she pulled her panties down to her knees and let them drop to her feet so that she could step out of them. They were white panties with varied-colored circles and a pale blue waist band. She turned and laid over Kelly's bed, flipping up her skirt as she did so to bare her cute, round bottom.

At the same time, Kelly kicked off her sneakers without untying them. She unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them. They were tight about the hips and she had to do some hip-wiggling to get them down, revealing the tiniest set of panties I had ever seen, yellow elastic bands holding barely an inch of white cloth in front for modesty. She kicked off her jeans and joined June, bent over the bed. In back, the panties left her bottom completely bare but for a thin strap connecting to the waistband.

Surprised, I looked down at myself. I found I was standing, hands on hips. My voice rang in my ears and I realized I had actually said what I'd imagined saying, and the girls had done it with eager smiles, two bare and ready bottoms waiting to be reddened: June on the left, Kelly on the right.

I stepped up to June first and put my hand on her back. Through the cloth of her skirt and shirt, I felt her shiver. Goose bumps rose on her bottom and down her thighs. I patted her bottom gently a few times, the light slapping bringing a groan from June, a sigh from Kelly, and raising in me a peculiar hunger and tightness in my chest.

I spanked June once, twice, thrice, not hard, but enough to sting, to leave pink handprints on her pale bottom. June gasped and twitched, but did not cry out and when I paused, she pushed her bottom out a bit, inviting another. I took my hand from her back and she relaxed onto the bed.

I walked around the girls to Kelly's side. As I did I saw they held hands.

At Kelly's side, I put my hand on her back as I had June's. Kelly giggled breathlessly and wiggled a little. I realized then that I would be spanking Kelly left-handed, a situation that was a little awkward for me. I considered asking her to move so I could spank her right handed, but remembered they were holding hands and I didn't want to come between them.

There was no reason, I told myself, I couldn't spank just as proficiently left-handed. Turns out, I was right.

I spanked Kelly as I had spanked June, not too hard, but enough to draw gasps from my freckled vixen. Three times I spanked her and she moaned breathily while the pink splotches arose. I paused then and she relaxed, as though she knew I was going to stop as I had with June. But the pause lasted only the moment and in the next, I resumed.

The unexpected spank brought a surprised yelp which led to more vocal moans than before as I delivered a total of ten, measured spanks. Her bottom was bright pink when I finished.

I walked back to June's side and saw Kelly had squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip gently. June, still holding Kelly's hand, looked over her shoulder to watch me, an anticipatory smile making her eyes shine.

I laid my hand gently across her bottom. I could feel the heat from her skin. Slowly, I slid my hand down her smooth swell of cheeks to the crease between bottom and thigh and let it linger over the place between, marveling at the heat. The feeling made me tingle all over, tightened my loins, and intensified the hunger resting in my chest.

Lightning flashed, lighting the room for a moment in bright light, drowning the overhead light of the room. It broke the spell June's warmth had cast and I remembered my task. I raised my hand high.

The thunder obscured the spank and June's resultant cry, but the tingle in my palm became a welcome sting and when I raised my hand, the print was red. I spanked her again and she bucked, pushing herself into the bed. I spanked harder and harder, reveling in the ache of my palm, in June's cries and wiggles, and in her ever so slight raising of her bottom when I paused just a little too long.

I forgot to keep count—maybe fifteen. I stopped when her bottom was splotchy red and my hand throbbed. Between breathy sobs, she whined her wordless disappointment.

I walked back to Kelly's side. June grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. Kelly was looking at me with apprehension, shifting from one foot to the other. Outside, the rain intensified and the clouds gathered such that it was dark, as though evening had come early.

"Thom," Kelly whispered, but the rain hid her voice and she had to clear her throat to try again. "Thom, please." She put her free hand over her bottom.

I took her wrist in my right hand and moved it gently out of the way, pinning it to her back. I rested my left on the space between bottom and thighs and smiled at the damp warmth.

"Please what?" I asked. I leaned over to better hear her response.

"I don't... I mean..." Lightning flashed again, further off this time, accompanied seconds later by grumbling thunder. Kelly waited for it to fade before continuing. "Are you going to spank me hard?"

I nodded.

She smiled, but her lip quavered. "I'm not sure..."

"If you don't want me to, say so now."

Kelly swallowed hard. She looked at June who looked at her with teary eyes. She looked back at me.

"Okay. Spank me hard. Really hard. Please?"

And I did. I showed no restraint as I spanked Kelly's bottom and thighs as hard as ever I had. Kelly screamed, a short, sharp scream. She cried out at each spank, she wiggled and squirmed, but I held her wrist pinned to her back and held her down and she couldn't escape, she was within my power and I used it to give her what she wanted. I turned her bottom a bright red.

When I stopped, I was uncertain for how long I'd spanked her. A thin sheen of sweat covered my forehead. Kelly's face was buried in the bed, her shoulders heaved as she sobbed. I looked at June, who was looking at me with big eyes.

After a few moments more, Kelly lifted herself up with her arms and looked at me. Her face was coated in sweat and tears. She swallowed. She smiled.

I smiled in return.

June touched her head to Kelly's shoulder and Kelly turned to face her so that June could see the content if pained smile. June smiled too, then looked at me before pushing her bottom out just a bit.

At June's side, I put my hand to her back again and, without hesitation, spanked her bottom. She squealed and pressed herself into the bed. I let myself be consumed by the spanking, let my arm rise and fall, not counting, just feeling it, letting my whole world narrow to the spanking. Her bottom turned red under my ministrations.

With the last spank, I took a step back and massaged my shoulder gently. June cried and gasped on the bed, but even as Kelly had, eventually, June stopped crying and looked at me, smiling with trembling lips. Laboriously, she stood and her skirt dropped into place, but not before exposing a great deal of thigh. Kelly stood also, her modesty preserved by only that narrow triangle of fabric. Both still shed tears, but both smiled serenely. They held hands.

I swallowed hard. Seeing them with tear-streaked cheeks, mussed hair, knowing the feel of their skin, the heat of their thighs, the red of their bottoms, I felt the hunger and tightness in my intensify and knew very soon my arousal would become painful.

I cleared my throat and felt my cheeks flush. "I uh... I need to go to the bathroom." And I hurried down the hall.

The bathroom was crowded with toilet and sink and shower. In moments, I bared myself, bringing a measure of relief, my erection no longer restricted. It didn't take long before I brought myself greater relief. I closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath. Thunder rumbled, muffled by the lack of windows in the bathroom.

I cleaned up and washed my hands and face and went back to Kelly's room, but I heard them whispering and paused in the hall.

"I definitely... went. Did you?" Kelly said.

There were a few moments of silence before June said, "Yes. Just when I thought it wouldn't happen..."

"I know," Kelly said as June trailed off. "It was... strange and..."

"Wonderful."

There were quiet for a while and Thom had just decided to enter as though he'd missed the conversation, when June spoke again.

"What about Thom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he..."

"Oh. Gosh, I sure hope so. He just got to look at us nearly naked and spank our bare butts. If that's not enough..."

June giggled. "Maybe that's why he went to the bathroom?"

I blushed to think that they knew why I had hurried away.

I entered then and they both jumped at my entrance, blushing.

"Are you two all right?" I asked.

"Sure," said Kelly. June nodded quickly.

"I didn't spank you too hard?" I pressed.

"It was lovely," June said.

"Perfect," Kelly added.

Lightning flashed nearby and we all jumped as the thunder crashed all around us. In fright and wonder, we held to each other as the storm intensified.


	25. Coach Mary

As the school year ended, Kelly joined a local swim team named the Seals. Kelly was a generally active person and enjoyed sports and the like, but she'd never been on a swim team before and was excited to try something new. And she convinced June do it with her. I was surprised at that as June wasn't usually excited by the prospect of athletic activity, which isn't to say she was sedentary, she just wasn't into the idea of sports.

At first I was jealous they had something they did together that didn't involve me, but I got over it pretty quickly. They had been friends before I'd met them and I didn't want to come between that.

So they had swim practice almost every day of the week and occasionally had swim meets on the weekends. And often I could be found at about three o'clock in the afternoon waiting at a particular picnic table in the park that butted against the local swimming pool, reading a book and awaiting my best friends. Waiting for them at the park, in addition to allowing me to see them as I walked them home, allowed me to see them in damp t-shirts and shorts over their swimsuits. Though I'd seen them in less, the sight never got old.

So it was that I found myself sitting in the park when the girls arrived.

"Thom! Oh my God you won't believe what happened!"

June and Kelly hurried toward me, pulling me from my book, hair damp, t-shirts and shorts sticking to one-piece swimsuits, smelling of chlorine, cheeks aflush.

"What?"

"Coach Mary spanked a girl at swim practice." Junen said.

My interest perked. "Who?"

"Simone Ambers," Kelly replied.

"You don't know her," June explained. "She's a freshman at Washington High School."

"Your coach spanked a high school girl?"

Kelly shrugged dismissively. "She's kinda a brat. More like a little girl really."

"She sure was acting like one," June agreed.

"Tell me what happened," I said, eager for details.

~*~

June and Kelly waited next to each other in lines for separate lanes to swim their required laps. Next to June, in another line, Simone Ambers was complaining.

"I can't believe we have to swim five laps," she said. Simone was a freshman at Washington High, soon to be a sophomore when the next school year started, and older than most the other girls on the team. As the summer had progressed, she'd taken a more and more superior tone with the younger girls.

"Coach Mary's becoming a cold-hearted drill sergeant," Simone continued. "I mean, maybe some of you little girls need the practice, but I've got one of the best times on the team, I don't really need to do all this."

"I don't abide whiners, Simone!" Coach Mary's voice was like the sudden bark of a dog. She was a large woman, both tall and broad with a face only a mother could love. She always dressed for practice in a t-shirt and shorts.

June and Kelly jumped, but Simone squeaked like a girl half her age, and her cheeks turned beet red.

"I want to see ten laps out of you, Simone. And if you can't get a better attitude, I'll have to have a talk with your mother."

The girls were all silent as Coach Mary glared at Simone, and Simone looked down, shamed.

"June!"

June jumped and squeaked, looking at Coach Mary with big eyes.

"It's your turn." Coach Mary gestured at the pool.

June jumped into the pool with her heart in her throat. By the time she finished her lap, Coach Mary had gone on to her regular habit of not-quite-angry shouted encouragement. Kelly gave her a wink just before she started her lap and nodded at Simone who was still complaining, but quietly, under her breath.

Practice was coming to a close. The girls had finished their laps and were doing some relaxing stretches under the direction of Coach Mary when the woman suddenly turned, angry and pointed past the group.

"I said ten laps, Simone!"

"But I did!" Simone protested.

June and Kelly, as well as the rest of the team, stopped their stretches to look at Simone, climbing out of the pool, her face contorted in outraged innocence. Coach Mary was having none of it.

"Young lady, you have to the count of three to finish your laps, or you'll be going over mine."

"What? You wouldn't dare, witch!"

And that was that.

Coach Mary descended upon a pugnaciously defiant Simone. Simone wailed and flailed as Coach Mary went down on one knee and bent the girl over the other, just as though Simone were much littler. The swim team bunched together, taking solace and sharing excitement by proximity.

Simone screamed and kicked and cried as Coach Mary spanked her with her broad palm. She held Simone as though it cost her no exertion. She spanked with a slow, methodical pace, without raising her hand very high, though with her large arms and broad palms, she didn't need to, as evidenced by the quick redness of Simone's half-exposed bottom. Neither did she spank for very long, a dozen or so spanks and it was over. But for the girls of the swim team, it seemed to have gone on forever.

Simone, once released, fled to the locker room, bursting with tears.

Coach Mary raised an eyebrow at the awestruck team. "You girls aren't done with your stretches. Unless one of you wants to be next?"

~*~

"Wow," I said. "Is there any way I can join the team?"

The girls giggled. "It's a girls' team, Thom." June explained with a mock sympathetic cast to her expression, and she patted my hand gently.

"Hey," Kelly whispered. When we looked to her, we saw her pointing behind us and we turned to face the parking lot. There we saw three figures, two adult women and one girl.

"That's Simone," June whispered.

Simone was a lanky girl with dirty blond hair. Her shirt stuck to her one-piece swimsuit and she wasn't wearing any shorts. I was certain I could make out faint pink splotches on her thighs.

Silently, we watched the scene unfold. They were too far away to hear properly, but Simone's tone was obvious as she complained to her mother and gestured expansively, pointing to her bottom several times. Coach Mary had her arms crossed beneath her ample breasts, implacable. 

When Simone was done whining, Coach Mary nodded once, firmly, said a few things, and that was it. There were several moments wherein Simone's mother and Coach Mary stared each other down, like a pair of old time gunfighters, waiting to see who would blink first.

Then, in a sudden movement, Simone's mother caught Simone a stinging slap to her still wet, swimsuit clad behind and Simone's cry of surprise and outrage echoed across the park. June grasped my hand and Kelly put her hands on my arm. A second spank impacted before Simone thought to cover her bottom and move out of range.

"But Mommy!"

The wail was cut off as Simone's mother pointed imperiously at a car in the parking lot.

"No, Mommy, I'm sorry."

Her mother followed, likely threatening more spankings as Simone was still covering her bottom and crying loudly. I could not help but watch those half exposed, pinkend bottom cheeks, desperately protected by outstretched palms, wondering if they would be further spanked once they got home. Or maybe even in the car.

"Oh my goodness, she's looking at us," whispered June.

It took me a moment to realize she meant Coach Mary and when I looked into the stern face of the broad swimming coach, I swallowed hard. For a moment, I thought she might just march over to us and take us each, one by one, over her knee for a heavy, sound spanking. But then she gave a small smile and a slow wink and went back to the pool.

My sigh of relief was echoed twice.


	26. A Real Punishment

Sunday, and the last day of summer before school, I found myself home alone prepared to while away the afternoon with my nose in a book of far off anywhere, daring deeds, and high adventure. My birthday had come and gone a couple of weeks back and I'd been given several books for my fourteenth year. My plans were interrupted when my mother called to tell me June's mom would be dropping her off at our place.

"One of her great aunts has died and her parents need to go, but with school starting tomorrow, June needs to stay in town," mom explained.

"Oh," I said, my heart beating so loudly I was sure my mom could hear it over the phone.

"And your father and I still have to be out late at that dinner for your father's job. Now Thom, I don't want you to think we've forgotten what happened last time. I know you and June are very fond of each other, but we expect you to behave."

I assured her we would while my mind couldn't tear itself away from the idea of June's bare bottom under my hand or mine under hers. Ten minutes later, the bell rang.

As I opened the door, I heard June say, irritated, "We know, Mom, we'll behave."

A second voice joined Kelly's. "Don't worry, Mrs. Mason, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Shut up, Kelly," June snapped, giving her friend a dirty look.

June was clad in a cute lavender summer dress that fell just below her knees. Her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed, she looked truly irritated. My hopes of the afternoon's entertainment faded. Kelly, by contrast was wearing a white t-shirt, short, red, cotton shorts, and a mischievous grin.

I invited them in. Mrs. Mason smiled at me and explained she had to hurry to catch her flight. Behind her I could see Mr. Mason waiting in the car. Soon, the three of us watched the car pull away.

The girls sat in the living room while I went to the kitchen to put together some snacks. I could hear them talking indistinctly. I was just about to take in a bowl of chips and some sodas when June exploded.

"I said 'shut up', Kelly. I don't want to talk about it."

Kelly's' response was a peal of nasty laughter.

Back in the living room, I found June glaring at Kelly, fists clenched at her sides, face red. Kelly's arms were crossed nonchalantly, her nose in the air, her expression affecting unconcern.

I set the snacks on the tale carefully and said, "Uh, what's going on?"

"Kelly won't leave me alone," June snapped. "She's such a brat."

Kelly scoffed. "June, you're such a baby. I was just kidding around."

"Well, it's not funny."

Kelly smirked.

And the next thing I knew, June pushed Kelly, Kelly pushed back, and before hostilities could escalate, I intervened bodily.

"That's enough!" I shouted.

"But I..."

"She just..."

"No," I said firmly.

My heart pounded, my fingers were numb. I didn't know what to do. June looked ready to punch Kelly, something I wouldn't have thought her capable of. And Kelly was acting like the kind of girl I wouldn't want to have anything to do with.

The girls glared at each other around me.

"What's the problem?" I demanded.

Both girls started at once, each trying to out shout the other. In the next moment, I was forgotten as they went around me to stand nose to nose, their voices rising to high-pitched shrieks.

What I did next was pure instinct. I could feel June lean back, preparing to deliver a shove or maybe a punch, and I stopped her the only way I knew how. The sound of the spank cut through the shrieks of fury and echoed off the living room walls. June gasped, both hands going to her bottom, and looked at me with tears in her eyes, lip trembling.

"Sit down," I commanded, pointing at one of the arm chairs. June sat, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them. She buried her face in her dress and cried. I tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry. I looked at Kelly.

"What?" she said, her tone still snotty.

I didn't like her mean-gir' attitude. "What did you say to June to make her so upset?"

Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's a girl thing, Thom. You wouldn't understand. Besides, it was just a joke."

"June didn't seem to think it was very funny."

"It's not my fault she can't take it."

I frowned. It wasn't like Kelly to be mean. "I don't like this attitude. Did something happen?"

Kelly blushed. "You don't like my attitude?" What are you going to do, Thom? Spank me? Without permission? You're not my dad, you know."

I nodded. "You're right." I turned back to June who was still hiding her face. I couldn't help but notice that with her knees pulled up, her panties were clearly visible—lavender that matched the dress with horizontal cream-colored stripes. When I turned back to Kelly, she was looking at June, her expression softened.

"Perhaps you should call your dad then," I suggested, "and he can come pick you up. I don't want you here if you're going to be like that."

Kelly looked hurt. "You're kicking me out?"

I shook my head. "I'm leaving it up to you."

"If I stay, are you going to spank me?"

I shook my head. "As far as I'm concerned, you both deserved a spanking. I mean... I like spanking. I'ts fun. It's a game. But this..." I looked from one to the other. June was looking at us now and had tugged her dress down to hide her panties. "this is not a game, and I want no part in it."

I sat on the couch and grabbed a soda. I gripped it tight to hide the shaking of my hands. I'd meant what I'd said—they both deserved to be spanked. The idea shook me.

Kelly sat in the other arm chair. She too took a soda, looking at it intently but didn't open it.

"Dad can't come pick me up. He's out of town," Kelly said quietly. "With his girlfriend."

June spoke quietly. "But I thought..."

"I lied. I didn't want to think about it."

June unfolded herself form the chair and joined Kelly, the two of them cuddled in the chair. Kelly cried a little.

"It'll be okay," June said, stroking Kelly's hair gently.

They stayed like that for a few minutes while I studiously sipped at my soda. I'd never thought to ask about Kelly's mother. I'd just assumed her father was a widow. Now I wondered but held my peace. If June and Kelly were done fighting, I didn't want to interrupt.

"Thom?" I looked up. The girls were looking at me. It was Kelly who'd spoken. "Did you mean it? That we deserved to be spanked?"

I spread my hands. "No? I... I'm not... I don't really like the idea of spanking for punishment..."

Kelly whispered to June who giggled.

I blushed.

"You've spanked us lots," said Kelly. "Why not now?"

"Because," I said, and I had to clear my throat, "I've never punished you. I'm not sure I should. If we... If I... If either of you goes over my knee right now, it won't be a game."

"That's okay, Thom," June whispered. "You're right. We were naughty. We should be spanked... punished. By you."

Kelly looked at June, incredulous. But she swallowed and nodded. "I hate to say it, it makes me feel like such a little kid, but you're right." She closed her eyes and whispered, "We deserve to be punished.

I looked from one to the other. I tried to imagine going through with it, but I couldn't imagine it ending in any way other than tears and bad feelings. I shook my head. "You don't want me to spank you right now. It'll hurt. I'm... I'm just so... disappointed."

"We understand," June whispered. She disentangled herself from Kelly and approached me. She sat on the couch next to me. "I'm sorry, Thom." she whispered.

Then June lay down over my lap.

I tried to swallow and couldn't.

I put my left hand on her back and took a deep breath. The urge to punish her, June, my oldest friend, intensified. I knew now I would do it. I just hoped the consequences weren't terrible.

I looked at Kelly. "Go stand in the corner, young lady."

Kelly's expression turned indignant. "What? You can't be serious."

"This isn't a game. Not right now. You've behaved like a little girl and little girls go to the corner when they've been bad. Now."

Kelly pursed her lips in a pout, but she went to the nearest corner and stood with her nose to the wall.

June squirmed when I pulled her dress up and groaned when I pulled her panties down to mid thigh. The left cheek of her bottom bore a faint pink splotch already. I did not pause to admire her smooth, pale bottom as normal. This was a punishment, and I did not enjoy it. So, instead, I got down to business. I spanked firmly, steadily, with a flick to my wrist, alternating cheeks, until June's pale bottom turned bright red, her feet kicked involuntarily, and she cried freely. It was the most detached spanking I'd ever given. When it was done, when I felt June had been punished, I pulled her to her feet.

"Go stand in the corner." I pointed to where Kelly stood. "Kelly, come here."

Kelly turned, and I could see she was already crying. While June hobbled to the corner, panties at her ankles, Kelly approached slowly. She stood beside the couch, hesitant, for long enough that I took hold of her wrist and pulled her down over my lap. She came willingly but whimpered, "Not hard, please, I'm sorry."

Kelly's scarlet, cotton short and bright pink panties came down easily. As with June, I didn't pause to reflect over Kelly's nicely shaped bottom. I did not smile; I did not caress; I did not hesitate. My methodical, firm spanking quickly had Kelly in tears, squirming and apologizing desperately. When I was done, I sent her back to the corner.

Numbly, I stood, looking from one girl to the other, certain I had just ruined the best friendships I'd ever had.

Not knowing what else to do, I gathered the chips and sodas and took it all back to the kitchen. I took a pizza from the freezer and began to make us lunch. It wasn't until I had the pizza in the oven that I realized I was crying. I washed my face.

A few minutes later, I poked my head into the living room. "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes. You can go wash your faces if you want."

June hurried to me and hugged me tightly, then kissed my cheek. Kelly followed her example, kissing my other cheek. Neither said anything as they hurried down the hall to the bathroom.


	27. Peeping Thom

The girl's kisses awoke in me what had been missing from this spanking—excitement. I had done a duty and not enjoyed it. But now a familiar tightness began to swell within. Their kisses told me that all was well, that we were still friends. And a mischievous thought overtook me.

I checked the oven: 9:47 to go.

Making a quick decision, I stole to the end of the hallway and carefully peered around the corner to see Kelly shutting the door to the bathroom behind them. What the girls couldn't know, what not even my parents knew, was that the downstairs bathroom was easy to spy upon. A few years ago, when the bathtub had sprung a leak, the plumber had removed a wall in the closet next to the bathroom to gain access to the back of the bathtub faucets. The wall had never been replaced.

I had discovered the spying possibilities late one night when my parents and I had stayed up late on a Saturday. Mom was in the bathroom and I had to get something from the closet. When I opened the door, light from the bathroom streamed into the closet from a little metal vent high in the closet wall.

Of course, I hadn't spied on my mother. I'd never used the knowledge, but now seemed the perfect time to take advantage. So, I hurried quietly to the closet. Just as I remembered, the vent was uncovered, but it was difficult to see the light from the bathroom because the hall was well lit, which was probably why no one had noticed before. I found a box of old sheets to stand on and closed the door behind me. From here, I had a perfect view of the bathroom and the girls.

"It's just, I always thought mom and dad would get back together," Kelly said. She'd pulled up her shorts and panties and was rubbing at the seat thereof while June washed her face.

"I'm sorry," June replied, her voice muffled by a wash cloth. "I wish I could fix it for you."

Kelly smiled and sighed. She took her turn at the sink while June sat on the edge of the bathtub. She winced when she sat and decided to stand instead, rubbing her bottom through her dress. "Thom sure spanked hard, huh?"

Kelly splashed water on her face. After a moment she said, "Yeah. I... I'm really sorry about," she shrugged, "you know..."

June bit her lip and she too shrugged. "I know they're small. It's just... embarrassing."

"I promise I'll never make fun of you about it again. I was just mad at dad, really."

June shrugged, then suddenly brightened, giving Kelly a smile. She hopped upon the edge of the bathtub, bared her own bottom, and looked over her shoulder at the mirror over the sink. Kelly looked at her, grinned and joined in, pulling her shorts and panties down in back. Their bottoms were bright red. Each ran a hand over her own bottom.

"Mine's still hot," said June.

Kelly nodded, "I think mine's redder than yours."

June's expression turned curious. "Kelly, did you... you know... like last time. Did it feel... good?"

Kelly shook her head. "No. though now," and she rubbed her spanked bottom firmly, "It feels... kind of good."

June nodded. She stepped off the tub edge and pulled up her panties, letting her dress fall into place. "Well, we may as well go back out. I'm getting hungry."

I stepped off my box and was about to hurry back to the kitchen, when Kelly's voice stopped me. "June, do you ever, you know... rub yourself?"

"What?"

Quickly I got back on my box.

Kelly was pulling her shorts and panties off. June watched her, fascinated. Kelly sat gingerly on the bath rug and rested her back against the side of the tub. June's eyes went wide.

"Are you going to..."

"Do you want me to stop? I don't mean to embarrass you."

"No. I just never..."

"Never?"

"I don't know how."

Kelly laughed gently. "It's easy." She patted the rug beside her.

June followed Kelly's lead and pulled her panties off before sitting gingerly on the rug.

I held my breath.

"Just close your eyes," said Kelly. "Put your fingers here." She reached between June's legs, pushing the skirt of her dress aside and gently brushed her fingers at the plump lips there.

June shivered and did as Kelly instructed.

"Then you just rub, gently," Kelly said, her voice turning breathy, her lips parting slightly.

Kelly began to rub, two fingers, one on either side of her auburn decorated lips. June watched Kelly for a while before following suit. She shivered and leaned heavily against the side of the bathtub. I found my own hand sliding to the tightness held behind the zipper of my jeans.

"And then," said Kelly, "if that spanking got you as... umm... as slippery as it did me... soon your fingers will just sort of... slide inside." Kelly spoke through heavy breathing. Her fingers slipped between the lips and she made a small moan of pleasure. June too slipped her fingers between her swollen lips and she shuddered, a loud groan escaping her. Kelly chuckled.

The next few minutes, I watched as my two best friends brought themselves to pubescent climax accompanied by girlish moans, heavy breathing, and little shivers. It was a few minutes of heaven. After a few more minutes of relaxing in the aftermath, Kelly stirred.

She and June got to their feet.

That was when I caught the scent of smoke.

My pants were unbuttoned and unzipped; my hand was cupping my hard, aching, ready self. I tried to right my clothing, get off the box of old sheets, and open the door to the closet all at once. Instead, I managed to collapse the box beneath my weight, bump hard into the door, and curse loudly.

"What was that?" asked June, her voice high and scared.

I didn't wait to listen to the rest of the conversation. I wrenched open the door and slammed it closed behind me. I was in the kitchen just in time to pull a blackened pizza from the oven. The oven timer was beeping incessantly and I wondered why I hadn't heard it. By the time I had the ruined lunch in the trash can, the girls were standing in the door of the kitchen, arms crossed, expressions a mixture of mischievous glee and embarrassed anger.

Words failed me.


	28. Turn About

I didn't object when June approached me, turned me around by my elbow, and landed a heavy blow against my bottom. I just winced and took it.

"No, no, no," said Kelly. "Those are going to have to come down. All of it."

June quickly agreed. "Yeah." She turned me around again and quickly undid my pants, years of practice making it a matter of moments before I was naked from the waist down. She didn't comment on my obvious arousal. "Now, put your hands on the counter."

I did as I was told, already becoming swollen with fear and excitement. I closed my eyes and recalled the vision of only moments before, my two girls sitting side by side, bottoms sore, fingers rubbing clumsily until...

"I think I'll use this," said Kelly.

My eyes snapped open and I looked over my shoulder to see the auburn-headed girl hefting a slotted wooden spoon. My eyes widened.

"Good choice," said June. She cast about and suddenly smiled. My heart skipped a beat or three. A few moments later, she had a small, plastic cutting board complete with handle, gripped tightly.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, but the twin glares shut me up. I put my forehead on the counter.

June started. The small plastic cutting board was large enough to cover my whole bottom, and she spanked me with such a force as to explode my breath from my chest, and set my whole body afire. I gasped, trying to catch my breath, but Kelley spanked me next, a trio of blows peppered my backside so that I made a high-pitched sort of noise. Reflexively, I grasped the other side of the counter and held on for dear life. My breath returned with a shudder, my vision exploding in grey motes.

Then June spanked me again.

I held on to one thought through my thoroughly deserved ordeal: take it well. It wasn't that I wanted to show how manly I was, but rather that I wanted to submit fully, to take what I had coming. Not that I regretted watching them together. I'd gladly take a spanking to watch them again.

The fire continued to explode across my naked butt, and I held myself fast to the counter. My whole body was numb with it. I let the gasps and cries come freely, let the tears fly without barrier. They spanked my bottom thoroughly, alternating between June's heavy, bottom covering blows and Kelley's quick, precision strikes. Then, after some time, Kelley began working on my thighs while June continued on my butt.

It was, without a doubt, the worst spanking I'd ever gotten. It seemed to me that it just went on and on and on. The horrible sting spread throughout me, like a fever. I ached like I'd spent the day falling down the stairs. I couldn't see or hear or feel anything but the spanking. I let the cries and tears flow, gritting my teeth and holding on to the counter for fear I'd collapse into a puddle of punished exhaustion.

"Thom?"

"Gosh, do you think we spanked him too hard?"

"Maybe."

"Thom?"

I snapped my eyes open and realized that the spanking was over. My breath came as though over a bumpy road, forestalled by tears.

I swallowed hard and said, "I... I'm all... all right." They were looking at me with worried expressions, so I forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" June asked.

I nodded.

"I think we may have left a few bruises," Kelly added.

I nodded again.

"You're sure you're okay?" June asked again.

I took a deep breath and felt the sobs settle under it. My backside ached like it had never ached before, but I felt in control again. "It was deserved," I said. And I rubbed my beaten bottom tenderly.

Kelly looked at June and June at Kelly. June nodded, smiling big, and my heart began to flutter. I was worried I was in for more spanking.

"Well, let's see it then," Kelly demanded

I blinked, wondering if I'd missed some of the conversation.

"What?"

"You watched us, now we get to watch you."

"Watched you what?" I said before I realized. "Oh," remembering the looks of tight-eyed ecstasy on their faces. I looked from her to June, both of whom were looking expectant. "What, here?" I said.

June nodded. "Yes, right here."

I laughed a weak little laugh. "I just got the spanking of my life, and you want me to... to do... do that? Here? Now?"

June stepped up to me then. She put her hands on my bare waist.

"You seemed ready before the spanking," she said, looking up at me. And her hands trailed around my waist to my backside, where she rubbed gently. Her hands on my naked bottom, soothing the fire she'd helped light, stirred my loins.

I smiled down at her. She went up on her tippy toes and kissed my lips gently.

That, more than any spanking ever would, stole my breath.

Then she stepped away, her hands trailing back around my waist to tickle just above the small dark curls of my pubesence.

I was stiffly aroused, both girls were looking at me expectantly, so I swallowed my blush and took hold of myself firmly.

When by myself, I usually just rubbed quickly until reaching satisfaction. But this time, with this audience, I took my time. I leaned back against the counter. I watched the girls watching me, and I began to masturbate slowly. Kelly's lips were parted, her cheeks rosy, her hands on her hips. June's eyes were wide, her arms crossed as though hugging herself.

As I got more enthusiastic, my breathing heavier, I watched June begin to rub her bottom, as though the spanking I'd given her earlier still stung. Kelly began to rub her hands on her thighs. Both were focused on me.

When I felt the tightness of relief approaching, I couldn't help a small moan of pleasure as I sped my efforts. A few moments later, it happened.

"Oh!" said June.

"Gross!" said Kelly.

I laughed.

~*~

Half an hour later, I served us hot pizza and cold sodas. I'd cooked the pizzas and cleaned the kitchen while the girls sat on the couch watching television. It only seemed fair. Once we'd eaten our fill, we cuddled on the couch, enjoying our last day of summer break.


	29. Firmly Fourteen

Eighth grade didn't really seem all that different from seventh grade. I didn't feel older or bigger or wiser. My eighth grade teachers treated us much the same as our sixth and seventh grade teachers had. I continued to get pretty good grades without trying too hard. June continued to be the model student. But Kelly's grades began to slip.

June and I tried to help of course, but by the time October and her birthday came around, Kelly was suffering Ds. We were at her place. Her dad was out. We were having a small get together before Kelly's big birthday party at the park tomorrow.

She shrugged. "It's not like my dad cares."

"Well, we care," June said indignantly. "Let's study."

Kelly scoffed and shook her head. "It's my birthday, c'mon, June, lighten up."

June frowned at her. "No. You have to get your grades up."

"What are you going to do, spank me?"

I blushed and looked away. Spanking for punishment, real life punishment, wasn't my thing, as I think I've established.

But June nodded. "Yes. Thom and I will spank you if you don't study. Your party isn't until tomorrow anyway. Study today, party tomorrow. Right, Thom?"

I jerked my head up, looking first at June, then at Kelly, no idea what to do.

"You can't be serious." Kelly planted her hands on her hips and gave us both and incredulous look. "You're not my parents. Look, I like playing around with a little spanking now and then, but you don't get to boss me around."

June looked at me as though expecting me to do something. I just shrugged.

"I want her to get her grades up too, but, it's like she said, we're not her parents. We can't demand to spank her. Would you like it if I spanked you and you didn't want me to?"

June frowned and shook her head. She looked like she might cry. She looked at Kelly, then at me, then stomped her foot and stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Kelly demanded.

I shrugged. "She's worried about you."

Kelly scoffed again. "I'm fine." But then she looked at me worriedly. "You're not going to spank me, right?"

I shrugged again. "Do you want me to? Would it make you study?"

She shook her head and looked away. "I guess not."

~*~

Kelly's birthday party was at Lincoln Park. Her grandparents had come down and there were several friends and acquaintances from school. Kelly was much more outgoing than either June or me and it was a bigger birthday party than I was used to.

It was a gusty, autumn day and a bit chilly. I was glad I'd worn long sleeves and was stunned Kelly had chosen a sleeveless dress.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah." She winked at me. "Didn't you know I'm hot blodded?"

It was a nice party as such things went and I played volleyball with our classmates and sung 'happy birthday' and watched Kelly unwrap her presents all with good humor. The uncomfortable confrontation of the day before was all but forgotten.

When she'd opened all her presents (I got her a ping pong paddle, which made her blush, though no one else but June understood why), her grandmother suddenly shouted "Time for the birthday spanking!"

Kelly turned bright red. "Grandma!"

Everyone laughed, but Kelly's grandmother, who held a camcorder in one hand, fixed Kelly with an arch look. "It's tradition, Kelly Belly. Now, do you want to choose one of your friends, or do I need to come up there and do it?"

There was more laughter, but it was hesitant and uncertain. Clearly Kelly's grandmother meant it.

"Oh, let it go, mom," Kelly's dad said.

June nudged me. "Go do it, Thom," she whispered.

I looked at her. "What? In front of everyone?"

She nodded. "Remember yesterday?"

Of course I did, but I still didn't want to spank Kelly if she didn't want me to, and I didn't want to punish her, and I especially didn't want to do it in front of everyone.

But it was Kelly who broke the stalemate. "June!"

June jumped like she'd been swatted. She looked around, then at Kelly, confused. I smiled and nudged June.

"Looks like the honor is yours."

"What? No, I couldn't." she blushed.

"I know the feeling," I replied.

Everyone looked at June, Kelly's dad, her grandparents, and all the kids from school.

"Come on, June," Kelly said. "You're my best friend. If I'm going to be embarrassed in front of everyone with a birthday spanking, the least you could do is come be embarrassed with me."

Kelly's grandmother cackled and applauded, and soon, the other guests applauding too.

I nudged her. "Go on."

I watched indecision, embarrassment, and fear flit though her eyes before she eventually decided on resolve. I almost cautioned her to be gentle, but bit my tongue. I'd seen that stern, certain look upon her face before and knew better than to interrupt. Kelly might have thought she was teasing her friend, that this was all just a game, but I knew June was thinking about Kelly's poor grades and was about to take the opportunity to make her displeasure known.

At the head of the table, admid opened presents and with everyone watching, June sat next to Kelly on the bench and patted her lap invitingly. Chuckles rippled through the gathered. Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes, then bent herself over June's lap.

Kelly was quite a bit taller than June. I often forgot June was nearly two years younger than me, that the only reason we were in the same grade was that she had skipped second a grade. She was such a big part of my life I often forgot that she was much smaller.

Seeing the tall, leggy Kelly balance herself over June's small lap was enough to elicit more laughter from the crowd. But though the giggles and catcalls had me blushing, June was focused. She had forgotten her own embarrassment.

She spanked Kelly like she meant it.

"Ouch!" Kelly's shocked outrage was followed by more laughter and calls of encouragement.

Kellys' grandmother shouted, "One!"

Kelly squirmed, but June was a veteran spanker. She put a hand on Kelly's waist and neatly scissored Kellys' legs in her own.

"Two!" shouted the crowd as June spanked again.

I swallowed hard, glad my reaction was well hidden, that I wasn't the center of attention.

"Three!"

"Ouch! Hey, come on, this is supposed to be a joke," Kelly cried.

June whispered something lost to the raucous crowd, but I had a pretty good idea that she was admonishing Kelly based on our conversation the day before.

"Four!"

Kelly bucked hard, and, for a moment, I thought she might escape, but June, despite her size, held on tight and won out with persistence.

"Five!"

June was being slow and deliberate. If she hadn't looked so focused, I'd have suspected her of playing to the crowd. Instead, she was focusing on alternating between Kelly's cheeks, spanking the height of each, focusing the sting. I doubt anyone else noticed.

"Six!"

"Okay! Okay, enough!" Kelly shouted.

And then one of those blustery zephyrs common to mid-autumn brushed through the party and Kelly's dress was caught in it. Kelly's panites were pale pink and yellow and blue polkadots on a white field. They were slim and tight.

A surprised hush fell over the gathered. I don't think June meant for her next spank to fall on Kelly's panties, she'd just gotten into the rhythm of it. The crack of hand on bottom filled the space.

"Seven!" Kellys' grandmother crowed. And she cackled again.

"June, hang on a second. Please?"

June didn't stop.

"Eight!" The crowd, both embarrassed and amused, continued their counting.

"Nine!"

"This isn't fair!" Kelly wailed.

"Ten!"

Though June's precise spanking only struck the topmost of Kelly's bottom, a part thoroughly covered by her festive panties, a faint pink hue was becoming readily visible though the fabric.

"Eleven!"

I bit my tongue and held my breath, unable to do anything else.

"Twelve!"

I saw a few tears slip from Kelly's cheeks to the autumn-yellowed park grass below.

"Thirteen!"

Anoher gust of wind snaked through the party. I shivered despite my long sleeves.

"Fourteen!"

The crowd cheered. Kelly pushed to her feet, and June let her. Kelly wiped at her eyes and rubbed at her butt, much to the dleight of the guests. Then she hugged June and June hugged her back. There was a whispered conversation lost to the crowd.

When Kelly released June, as the crowed quieted down, I saw a mischevious smile alight upon my dear friend's lips. June wasn't especially mischevious, and it caught me off guard. She stepped behind Kelly, raised her hand high and let loose with one more mighty spank.

"Yeouch!" Kelly jumped and clamped both hands over her bottom.

June blushed.

"And one to grow on!" Kelly's grandmother cackled over the laughter of the crowd.


	30. Giving Spanks

We went to Hawaii for Thanksgiving.

My parents rented a cabin on a hill in the jungle overlooking the ocean. The cabin was small but quaint. The jungle was steamy but warm. The ocean was vast and amazing. It was a beautiful spot, but we were there for the week, and after a couple days of playing in the surf and shopping with mom and hiking with dad, I began to miss home. Namely, I missed June and Kelly.

"Oh, don't be such a goof," June told me on the evening of the second day. I had called both her and Kelly last night and would call them both again tonight. "You're in Hawaii, enjoy it."

"It is pretty amazing," I said.

"Just make sure you bring me back some pictures."

"You got it."

Kelly had the same opinion. "Thom, don't be an idiot. June and I will be here when you get back. You just miss us because you want someone to spank. Find a local girl to spank until you get back."

She was kidding of course, but the next day, after a full morning of swimming at the beach near the cabin, I sat down, thirsty and exhausted, at the juice stand I'd enjoyed both previous days, and a girl sat down next to me.

"Hiya,"

She had dark skin and tilted dark eyes and straight black hair. She was smiling at me, her teeth bright and perfect. She wore a black bikini, showing off her smooth thighs, her flat belly, and generous cleavage.

I blushed. "Um, hello."

"I'm Lily."

"Thom."

"You a tourist? I've never seen you around before."

I nodded. "My parents rented one of the cabins nearby."

"Huh. I don't like tourists."

I shrugged. "All right." I turned back to the juice bar and ordered pineapple. The large, smiling man behind the counter put some pineapple, a lemon, half a cup of sugar, and some ice in a blender. The roar of the appliance filled the little juice bar. I watched the fruit turn to juice.

"Hey, Thom." Lily poked me and I turned to face her. "That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tell you I don't like tourists and you're not going to talk to me anymore?"

"I thought you meant you didn't want to talk to me," I said, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't know anything about women, do you?"

The man at the juice bar set my drink down in front of me. He winked at me.

"What'll you have, Lily?" he asked the girl next to me.

"The usual, Ernie."

Ernie went to make the drink. Lily kept her eyes on me. "So, you got a girlfriend, Thom?"

I nodded. "I do."

She frowned at me. "Wow, you're really dense, aren't you?"

"I don't think I am. I think you're being cagy. What are you getting at, Lily?"

Lily laughed. "Look, Thom, I don't normally like tourists, but you're not one of the annoying ones. You're kinda' cute."

I blushed harder. "Thanks. You're awfully cute yourself."

Her grin widened. "If you're here just for a vacation, I thought maybe you'd like to hang out. What do you think?

I liked the sound of that.

"Sure, that'd be nice."

Ernie handed Lily her drink.

"Hey, I know a spot I want to show you. Come on."

I followed Lily down the beach a ways then up a rocky path lined with trees. Under the shade of the trees the air quickly turned muggy and I was sweating, my tshirt stuck to my chest, my swimming trunks stuck to my thighs. And Lily was likewise affected, her sleevless shirt sticking to her back, her short nylon shorts sticking to her butt. I admit I took more than my fair share of gawking.

She took me to a small natural pool ringed in rocks, hidden by trees and underbrush. The pool was filled by a small waterfall over a ten foot drop. Not dramatic, but pretty. Here, she pulled her tshirt off in one swift motion and tugged her shorts off in another. She was wearing a black and pink bikini, the smallest I'd ever seen. She looked back over her shoulder at me, blushing, and winked.

"Coming?"

She slipped into the pool and swam smoothly to the other side where the waterfall splashed down.

Swallowing hard, I pulled off my shirt and followed.

A few feet from the waterfall was a smooth stone ledge that was surprisingly comfortable. Lily was sitting there, waiting for me, her dark skin glistening with water. I pulled myself onto the ledge with far less grace than she. As soon as I was sitting, she leaned into me, one hand on my chest, the other on my shoulder, and pressed her lips into mine.

Now, understand that I wasn't a total idiot. I had an inkling Lily might want to do more than just hang out, I just hadn't thought it'd go so far so fast. I'd thought we might sit close and talk and sfuff. Even so, I reacted without thinking, putting a hand on her waist and leaning into the kiss, my chest pressing against hers.

When we separated several moments later, I wasn't breathless or tingiling or overcome with desire. It had been nice, certainly, but I wasn't eager for more right away. Lily, on the other hand, climbed up onto my lap, her legs straddling mine, her bare torso against mine, her hands on my shoulders.

"Hang on," I said. "I have a girlfriend, remember?"

She smiled at me. "If you're really so worried about her, why'd you come here with me?"

It was a fair question, and I had no answer.

She kissed me again and thrust against me, my groin reacted, becoming erect in record time. She grabbed my wrist and put my hand on her left breast. I pressed, trying to push her away from me, and she gasped. I pressed harder and we separated.

"Enough," I said. "That's enough, I..."

She pressed in against me again, and I spanked her reflexively. The murmur of the waterfall filled the sudden silence.

"What the hell?" she demanded.

"I said 'that's enough'."

And she slapped me. Which I supposed was fair—cheek for a cheek. She pushed off the ledge and back into the water. I watched her swim to the other side of the pool. When she pulled herself up onto the other side, the water streaming off her, I noted a sharply pink handprint against her brown bottom, peaking out from behind her pink bikini bottoms.

~*~

Next morning, in preparation for the Thanksgiving feast I'd participate in with my family that afternoon, I was again at the beach. I didn't expect to see Lily, but I kind of hoped to. Too much had gone unsaid. I owed her an apology. On the other hand, if I never saw her again, that one small incident wouldn't mean much in the grand scheme of the universe.

I swam in the ocean and walked down the beach and enjoyed a pineapple juice from Ernie's. As noon approached, I'd nearly forgotton about my misadevneture with the diminuative Lily. I was headed back to the cabin to clean up before dinner when I met Lily coming the other way. She was wearing a simple sleeveless, beltless, yellow dress.

I stopped.

Lily approached but stopped a few feet away. She kept her gaze away from me, embarrassed.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said. "You were right. I shouldn't have gone with you. I just thought it'd be nice to make a friend while I'm here and, well, I didn't expect you to... for things to escalate like that."

Lily shook her head. "I have to tell you something. I... it was a bet. A stupid bet."

That caught me off guard.

"Did you ever see that movie about the boys who want to lose their virginity before the end of Freshman year?"

I nodded.

"Well, me and some of my girlfriends, we decided to do that. I figured if it was with a tourist, there'd be no strings attached, right?"

She snuck a peek at me, trying to guage my reaction. All I could do was stare, shocked. She looked away again quickly.

"So, we decided on a spot, so we could, you know, verify. So none of us could say we did it when we didn't actually do it. And, well, I'm the only one so far who hasn't. So..."

"Wait, so your friends were watching us? They saw me spank you?"

After several moments of embarrassed silence: "Uh... yeah."

Several more awkward, silent moments passed.

"I can't help but notice you didn't aplogise for smacking my butt."

I shrugged. "You didn't apologise for smacking my face."

She giggled and looked at me. She was smiling, still blushing, still cute. "Well, I'm sorry for ambushing you. And I should have stopped when you said stop."

"And I'm sorry for leading you on."

Lily took a deep breath. She twisted side to side, making her dress flare well above her knees. She clasped her hands behind her back. "But, you know, I was wrong. Ya' know? And maybe, ya know, you were right."

"About what?"

"About, you know. Smacking my butt."

I chuckled. "You think you deserved to be spanked?"

She shrugged but nodded. "And... and I am sorry for smacking you. My s... my spank was far more deserved than your smack."

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't generally spank girls without their permission."

Her eyes went wide. "You spank girls with permission?"

I bit my tongue. I hadn't meant to admit to that.

She smiled at me. "Come on, Thom. I'll buy you a juice, you can tell me all about spanking your girlfriend. I promise not to try to jump you again. I... quite honestly I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. Ya know?"

She took my hand and led me back down to the beach where we got juices from Ernie and walked in the surf. Secure in the knowledge that we'd never really get to know one another, that I wasn't revealing anything to someone who could disaproove in any meaningful way, I told her about meeting June and Kelly and our games together. She told me about her friends: Cammy who'd lost her virginity to the surfing captain of their highschool team; Karen who'd lost her virginity to the boy at the top of their class, and Sophie, who'd lost her virginity to her long time friend Betty. All while the others had hid nearby and watched.

Lily giggled. "So, spying on your friends having sex, is that a spankable offense for your girlfriends?"

I blushed. "It certainly was for me." And I explained about spying on June and Kelly while they'd masturbated.

"They spank you too?"

"Absolutley."

We'd ended up back near the cabins.

"Well," said Lily, "I supposed I'd better head home. But, could you do me a favor?"

I shrugged. "What's the favor?"

"I... I kinda liked it. Like, afterwards, ya know?"

I nodded.

"So, could you maybe give me a couple of spanks? Just to make sure. Maybe I'll be like you and your girlfriends."

I looked around. The beach was empty. Ernie's juice stand was closed. I felt a shiver of excitement and fear and embarrassment. I loved that odd tingle. I nodded. I took her wrists in one of my hands to hold them out of the way. I rested my hand for a moment on her bottom. She shivered through her thin, yellow dress.

I patted her bottom a trio of times, quickly but gently. Then I spanked her hard. The crack of hand on butt was swallowed by the gentle whisper of the ocean, but Lily screeched and pulled out of my grip. She rubbed her bottom furiously, her cheeks flushed.

"That hurt!"

"Yes. And that was just one."

She shook her head and giggled. "I guess it's not for me. Was that as hard as you go?"

I shook my head. "I was kinda going easy on you."

She giggled again. "You and your girlfriends must be crazy. Come on, Thom. Walk me home and I might let you spank me again."

Her home wasn't too far from the cabin my parents had rented. When we stopped in front of the house she said was hers, she kissed me quickly on the lips. Shocked, I didn't know what to do for a moment, but her mischievous grin prompted me and I swatted her bottom thrice in quick succession.

She gasped but smiled. "That was kinda nice. I'll have to teach my future boyfriend to do that."


	31. Comeuppance

The first day of school after break, I told June and Kelly about Lily. It was lunchtime and we were in the school cafeteria. The rowdy hubbub of middle-schoolers bounced around us. June immediately began to cry, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Without a word she stood, leaving her lunch uneaten, and hurried away.

I stood to go after her, but Kelly said, "Maybe you should let me do it."

"I didn't realize she'd be so upset."

Kelly gave me a sardonic look. "Really? You're not an idiot, Thom." Then she sighed. "Besides, it's not just you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've started, kind of, hanging out. You know, with a boy. He, uh, he lives down the street from me. He just got his driver's license.

"You're dating a high schooler?"

She shrugged and blushed and smiled. "June wasn't happy when I told her. I think she wants us to be a couple, like, the three of us.

"Oh," I said.

"I understand you and her," Kelly said. "You two should obviously be a couple. But the three of us? I didn't really think that was possible."

We sat together and didn't say anything for a while. I opened my milk carton and drank it quickly. I wasn't hungry anymore, but I felt like I need to have something.

"Anyway," said Kelly, "I'm going to go talk to June."

I nodded.

~*~

That afternoon, June sat next to me on the bus. I was surprised but pleased.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Do you want to come to my place?"

June nodded. "Mom and dad still prefer I stay with you until they get home. Your mom still gets home earliest. Even after... you know."

We didn't talk on the ride home and the walk from the bus stop to my house was similarly quiet. We shucked our shoes and backpacks by the door. June sat on the couch while I went to the kitchen to fetch us snacks. When, finally, we sat on the living room couch together, June spoke first.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

That gave me pause because Kelly was right, it should have been obvious June and I were a couple. We'd been friends who spanked each other since fifth grade. Of course we were a couple. 

"I know you have a tendency to find pretty girls to spank," she said.

That, too, took me aback. It's not like I spanked every girl I came across or had zero self control. But I bit my tongue.

"And it's not like we haven't played with other people before," she said. "But usually that's been together and I just..." she faltered, at a loss for words.

"Kelly says you want the three of us to be together, like a couple."

June blushed but nodded.

"I would like that too," I said. "We've been together for so long now, I just sort of assumed we already were."

"Then why did you..."

"I just wanted someone to hang out with. I didn't think it would go as far as it did."

"Just how far did it go?" June asked.

So I explained further about Lily's bet with her friends and the kissing and the spanking.

"Well, I guess it didn't go all that far," June said.

"Still. You are my best friend. I should have thought about how you would feel. I want to be with you. And like you said, maybe sometimes we can play with other people too. But, unless we all agree on it, it's just us."

June sighed and blinked away a few tears. "So we're good?"

"Not entirely," I said. "Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

I grinned at her. "You are going to spank me, aren't you? For cheating on you?"

"Thom you didn't really cheat on me."

"I kind of did."

"Well, we weren't really a couple."

"We kind of were."

She considered for several moments. "All right then." She scooched back on the couch and I made to lay over her lap, but she stopped me. "What are you doing, mister?"

"Uh..."

"Pants down, silly."

I blushed. "Right." I stood up, unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and pulled them down to midthigh. Then I lay down over her lap quickly before my excitement could show.

June spanked me gently.

And when she was done and I pulled my pants up, we sat close together on the couch, staring through the television and whatever kids' show was on.

"Thom," June said quietly, uncertain. "Could I... maybe... kiss you?"

I turned to look at her. I meant to say yes, to nod, but couldn't respond as she looked at me, our faces so very close together. Finally, I swallowed hard and whispered, "Uh huh."

June leaned in and put her lips to mine in the barest brush of a kiss.

My skin tingled, my ears rang, my face burned.

Then she kissed me again.


	32. June and Jenny

Christmas break passed quietly for me that year. Kelly and her dad went with her grandparents on a ski trip. June went with her parents to visit some aunts and uncles on her mother’s side. I whiled my time with pen and paper. We’d studied Robert Frost at the end of last semester, and I was smitten with the idea of profound utterances in short spaces. I wasn’t sure it would last and I was pretty certain everything I wrote was garbage, but I enjoyed the attempt.

On the last day before break ended, June and Kelly returned from their vacations and came to my house for some idle hanging out. Upstairs in my room, with the door wide open, we sat on the floor, backs to my bed, playing Kart Wars on the GameStation, and June told us about her and her cousin Jennifer, the same little cousin we’d inducted into our games a couple years ago.

~*~

June followed Jenny upstairs to Jenny’s room, the room they’d be sharing over Christmas break. It was a small room with a narrow bed and posters of female popstars plastered to the wall. June didn’t remember Jenny being particularly impressed with pop music, but it’d been a while since they’d seen each other. Though the room was cramped, in a house packed with family, they’d have it to themselves, and that was a small fortune.

“I’ve got an air mattress for the floor,” Jenny said. “You can have the bed.”

“Thanks,” said June. She set her luggage beside the bed and sat with a whoomph. The 4 a.m. plane ride had been exhausting and all she wanted to do was take a nap. Jenny sat next to her.

“So, how’s your boyfriend?”

June felt herself blush. “Who?”

“Oh come on. What was his name? Tim? Travis?”

“Thom.”

“Right.” Jenny giggled. “You don’t think I’ve forgotten the little games we played, do you?”

June blushed harder. “He’s fine.”

“So you’re still together?”

June nodded, smiling through her blush. “Yup. We’re more than just friends now, ya know?”

Jenny gasped. “Really? How much more?”

“Well, we’ve been friends for years and, like you said, our… um… games are pretty memorable.”

“So does that mean you two have… like… ya know?”

June shook her head.

“Oh come on, you know. Have you done it?”

June blushed hard and shook her head emphatically. “No way. Of course not. That’s… we’re not ready for that yet. It’s too much. We’re just barely teenagers.”

Jenny giggled. “A girl in my class has done it. She had to have an abortion.”

“Are you serious?”

Jenny shrugged. “Well, it’s just a rumor, so maybe not.”

“Thom and I… we’re taking our time.”

“But you still spank each other?”

“Can we maybe talk about something else?”

“It’s just… I’ve really been looking forward to you visiting. I thought maybe we could, ya know…”

“Oh. Well, normally that’s something me and Thom and Kelly do together.”

“Who’s Kelly?”

June swallowed hard. She hadn’t meant to mention Kelly. “She’s a friend. I think you met her once.

“So, you have a boyfriend and a girlfriend?”

“Uh…”

“You’re so cool, June. I wish I had a girlfriend.”

June blinked at her cousin then looked at the posters of popstars in glittery makeup and skimpy outfits and suggestive poses.

“Oh.”

They were called down to lunch then and the rest of that afternoon and evening was taken up with family obligations. That night, back in Jenny’s room, they changed for bed. June had changed in Jenny’s company many times before, but this was the first time since learning Jenny was interested in girls. June couldn’t help but blush and feel awkward, and she chided herself mentally. Jenny was her cousin, not a stranger. She shouldn’t let such a thing make her feel awkward. Soon the lights were out and they were snuggled in their blankets.

“I’m beat,” said Jenny. “Having family over is exhausting.”

“Sorry,” said June.”

“I don’t mean you. I mean Uncle Ole.”

They giggled into the darkness. Uncle Ole was a tall, round, bald man who thought his jokes were hilarious, who thought his stories were interesting, and who thought nieces and nephews ought to run him errands for the price of a shiny penny.

“Did you know he spankerd me once?” Jenny said.

June stiffened and blushed. “Um, no.”

“Yeah. It was Christmas last year. He told that one joke about the donkey and the monkey and I told him it was racist.”

“It is racist.”

“Right. And he got all mad. He told me to apologize and I told him to fuck off. He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the couch and spanked me really hard. Like, five or six times.”

June’s throat went dry and she had to swallow hard before she could respond. “Wow. I’m sorry that happened.”

“Yeah,” said Jenny. “Mom was pissed. I’ve never heard her scream at someone like that. Not even at me.”

June didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything.

“Anyway. I just wanted to tell you that you and Tommy… you guys were much nicer. I like it as a game. Ya know?”

June nodded in the darkenss. “Me too. Have you played with anyone else?”

“Nope. You and Tommy are my only spank buddies.”

June blushed harder. “You’re awfully cavalier about it all.”

“Well, only with you. I only figured out I’m not interested in boys a few months ago, and I’m trying to work up the courage to tell mom and dad. So I’m practicing being… what was the word?”

“Cavalier?”

“What’s it mean?”

“It means… not so much that you don’t care about conseuqneces, but kind of? I guess it sort of means you’re unconcerned with consequences. You’ve decided your course of action and don’t have the proper concern. Whatever ‘proper’ means.”

“Yeah. I want to be that. I want to be that about everything. About enjoying getting my bottom spanked and thinking girls are cuter than boys and liking math more than the clarinet.”

“Wow. I’m impressed,” said June.

Jenny giggled. “I haven’t gotten there yet. Besides, you and Thom are way more impressive.”

June laughed. “What do you mean?”

“You two met each other early. You figured out what you like and you just went for it. I can’t imagine you’re scared of anything.”

June shook her head and turned on her side. “I definitely get scared.” She told Jenny about getting caught, about not talking to me for months. She told her about my adventure in Hawaii. By the time she was done, the sleepyness of a late night caught up with them. Their conversation trailed off into deep, even, quiet breaths.

It was a big family with three sisters and two brothers and all their families were staying in the house for the winter break, so a few days in, when June and Jenny found themselves alone, the sudden, quiet privacy startled them. June and Jenny were the oldest of the cousins and when the uncles had decided to take some to a movie and the aunts had decided to take some shopping, June and Jenny had begged off.

“So, what do you want to do?” Jenny said. “I think A Christmas Story is probably on. I haven’t seen that movie in years.”

“Sure,” said June. “But I thought you might want to, ya know, play.”

Jenny’s eyes widened brightly. “Really? I thought maybe you didn’t want to.”

“You said you don’t have anyone to play with,” June said. “I thought maybe—“

“Yes!” said Jenny quickly. “Oh, I was really hoping we could. I’ve desperately wanted to be spanked since, well, ever since you and Tommy spanked me. I mean, I told you about Uncle Ole, but…”

June smiled.

“So, how do we do it? Do I have to pretend to be naughty? I mean, Mom says I really know how to be naughty,” Jenny said.

“That’s up to you. My friends and I don’t really come up with pretend reasons anymore. Sometimes we do it for real reasons, but mostly we just let each other know what we want.”

Jenny nodded thoughtfully. “So, should I… could I tell you how I imagine it?”

“Sure.”

Jenny clasped her hands behind her back and swayed nervously. “I like to imagine it in stages. First, she would spank me over my skirt, taking her time. And when I’m all warmed up, she’d spank me on my panties to really get it going. And then, at the end, she’d spank me hard on my bare bottom.” Jenny’s cheeks were flushed, her lips parted, her breathing hard. “What do you think?”

June nodded. “I can do that. Let’s go to your room.”

They hurried upstairs to Jenny’s room and closed the door behind them.

June sat on Jenny’s bed and looked at her cousin who danced from foot to foot nervously. She held her hand out and Jenny approached, taking June’s hand and squeezing tightly.

“Now what?” Jenny asked.

“Now you come and lie on the bed, across my lap.”

“Okay,” said Jenny, but she made no move to do so.

June tugged on her hand and Jenny blinked and took a deep breath.

“Right. Okay. Here I go.”

Jenny climbed onto the bed and stretched out over June’s lap. June put her left hand on Jenny’s back and held her tight with practiced ease. She rested her right on Jenny’s bottom, right in the center, touching both cheeks through the thin, blue, cotton, skirt. She could feel the tense, rigid excitement in her cousin’s body. She could feel the nervous excitement radiating off her. She patted Jenny’s bottom gently, the pops bouncing around the room.

“Ready?” June asked.

“Um…”

June took that for a ‘yes’. She slowly increased the intensity, her hand popping off Jenny’s skirt, sending it bouncing. Jenny yipped and giggled, squirming on June’s lap. And as the slow sting built in June’s palm, Jenny’s giggles turned to gasps. As Jenny had asked, June took it slowly and it was a few minutes later before she stopped, rubbing her palm on the bed to ease the sting.

Jenny shifted, but June tightened her grip.

“Oh. I thought—“

June pulled Jenny’s skirt up and rested it on her back, revealing plain white panties with a pale, pink waistband. She patted Jenny’s bottom firmly. Jenny squirmed then settled with a deep breath.

June continued, spanking slowly, letting the sting build, watching her cousin’s backside bounce, her thighs tense, her hips squirm. Jenny gasped and squealed as the sting built to a burn, as the pink of her cheeks grew to a glow through the white of her panties. After a couple mintues more, June paused again to ease her palm and catch her breath.

“Okay,” said Jenny breathily. June could hear tears on the edge of her voice. “Maybe that’s enough?”

June tightened her grip and put her fingers in the waistband of her cousin’s panties. “Are you sure? I’m not finished, but I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Jenny took several moments to answer. “I don’t… No… That is, yes. I mean… I want you to finish.”

June pulled Jenny’s panties to her knees in one, practiced motion.

Jenny gasped.

June spanked her, sharp and hard. Jenny cried out and kicked. June held tight and spanked Jenny like she was punishing her, quickly painting her bare bottom with red handprints. Jenny’s gasps became cries. She kicked and squirmed. The burn built to a fire. Still, June spanked, holding tight as Jenny bucked frantically. Her cries became high, clear, and pure. June spanked Jenny until her cousin cried freely and she was covered with a thin sheen of exertion.

Several minutes later, they sat on the bed together, leaning back against the headboard and into each other. Jenny calmed her tears and sighed heavily.

“Is that how you imagined it?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

~*~

“Wow,” I said.

“No kidding,” said Kelly.

“So, I want to apologize,” said June. “I got so upset when you told us about spanking that girl in Hawaii, and now I’ve gone and done the same thing.” June sniffled. “I suppose you think I should be spanked?”

I shook my head. “It’s not the same at all. Jenny’s your cousin and you helped her out. Besides, we played with her together a few years ago.”

“Yeah,” said Kelly. “After what Thom did, you get a free pass.”

“Hey,” I objected. Kelly nudged me and stuck out her tongue.

“How many free passes do I get?” June asked.

“What do you mean?” asked Kelly.

June took a deep breath. “I spanked Jenny again. In fact I spanked her every chance we got.”

I shrugged. “I’ve got no problem with you spanking your cousin. She’s like us but she’s got no one to play with. I’d have gone mad if I didn’t find you two. Spanking is our thing, but I think sometimes we can play with others.”

“How do we know when it’s okay?” June asked. “Thom, last month we said we would be a couple, and now I went and…”

“It’s okay,” I said. “We’ll figure it out. We can still be a couple.”

June smiled and sighed and the three of us leaned into each other, playing video games on the last day of winter break.


	33. Midnight Fireworks

My parents and June's decided to go to a New Year's party. They further decided that neither she nor I should be alone, so it was decided June was going to stay at my house. I bit my tongue on all my questions, like: you trust us alone together now? Don't you remember why you didn't trust us alone? Do you really think we're going to behave ourselves? Are you okay with it if we don't?

We asked if we could invite Kelly and got permission, but Kelly, it turned out, had made plans with her boyfriend, so it was just the two of us.

You might think we'd have planned a whole night of wild spanking antics, but neither of us was terribly interested in spanking that night. All we really wanted to do was sit on the couch together watching old movies until we fell asleep.

And, maybe, a little kissing.

It was late. Snow danced gently through the night, reflecting the street lamps, putting everything in a quiet, isolating haze. We cuddled on the couch, June snuggled against my side, my arm around her shoulders. The Thin Man played quietly on the television in front of us.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked softly.

June took a deep breath. "No," she said sleepily as she drew her knees to her chest and lay down on the couch, her head in my lap. My arm that'd been around her shoulders rested on her hip over her thick cotton skirt. I patted her gently and she sighed contently. "You're warm," she said.

A few minutes later she was snoring softly. I looked at the clock over the television. It was 11:30. The fireworks in the park a few blocks away would be going off in half an hour to celebrate New Year's. I was about to extricate myself and fetch June a blanket when someone knocked at the door.

I was startled. My parents had a key, they wouldn't need to knock. I didn't know anyone else who would have wanted to come to my house. June's parents maybe, but they'd have called ahead.

"Was that something?" June asked fuzzily.

"I'll go check. You stay here."

I got up and padded to the front door. The knocking came again, insistent this time. I peeked out the window and saw Kelly in tight jean shorts, t-shirt, and jacket. She had a scrape along one cheek and mud down the side of her leg. Snow was caught in her hair. She was shivering and wet and crying. I opened the door.

Kelly looked at me and sniffled. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I said.

She hesitated so I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside before letting too much heat out. I hustled her to the living room where June had come awake and was sitting up.

"Kelly. I thought you had a date," June said.

"Yeah, that didn't go so well."

Kelly swayed where she stood, so I held her more tightly for fear she would fall.

"Are you hurt?" June asked.

Kelly shook her head then shrugged. "I fell on my way here."

"You walked here?" I asked.

She nodded and sniffled and gave a small sob. "I don't feel so good."

June stood and took hold of Kelly's other arm. "Let's get you cleaned up and changed."

Kelly's unsteadiness got worse and we had to help her upstairs to the third floor and the little bathroom I had to myself. Between the two of us we got Kelly undressed and into the shower. She had scrapes down her right arm and leg.

I left to fetch a towel, a pair of sweat pants, and a t-shirt. When I returned, Kelly was sitting on the floor of the shower, crying into her knees, the water pounding her back red and steaming the bathroom. June was down to her panties, clearly planning to join her friend.

I blinked hard and took a deep breath. 

"Thanks Thom," June said.

"I'll go get some more," I replied. Then, quietly, "Has she told you what's wrong?"

June shook her head. "I thought I'd sit with her a while."

I blushed and nodded. I went back to my room for another set of towel, sweat pants, and t-shirt. When I returned, both girls were sitting under the pounding water, talking quietly. I set the clothes on the counter and left, waiting in the hallway. Several minutes later, the shower turned off and a little after that, they emerged, wearing the clothes I'd gotten them, hair damp.

"Thom, can we go to your room?" Kelly asked.

"Sure."

Kelly climbed up on my bed. "You guys are going to be so mad at me."

"You don't have to tell us," I said.

Kelly shook her head. "You guys are my best friends." She took a deep breath. "So I went with Mike to this party, it's actually just a few blocks from here, a bunch of high school kids, and there was a lot of stuff going on. Drinking. Making out. And stuff. And Mike brought me a drink. It was soda and something. It didn't taste very good but I was there and I didn't want to be the only one not drinking..."

"Are you drunk?" June asked, accusation in her tone.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Let her explain."

Kelly nodded. "And... Well... We were having a good time. Then the police showed up. People started shouting and running, so I ran too. I fell a couple times and... here I am."

"So you went to a party, got drunk, and ran from the cops," June said.

"That's pretty much it, yeah," said Kelly.

"Well you're here now," I said. "Mom and dad already gave permission for you to come over, so you should stay the night. Do you need anything?"

Kelly sniffled and nodded. "I'm really sorry you guys. I screwed up bad."

June took a deep breath and sighed before she said, "Yeah, it's okay."

"You're mad at me, aren't you June?"

"Well, yes, but like Thom said, you're here now, so everything's all right."

"Guys, what are you doing?" Kelly demanded, suddenly furious. "You should be spanking me already. Do I have to ask? Please, spank me. This was really bad."

I looked at June who looked at me. I shrugged at the same time she nodded.

"I don't like spanking for punishment," I said.

"I know," said June. "But sometimes..." She went to my desk, opened a drawer, and withdrew the paddle she'd given me for my birthday, years ago now. "Take your pants off, Kelly," June said sharply.

I bit my tongue, nervous, excited, and not at all certain we should punish our friend. But Kelly stood and tugged the sweatpants down her bottom and let them fall. Then she took the t-shirt off too, leaving her bare.

June had taken charge, so when she said, "Thom, sit on the bed and take Kelly over your lap," I did as I was told.

Kelly was heavier than June, rounder too, a comfortable weight over my lap. She flicked her wet, brown hair to one side as she grabbed one of my pillows and rested her head upon it. She wiggled a bit and I couldn't but appreciate how her hips swelled from her waist, how her skin was smooth under my hands, how her bottom was plump and firm.

"Hold her tight, Thom."

I gripped Kelly's waist in my left hand and her far thigh in my right and held her down. June gave me another small nod and I bit my lower lip nervously.

"That was reckless, Kelly," June said. "You should know better."

Kelly nodded wordlessly.

June slapped the paddle on Kelly's damp, naked bottom. Kelly screeched and cried and bucked and I held her tightly. June smacked her again and Kelly wailed and sobbed. Two bright pink splotches bloomed on her butt. And after only a few swats more, Kelly's bottom was bright-spanked red. But June didn't stop. I could tell by the determined set of her expression she intended this to be a long, thorough paddling.

Kelly put a hand back to protect her bottom, then thought better of it, then put it back again as though it had a mind of its own. I took pity and grabbed hold of her wrist. June smacked her with the paddle again and Kelly bucked hard. With my left hand holding her wrist, my grip on her wasn't secure. My right hand slipped off her thigh and I had to wrangled ahold of her. I pinned her wrist to her back, but my right hand grabbed the inside of her left thigh rather than the outside of her right, putting my wrist in the cleft of her girlhood. She was warm and damp and I blushed hard. My excitement grew swift and quick. I thought for sure she would object, or June would, but June kept up her pace and I could only hold tightly.

To me, it seemed the sharp crack of the paddle went on forever, that Kelly's wails of pain and sorrow and embarrassment would bring the house down, that my own heart would shatter my chest, but after what had to have only been a couple minutes, June stopped, put the paddle away, and Kelly sobbed brokenly into the pillow. June joined us on the bed and Kelly pushed to her knees so she could hug June tightly and cry into her shoulder. She put her legs across June's lap like a child being held. I put my arm around June's shoulders and snuggled in close, putting Kelly's back to me so I could rub it gently.

After a second forever, Kelly's sobs settled to sniffles. "I'm so sorry, you guys," Kelly said, voice raspy.

"You're safe now, so it's okay," June said.

"Thank you."

Kelly got dressed and we all went down the living room where The Thin Man was still playing. I took several deep breaths to encourage my boyish excitement to fade. We all snuggled on the couch, June on my right, Kelly on my left. I'm pretty sure I'd been dozing for several minutes when an explosion jerked us awake. Kelly yelped and June grabbed hold of me hard.

"It's just the fireworks," I said, taking a deep breath as my heart slowed its hammering. "In the park, nearby." More fireworks exploded, deep booms peppered with light crackles. Light flashed and flickered through the living room windows.

Kelly sniffled. "Speaking of fireworks, my butt is so sore. Did you bruise it, June?"

June shrugged. "I don't know, let me see.

Without further prompting, Kelly laid out over our laps and tugged the sweatpants down. Her bottom was still splotchy pink here and there, and indeed a few bruises marred the skin at the uppermost of her cheeks.

June hissed. "I did. Sorry, Kelly."

"No, no. I'm not complaining. I really do feel better." She looked back at me. "I know you don't like spanking to punish, Thom, but sometimes I feel like I need it. I know it's kind of weird, but you're the only ones who even kind of get it."

"We understand," said June.

"So, it's okay? Like, in the future, if I screw up and I come to you, even if you're a couple and I'm not..."

"You'll always be one of us," I said.

Kelly got up and pulled her sweats up. She yawned. "Thanks. I think maybe I should go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Mind if I join you?" June said. "There's only one bed in the guest room. We'll have to share."

Kelly giggled. "Not at all."

I turned off the television and we all went upstairs.

"Why don't you come with us?" Kelly invited me.

I blushed. "No, that's okay. We don't need to get in trouble with my parents again."

"We don't have to... do anything. I just want to cuddle."

It was tempting, but I shook my head. "Another time. Good night, ladies." I kissed Kelly's cheek and June's and watched them walk down the hall together.


	34. Covert Birthday

June’s birthday was on a Wednesday. After school, I steadfastly didn’t give her a birthday spanking. June and I had promised Kelly we wouldn’t. She and Kelly and a few of their other friends got together for a sleepover. As it was a sleepover, I wasn’t invited. It wasn’t until a couple weekends later, on a dim, snowy afternoon with thick flakes drifting through the shadowy overcast, that we were able to get together at June’s house.

June’s parents were out running errands. I hadn’t told my parents that when I’d left for June’s, and when I got to her place, June and Kelly greeted me with flush cheeks and wide grins. It felt like we were engaged in a high-risk, clandestine operation. We fairly buzzed with it. Once we’d sequestered ourselves in June’s room, Kelly rubbed her hands together gleeful.

“All right, time for a little birthday revenge.”

“Revenge?” asked June, eyes wide and innocent. “Whatever for?”

“I think you know, Ms. Prissy Pants.”

“My pants are not prissy,” June said.

“That’s only because you prefer dresses,” Kelly said. She looked at me. “What do you think, Thom, bare butt paddling for the new teenager?”

I grinned but shook my head. “Be nice.”

“It’s my birthday spanking,” said June. “Don’t I get a say?”

“No,” said Kelly.

“Sure,” I said.

June reached down to the hem of her flowy dress and pulled it slowly up, over her head. She wore lilac-colored panties and a matching bra. She shook her long, blonde hair out and tossed her dress on her desk. Her pale skin fairly glowed and her cheeks flushed.

“Deep breath, Thomas,” Kelly said.

June giggled. “I think I’d like it if I got a double birthday spanking.”

“Greedy,” said Kelly.

June stuck her tongue out. “I could lay over both your laps at once and you could spank me at the same time.”

So that’s what we did. Kelly and I sat shoulder to shoulder, she e on my right. Jay lay over our collective lap, her tummy on my right thigh. I put my left hand on her back, just under her bra. Kelly put her left arm around my waist and held me close.

“Ready?” Kelly asked.

I nodded. June wiggled and settled.

Kelly nudged me gently with her shoulder against mine and squeezed my waist. She raised her hand and I raised mine. She smacked June’s bottom. June gasped. I spanked her quickly thereafter, squarely on her right bottom cheek.

“One,” Kelly said.

The logistics of spanking in tandem were awkward. On the third spank, Kelly smacked the back of my hand rather than June’s bottom.

“Ouch!” I yelped.

Kelly laughed; June giggled.

“That one doesn’t count,” Kelly said quickly. She smacked June’s bottom. “Three.”

“Three and and half,” June said.

Kelly smacked her bottom again. “Quiet, you.”

“That’s four,” June said.

“Not from me,” I said.

With only a few more stumbles, Kelly and I found an alternating rhythm and the next nineteen spanks (nine from me, eight from Kelly), smacked sharply against June’s bottom, her pale lilac panties scant protection. She gasped and squirmed but it was all over rather quickly.

I rubbed her back in small circles. Kelly patted her bottom gently. June wiggled and sighed, but she didn’t get up.

“More,” she said quietly.

“What?” I said.

“Greedy,” said Kelly with a grin. She smacked June’s bottom sharply. June gasped and kicked. My whole body tensed with excitement. Quickly, Kelly and I galloped back into our tandem spanking rhythm. We spanked her hard and fast until she squealed and squirmed and cried, until her bottom glowed.

“Okay, okay, enough!” June cried.

She tried to squirm away to buck herself off our laps, but we held her tight and spanked her harder. It was a sharp, hard, flurry of spanking, and when we were done we were all breathing hard. Kelly leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. She held me snugly around the waist with her non-spanking hand. I kissed the top of her head while rubbing June’s back. Kelly turned her head to look at me, smiling, then leaned in quickly and kiss my lips. My eyes went wide and she winked at me. After a while, June pushed to her feet and we all rearranged ourselves so June could stretch out on her tummy upon the bed and hug a pillow.

“Is that what you wanted, birthday girl?” Kelly asked.

June nodded.

I rubbed June’s back and trailed my fingers along the bottom of her bra strap. Kelly rubbed her bottom in small circles at the crease between bottom and legs. I felt my chest tighten and I swallowed hard. As I watched, Kelly slipped her hand down between June’s legs. June gasped and sighed. My whole body stiffened. Kelly rubbed her fingers back and forth slowly.

“What do you want next?” Kelly asked.

June groaned. “That would be so nice, but my parents will be getting home soon.”

I blinked hard, my enchantment broke by a shot of fear. I swallowed and stood. “That means I should go.”

“You sure?” Kelly asked. She was looking at me, eyes bright. “We could all… we could sit together and… you know…” She didn’t stop running her fingers along June’s neathers. June shivered and I felt her tense under my hands on her back. “It wouldn’t take too long,” Kelly said.

I swallowed hard. I wanted to stay. The tightness of my loins strained to be free to be held and…

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

I clambered off June’s bed. Kelly patted June’s bottom and stood with me. Her cheeks were flush. She stood very close to me. “Well, I’m staying over tonight. Do you mind if June and I…”

I shook my head. “Not at all.”

June pushed herself up to her knees and looked at us, rubbing her bottom with both hands. “Sorry Thom, I’m not trying to kick you out, I just… I don’t want to get caught again.”

I nodded. “Not a problem. You two have fun.”

June put on a bath robe, and they walked me to the door. There, Kelly kissed me quickly, her lips on mine, warm and soft. June kissed me to, longer, more practiced. The snow danced quietly around me as I walked home alone, covering the neighborhood in muffled peace, gentle solitude, silent thoughts, and it steamed from my shoulders, the heat within keeping me too much even for the depths of winter.


	35. A Gentle Episode

Winter melted slowly into spring. Soon we were graced with semi-regular afternoon rains, making everything green and damp and fresh. June and Kelly and I spent as much time together as we could. Some was spent playing spanking games, some just hanging out, but a lot of it was dedicated to studying. June was an excellent student and always had been. I was a fairly good student without having to try too hard. But Kelly struggled. Between her tense relationship with her dad and her dad's relationship with his girlfriend of nearly a year, Kelly was often distracted by her personal life. But, with out help and occasional academic spankings from June, Kelly was set to end eighth grade with decent grades.

One thickly overcast Friday afternoon, June and Kelly and I walked to my house after school from the bus stop. Kelly was staying the weekend at June's house because her dad and his girlfriend were going out of town. Kelly played it off like it was no big deal, but June and I could tell she was upset.

The semi-regular afternoon rain started as we were halfway to my place and we hurried through it to end up with only wet hair and damp shoulders. I fetched a couple towels so we could dry our hair then went to the kitchen to fix us some snacks.

When we were finally all settled on the couch, Kelly said, "I dumped Mike."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "I'm sorry."

But June said, "Good. He was mean to you."

Kelly sniffled and nodded. "He, uh, he keeps wanting me to go to these parties, and I like dancing and music and stuff, but..."

"Like the one at New Year's?" I asked.

Kelly nodded. "It was exciting and all, but I've had my fill of running from the cops."

"Good," June said again.

I nudged her.

"What?" June demanded. "He wasn't nice to her and he got her in trouble. Better to find... you know, a better boyfriend."

Kelly sniffled again and nodded, but her lower lip trembled. "Actually, I'd like to just hang out with you guys more. If that's okay."

"Oh," said June. "Of course that's okay."

We settled on the couch, Kelly in the middle, listening to the rain patter along the house. I asked if they wanted to watch television. June shrugged. Kelly shook her head.

"Could I ask you guys a a favor?" Kelly asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Of course," said June.

I kind of want a spanking. But not a turn-my-bare-butt-red spanking. I... I don't know how to explain it. I want to feel safe, comforted. It feels... um... nice, sometimes, to lie over your lap and just be... I don't know. Not in control."

"Vulnerable?" I said.

"Taken care of?" said June.

"Precisely," said Kelly. "I just want... you know... some light stings. And maybe to cry a little. And then I think I might feel better."

June and I sat shoulder to shoulder, her on my left. I put my left arm around her waist and held her close. She snuggled in close to me. Kelly pulled over her jeans, folded them neatly and set them on the coffee table, then stretched out over our laps. She wore panties of a rich green with a pale green waistband, stretched taught and smooth over her bottom. Much in the way June had lain over Kelly and my laps for her birthday spanking, Kelly stretched out over ours.

I rubbed Kelly's bottom gently for several moments while we all shifted and settled. And, when we'd all been still for a moment or two, I slapped her bottom gently. It was a love pat really, eliciting no sting and no response. June followed with the next, a little sharper, a little stingier. I followed her with another, then June then me, then June, then me. It was a slow, steady, hypnotic rhythm, like the beat of a slow dance. I could tell from the slight sting in my palm that the spanking was having a gentle effect. Kelly did not cry out or squirm or cry or kick, she just lay there, relaxed, head resting on a couch pillow.

After a few minutes of this, June let up spanking and rubbed Kelly's back instead. Kelly groaned gently, hunching her shoulders and relaxing again. I have Kelly another couple of swats before I stopped, resting my hand on her panties.

"Oh, don't stop," Kelly said. "That's really nice. I nearly fell asleep." She reached back with one hand and hiked her shirt up in back to just above her tan bra strap. "June, can you do that thing where you tickle my back?"

June ran her fingernails gently up and down Kelly's back while I continued to swat with stinging little pops in slow, steady rhythm, watching her backside bounce under my palm. Kelly sighed and wiggled and after nearly a minute of this I thought she really had fallen asleep. Then she took a deep breath, moaned gently and pushed her bottom toward my hand to meet the next swat and the one after that and the one after that. Her little moans grew higher and breathier and I felt myself swallow hard as my body reacted.

"Feel better?" June asked.

"Mm-hmm," Kelly murmured.

June cleared her throat. "Thom's mom will be home in about fifteen minutes. You should probably get up and get dressed."

I glanced at the clock above the television. June was right.

"Right," Kelly said. "Just give me a second."

I rubbed Kelly's bottom, her panties smooth against my palm. She raised her bottom again to press against me. She spread her legs a bit and my hand slipped between them to press against the warmth of her. I blushed hard. Kelly shivered and gasped.

I looked at June, so close to me, and she looked at me, eyes wide and smile faint. She leaned into me, resting her forehead against my shoulder, and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Kelly sighed. "Time to get up."

I removed my hand as Kelly pushed herself up on her knees, her head still on the couch pillow. She rose on her elbows just enough to put her face in June's lap and give her a quick kiss. June squeaked. Kelly chuckled and rose to her knees. She gave me a peck on the cheek before getting to her feet and pulling her pants on.


	36. Summer Dance

The end of the school year heralded a spike in heat. June and Kelly returned to the Seals, the local swim team, and I spent as much time as I could in the well air-conditioned library writing bad short stories and worse poems.

Friday afternoon of the first week of summer break, my parents took us all to Blue River Vineyards, a half hour drive away, on the edge of Hanksville, the next town over. Blue River Vineyards was known the region over for their summer concert series, and the first concert of the year was a semi-famous salsa band called El Mundo. I had gone with mom and dad to some of these concerts before and though it wasn’t my favorite thing, it wasn’t a bad time. That June and Kelly were coming made it more than bearable.

We all piled out of the car, mom and dad carrying camp chairs, June, Kelly and I each with a thick, folded blanket over our arms, and joined the line of folks making the short hike from the graveled parking lot to the tree-lined, well-manicured lawn in front of the gazebo where the band was already setting up. The far side of the lawn was bordered by vinyards, all the way to the Blue River, shining in the distance. The sun was still a couple hours from setting, but by the time we’d spread our blankets on the grass, the day was cooling.

I lay on my back and folded my hands under my head and stared at the bright blue sky. I spotted a bird, an eagle maybe, or a hawk, circling lazily high above, a bare speck against the crystal blue expance. It was still half an hour befor the concert would start. Folks were setting up their own camp chairs, spreading their blankets, and getting tamales, ice cream, and bottles of wine from the tasting room, opposite the gazebo.

June sat down next to me and Kelly sat down next to her.

“This is fun,” Kelly said. “I’ve never been to an outdoor concert before.”

“Yeah,” said June. “Thanks for inviting us, Thom.”

“Sure,” I said. “If you guys are hungry, they’re usually selling tamales and ice cram in the tasting room.”

“You mean we don’t get to sample the wine?” Kelly asked.

June giggled.

“Probably not,” I said. “Though I’ve seen underage drinking at these concerts before.”

“I think I’m happy to wait for my next drink,” Kelly said.

“Well I’m starved,” said June. “Coach Mary made us do sprints in the pool at the end of practice. Come on.” She nudged Kelly and they both stood. “Are you coming, Thom?”

I shrugged. I was feeling comfortable and lazy and didn’t want to move. The girls left me and I stared at the sky until my eyes watered and slid closed and I felt I might drift off the face of the earth, spun off into the great blue void forever.

As the lawn before the gazebo filled, and people got their tamales, ice cream, and bottles of wine, the band began tuning their instruments and testing their mics, and just before the concert started, a couple introduced themselves to the crowd as Tim and Cindy, our salsa dance instructors.

“There’s dancing?” Kelly said. “I love dancing.” She stood and pulled June to her feet. June giggled shyly. “Come on, Thom, you’re not getting out of this.” She nudged me in the ribs with her foot.

“Um… I’m not really much of a dancer,” I said.

“Thomas, you get your butt up this instant. You are going to dance with us.”

I heard my parents’ laughing and I blinked over at them. They were steadfastly not looking at us, each with a plastic up half filled with white wine. Kelly nudged me again and I grunted but relented, getting to my feet. I let the girls drag me out to the clear space in front of the gazebo and did my best to follow the instructions of Tim and Cindy. Kelly took to it immediately and June was passable, but I was terrible. Even so, I soldiered on gamely, fighting through my embarrassment.

The band fired up, and a small knot of us began dancing. I tried to remember what Tim and Cindy had shown us, how to move my arms and my hips and my feet and whatnot, but though I keep time with the beat, I was clearly ungangly and uncoordinated next to Kelly and June. Kelly was wearing jean shorts and a loose, green tank top. June was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress, cinched at the waist with a red belt. Both of which I noticed more thoroughly as they moved to the music.

After the first couple songs, the knot of dancers grew, ranging all shapes, sizes, ages, and abilities. Though I was still self-conscious and embarrassed, it became easier to be bad at dancing the more people joined in.

I stayed as close as I could to June and Kelly as my dancing partners, but “dancing partner” became a nebulous term as the crowd got bigger. I found myself amongst and with people I didn’t know. There was a tall thin woman with short, grey hair and bright red lipstick wearing a loose summer dress draping from her shoulders and swishing around her slim frame. There was a plump, dark-skinned girl several years my junior in a frilly haltertop and short jean shorts. There was a brown-skinned young man about my age in cargo shorts and a bright blue, short-sleeved button-up who smiled at me shyly. And though I was bad at it and though it caused me no shortage of embarrassment, I found I was enjoying myself.

The first set was an hour and a half or so, and when the band took a break, the dancers broke up, some back to their camp chairs, some to the wine tasting room, some to wander the edges of the lawn by the vineyard. June, Kelly and I collapsed on our blankets, next to mom and dad who were just finishing their bottle of wine.

“You guys look like you’re having fun out there,” mom said.

June and Kelly agreed enthusiastically, but I just nodded. I lay on my back on the blanket and stared up at the quickly darkening sky. The sun was on the horizon now. A single pinpoint of light shone, the first star. I took a deep breath, letting the beads of sweat on my forehead cool, letting my heart slow, tuning out the babble of conversation around me. I felt I might drift off when the girls declared they were hungry and dragged me to my feet. The tamales were two for three dollars, so I ordered two pork, June ordered two veggie, and Kelly ordered one pork, one veggie. Between the food and the free, ice-cold water, we were sated.

“So, guys,” Kelly said. “I want to ask you something. Do you see that boy over there in the red shirt?”

I looked as she indicated. There was a tall boy with short, spiky blond hair, black shorts, flipflops and a red t-shirt.

“That’s John Vigil,” June said. “I remember he was in eighth grade when we were in sixth.

Kelly nodded. “Uh huh. He asked if I wanted to dance with him. And I do, but I wanted to… I don’t feel like I should have to ask permission every time, but this seems like… like the kind of thing… would you guys mind?”

June shrugged. “You don’t have to ask permission.”

“Really? I feel like I should.”

“It’s just dancing,” I said. “If you’re going to get more… intimate. Maybe then you should ask? I don’t know the rules for this sort of thing.”

“I’m pretty sure we get to make our own rules,” June said. She looked at Kelly. “I agree with Thom. If you’re going to do anything more than dance and snuggle, you should let us know.”

Kelly smiled. “Thanks, guys.” She kissed my cheek, then June’s, and walked confidently toward John Vigil, her hips swaying in a way that made both June and me watch her backside.

“Well,” said June. “That’s interesting.”

The band started up again and though I was inclined to go back to my blanket on the lawn, June dragged me back out to the dance area. We danced together for the first several songs, but as things got faster and hotter and sweatier, we were dancing with whomever was around. I found myself facing a black haired girl with a skimpy top that would barely have functioned as underwear and a short, flouncy skirt that showed off her hips and flouted gravity. She had thick thighs and a thin waist and a bright smile. She looked familiar, but I couldn’t place her.

As the song wound up to its high, brassy conclusion, I looked around and found June dancing with a little boy half her size. She spun as the last notes faded away and the yellow skirts of her dress flared dramatically, showing off, for a moment, the yellow panties she wore to match the dress. The little boy grinned and I knew he’d seen. Then, with all the confidence of a shameless child, he reared back and smacked June’s backside.

The sound of the slap was lost to the crowd, but June’s eyes went wide even as her expression hardened. She turned and glared at the boy before grabbing his shoulder firmly. He couldn’t have been more than ten years old and his brash, confident grin melted when June grabbed him. She knelt in front of him and for a moment I though she would turn the little boy over her knee and spank him. I was certainly inclined. Instead, she leaned in close and spoke firmly.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I was just, uh… fooling around. You have such a cute bottom. And I was just showing my appreciation.”

June gave him a little shake, her thumb digging into his shoulder. “That was not appreciation. I did not ask for that sort of attention. You shouldn’t do that unless you’re invited.”

Despite June’s anger, the boy ghosted a smile.

“But you were showing off. You showed your panties to everyone around. Even he saw it.” The boy gestured at me.

June shook her head. “Looking is one thing. But the way I’m dressed, what you might see, isn’t an invitation to do anything to me. Or anyone else for that matter.”

They were joined by the black-haired girl I’d been dancing with.

“What did you do now, Peter?”

The boy sighed. “None of your business. You’re my big sister, Ivana, not mom.”

I recognized her name. Ivana Gonzales was a grade younger than us. She and my friend Sam Cranston had dated for a while.

“He smacked my bottom,” June said, letting him go and standing to face the girl. “I was explaining the concept of consent.”

Ivana shook her finger at Peter. “I may not be mom, but if I tell her what you did, do you think she’d be pleased?’

Peter crossed his arms and looked away. “No.”

An unseasonably cold wind blew through the vineyards then, carrying with it the scent of river and rain. Lighting lit the horizon. Even as the band started their next song, several of the dancers hurried back to their chairs and blankets.

“I’m sorry,” Ivana said to June as she took her brother’s hand.

“Sometimes it takes boys a little longer to learn,” June replied. She gave me a quick look.

Ivana led her brother away as another gust of wind cut through the vineyards.

June and I looked at each other.

“I think I’d like to sit for a while,” she said. I nodded. But by the time we reached our blankets, the the rain began. In a flurry of activity, we gathered up our blankets and made for the large concrete porch off the tasting room. A corrugated tin roof covered the porch and the rain falling upon it was a dull roar. We weren’t the only ones seeking shelter. Mom and dad collected their camp chairs, as did several others. Some made for their cars. Some went to the tasting room. And some brave souls danced in the rain as the band jammed on.

I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders and June did the same.

“Should we head home?” mom asked.

Dad shook his head. “Nah, not yet. We can stay dry and avoid everyone trying to leave now.”

My parents wandered into the tasting room. June and I stared into the rain from a safe distance.

Even wrapped in a blanket, but it and I were wet, and I began to shiver. Next to me, June did the same.

“Here,” I said. “We can keep each other warm.”

June grinned at me. She pressed her back into my chest. I wrapped my arms and my blanket around her shoulders. The top of her head rested just under my chin. Together, we were warmer. 

“Where do you think Kelly is?” June asked.

“No idea.” I looked around the porch but didn’t see the bright green tanktop Kelly was wearing, no flash of familiar brown hair, no curve of a familiar bottom in tight jean shorts.

June suddenly laughed. “There she is.” She gestured with her chin at those still dancing in front of the gazebo. There I saw Kelly twirling in the rain, her hair a fan around her head. John Vigil was nowhere to be seen.

“I think she’s crazy,” I said.

“I think she’s gonna catch cold,” June said.

I squeezed her gently. “How about you? Are you warm enough?”

She wiggled against me and I could feel myself growing firm.

“How do you feel about us… all three of us?” I asked.

“I like it,” June said. “How do you feel?”

“I like it too. I like that we’re trying to understand how it all works, you know?”

June nodded.

The band wrapped up their song and the lead singer addressed the crowed.

“Looks like the storm’s just passing through folks, so we’re going to keep playing. If you wanna dance in the rain, that’s up to you.”

A few dancers peeled away from the knot and came to the porch for cover, dripping but grinning. Kelly turned and looked our way. I let loose one side of the blanket to wave at her. She grinned and waved back, but she stayed out there. I regathered the blankets and wrapped us up again.

“Hey guys.” It was Ivana. Her hair was soaked.She had a towel wrapped around her shoulders but her brown midriff was still bare and wet, her flouncy skirt still dripping. “I wanted to apologize again for my brother. He’s turned into quite a brat these last couple months. He thinks he can get away with it because he’s the youngest. I keep telling mom she should spank him, but she never does.”

“Did she spank you at that age?” June asked.

I was surprised and gave her shoulders a little squeeze. She wiggled her butt against me.

Ivana blushed and looked away. “Ah… no. I’ve only ever… I mean… I got spanked once, but…”

I cleared my throat. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to embarrass you, Ivana.”

She shrugged and looked at us with a sheepish grin. “No, no. I brought it up.” She shook out her wet hair. “Hey, uh, don’t you guys go to North Cliffton Middle School?”

We nodded. “Washington High next year,” June said.

“Cool. I’m going into eighth grade next year. I thought I recognized you two.”

“I’m friends with Sam Cranston,” I said. “You guys dated for a while, right?”

She nodded. “Didn’t really work out though.” She looked past us and nodded at someone I couldn’t see. “Looks like daddy wants us to get going. See you later.” Ivana hurried off into the crowd.

The band struck up a new song and those dancing in the rain whooped with joy. June and I stood together as the rain increased its fervor as though responding to the band as well. We watched Kelly shimmy and shake and spin. By the end of the song, the storm settled, slowing to a steady beat, an intermittent patter, an occasional sprinkling, until the whole thing trundled on, following the Blue River down its shining pathway.


	37. Thoroughly Soaked

We probably should have been inside where the air conditioning was. It was the hottest day of summer for quite some time, after all. But dad was working from home and June’s mom was expected back any minute and the three of us wanted a semblance of privacy. So, we were at the park. We weren’t the only ones reveling in the blistering heat of high summer. Children were at the playground, couples walked the winding circumference, and five girls in light summer skirts cavorted in the grass. I recognized a couple of them as living in the neighborhood.

I watched them from where I sat in the shade of a large tree, my back against its trunk, as they turned cartwheels and played tag and wrestled inexpertly, showing off flashes of legs and panties, shoulders and braletts.

“Were we ever so silly?” June asked sleepily.

“I imagine so.”

I didn’t like wearing shorts, so I was wearing a worn t-shirt fraying at the collar, an old pair of jeans tattered around the cuffs, and a pair of flip-flops that’d ended up in the grass nearby. June sat next to me in a sleeveless, flimsy, knee-length dress of faded blue. We sat shoulder to shoulder, legs out straight. Her feet stretched just to my knees. I’d always been taller than June, but lately it seemed to me she’d stopped growing altogether and I was sprouting.

Above us, Kelly scampered about the limbs of the tree. I was fairly certain we weren’t supposed to be climbing the park trees, but Kelly was unconcerned with such trivialities. I looked up to find her sitting on a branch just above us, one knee to her chest, the other dangling over the side of the branch, allowing me to gaze up the leg of her shorts and upon her bright pink panties. Though I’d seen her and June naked several times now, it still gave me a thrill to catch a glimpse I wasn’t meant to.

June stretched her arms above her head and pointed her toes and made a high-pitched sort of grunt. “I could fall asleep right here.” And she shifted, curling upon her side, torso resting on my outstretched lap, her back to my tummy, her backside, pointing at the tree trunk.

The skirt of her faded blue dress rode up in back to reveal a hint of her white cotton panties. I slid my hand down her torso to the swell of her hip, smoothing her dress. I didn’t have to reach far before my palm met bare skin. She squeaked and shivered as I ran my hand halfway down her thigh, then back up again. My hand caught the hem of her skirt and pulled it up several inches. I went on like this for a while, smoothing her dress down, inching it up, smoothing it down, inching it up. After a while, I rested my hand square on the swell of her hip, my pinky on the hem of her panties. I ran the tip of it along the hem for just the inch and a half or so it could reach.

June whispered a giggle.

“What are you laughing at?” I asked.

“Nothing,” she said. “I’m just happy.”

I patted her bottom, the little pops gently swallowed by the expansive park, eliciting shivers from us both.

A bit of bark rained upon us and I shook my head as Kelly dropped from her limb to join us.

“If we’re giving out spankings, I want one,” she aid lightly.

June giggled again and a goofy grin split my face.

“I don’t know if I have enough lap,” I said.

“Nonsense,” Kelly replied. She lay on her side curled so her knees were at my back and her head on my thighs, just above my knees. This put her bottom within easy reach of my right hand, so I rested it there. I patted her bottom as gently as I had June’s then ran my hand down her thigh and back up again so it slid into the leg of her short, nylon shorts and over the smooth material of her bright pink panties.

I played with the hem of their panties, slipping fingers along over and under it, then snapping it. I patted their bottoms gently, hinting at a spanking, but not quite delivering. Staring over the summer haze of the park, I stroked, teased, and swatted them, all my attention focused on the feel of the girls beside me.

The fingers of my left hand rested on June’s backside for a moment at the cleft where her thighs met and the warmth there filled me with anticipation. I put my fingers at the cleft and pressed gently until June shifted and my fingers slid between her thighs, firm against the thin material of her panties. I took a careful breath and swallowed hard, before doing the same with my right at Kelly’s thighs. Kelly made a surprised little sound but shifted eagerly so my fingers slipped between her thighs, against her panties.

Both girls were warm and damp.

Though I had no experience with this, I slid my fingers back and forth gently, slowly and was rewarded with tiny grunts, high-pitched gasps, and heavy breathing.

It must have been raining for a while before I noticed it. Under the canopy of the large tree, we were sheltered. I heard it first and squinted up through the branches. It was still bright and sunny, but a storm rolled in from the west and its vanguard spattered over us. I glanced around the park. Most everyone else had already left. Those girls in the light summer clothing were still cavorting. No one had taken note of us and any who’d taken note of the storm was gone.

“Why’d you stop?” said June.

The storm hurried toward us. The vanguard became a steady warning.

“Is it raining?” said Kelly, lifting her head and looking about.

“Maybe we should head home,” I said, withdrawing my hands and giving each of them an affectionate swat.

June sighed, disappointed, but sat up. Kelly got to her feet and stretched, her shirt showing her midriff, her shorts showing her thighs.

“It does look pretty bad,” said June, looking at the oncoming storm. “Your place or mine?” June asked

I shrugged. “Yours is closer.” We headed across the park, the rain thicker than I’d thought, enough to feel it though my shirt. We picked up the pace as the rain did and I couldn’t help but notice the cavorting girls, the only others silly enough to still be in the park, realized it was time to hurry home. By the time we got to June’s house, the storm was pounding and we were soaked through. It was a warm, summer rain, but cooler than the heat of the day, and welcome relief.

June’s mom laughed at us as we came in, her mirth gentle but pitiless.

We kicked off our shoes and June led us upstairs to the bathroom where she handed out towels. I took my time drying off, the clothes would need to go through the laundry, but I didn’t want to drip around June’s house.

“I’ll bring you something,” June said before she and Kelly disappeared into her room.

I sat on the edge of the tub and waited patiently. After a few minutes, June returned with a stack of options. I ended up in a pair of faded pink sweats that just passed my knees, and a t-shirt that would have been over-sized on June but fit me well enough. I had just pulled on the sweat pants when I heard June’s mom’s voice through the bathroom door.

“I have to go into the office, girls.” There was a pause. “Did Thom go home already?”

“Yeah,” said June quickly.

“Oh. All right then,” said Mrs. Mason. “Kelly, do you want a ride home, or do you want to stay here?”

“I’d like to stay,” said Kelly.

“Of course. In that case, I should be back in about an hour.”

I bit my tongue. June was extraordinarily honest, and I was stunned she’d so brazenly lied to her mother. I stayed still and quiet in the bathroom, not sure what to do. Even after I heard the garage door open then close, I didn’t move. Several moments later, June opened the door.

“Did you lie to your mom?” I asked, stating the obvious.

June nodded.

“Why?”

She shrugged. “Because we got interrupted and I thought… maybe you’d spank me some more.”

My heart fluttered. Of course I was happy to spank her more, but it was the first part that really caught my attention: ‘we got interrupted’. Did that mean she wanted…

Kelly appeared behind June. “She’s gone,” Kelly said. I watched her all the way down the block and around the corner.” She was grinning.

“So, what do you think, Thom? Can we keep going?” June asked.

I smiled.

In June’s room, she directed me to sit in the center of her bed, so I did so. June lay on my left, resting her head on my right thigh, her right arm under my right knee. Kelly lay on my right, resting her head on my left thigh, just above my knee. Kelly’s torso curled around my right side, June’s cradled Kelly’s head. It was an awkward tangle of limbs, but after some settling we were comfortable. I was easily able to rest my hands on both proximal bottoms, shifting their t-shirts so their bare bottoms were easily accessed. I was tickled neither had elected to wear panties.

I spanked them simultaneously, the impact filling the room, drowning the rain. June gasped and hunched. Kelly squeaked and shifted. I spanked them again, gentler, working up a quick rhythm, warming their bottoms, watching them pant and squirm, my groin tightening in a hurry.

When I had them sufficiently warmed, I slid my hands between their thighs. They were warm and slick and I was surprised how easy it was to slide my fingers back and forth, how readily their swollen lips welcomed them. The questing fingers of my right hand found a little nub hidden by Kelly’s lips, and after a few moments more those of my left found June’s. Experimentally, I rubbed my fingers in slow circles about those nubs. Both girls seemed to appreciate that. Soon, their eagerness took over, and all I had to do was keep my hands between their legs as they rocked themselves to satisfaction.

Kelly was first.

Her thighs clenched my hand and I could feel the muscles deep within squeezing my fingers. It didn’t hurt, but it was surprising firm. She made a high pitched noise and gasped explosively, burying her face in June’s tummy. Kelly’s orgasm seemed an impetus for June’s as she too suddenly gasped and tensed and then her thighs likewise clamped my hand, body shuddering. She made a series of grunts, deep in her chest as her whole body tightened around me.

I bit my lip, holding my breath as the girls slowly relaxed, catching their breath and sliding to limpness. Experimentally, I wiggled my fingers between June’s thighs, deep in her warmth. She groaned, high and piteous.

“No more,” June gasped, breathless. “I… I can’t…”

Intrigued and amused, I wiggled the fingers of my right hand, still between Kelly’s thighs. She, too, groaned.

“Not fair,” she whined.

“Just, hold still,” said June.

I did as she asked, though my wrists began to cramp with the angle. A while later, June shifted and my hand slipped from within her so I slid it clear and she sighed, content, rolling on to her back. I pulled my fingers free of Kelly and she tightened around me in a sort of hug, one hand dropping into my lap and the obvious stiffness therein.

I gasped and she giggled, grabbing hold of me.

“Do you want a turn?” Kelly asked.

My whole body tightened at the notion. This was a step we hadn’t taken yet and I was excited and nervous and uncertain.

The garage door opened, the sound of it echoing through the house like an earthquake. June leapt to her feet, Kelly right behind her. I was suddenly frozen to the spot, uncertain what to do. Should I hide under the bed? In the closet? In the bathroom? June looked around frantically and her eyes lit upon the window. I followed her gaze. She hurried to it, undid the clasps and pushed it up. It was still raining, water pounding the bit of roof beyond her window.

“Quick,” said June.

“You want me to jump?”

“The trampoline is right below my window.”

I knew she was right, but the idea frightened me. What if I missed? What if I slipped?

“Hurry,” said Kelly. “She’s coming up the stairs.”

“Hey girls? It’s just me. I forgot…” Mrs. Mason’s voice drew closer.

I hurried to the window and leaned out to get a look. Even that was enough to soak my head and shoulders. The trampoline was easily visible. It shouldn’t be hard. So long as I got just a bit of forward momentum, I should hit its center.

Mrs. Mason’s footsteps were clearly audible outside June’s door and I knew any moment that door would open and we’d be caught. Again. Swallowing my hesitation, stepped onto the shingles beyond June’s window. I meant to use it as a platform to propel me onto the trampoline, but I slipped and landed butt first on the shingles and slid the short way to open air.

For a moment the world disappeared. There was nothing and had always been nothing. I was a mote in the void, a speck in the universe. I was certain this was the end. Then I landed on my back against the yielding surface of the trampoline. All the breath was punched from my body as much from surprise as impact. Then I bounced and bounced again and knew I’d landed safely. But what if, I wondered, Mrs. Mason chose to look out the window?

I scrambled to my knees, off the trampoline, and underneath it. I was already soaked through, June’s pajamas sticking to me like an unwieldy skin. For several moments I held still then peaked out from under the trampoline at June’s window. It was closed. Nobody was looking down at me, so I crawled from underneath and hurried through their backyard. The fence between their yard and the next, and the one after, and the one after, wasn’t terribly tall. Enough to keep pets inside, but I was able to clamber over, trusting that no one would choose this moment to look out into their backyards.

A few houses down, I was in my own backyard. That’s when I remembered dad was home from work. I crouched and looked at the house, first at my own window, quickly dismissing the idea of climbing up to the third story from the outside. Then I realized the office window was lit from within. I hoped that meant dad was in the office and not on the ground floor. I hurried up to the sliding glass door, glad my parents rarely latched it.

Sprinting from the door, up the stairs, to my room, seemed to take a split second of forever. When I closed the door to my bed room, the latch making hardly a click, my heart was pounding and I felt I might be ill. After several moments, when no one came to the door, when I was certain my entry had gone unnoticed, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Several minutes later, clad in a dry pair of sweats and t-shirt, I lay flat on my bed, staring at the ceiling, reveling in the memory of what we’d got away with sharing.


End file.
